


Succubus Tales - Unlife

by Lucifia



Series: Succubus Tales - Unlife [1]
Category: Succubus Tales - Unlife
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cruelty, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Snuff, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: Newly created Succubus Lucifia and her Master and Dominus Azaziel embark on an evil quest to find the perfect host to be Lucifia's sister. In the process, they may ruin the carefully balanced peace of the realm.*WARNING*: This story is much darker and more extreme than my other stories as it contains snuff, piss, violence, and bad-endings! Cover your eyes!
Series: Succubus Tales - Unlife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. In the Beginning

From the outside, it looked like a large simple cave carved into the side of the mountain deep in the forest. One that a bear might use to hibernate, or that travelers would use for shelter from a passing storm. Nondescript, and ordinary. A small walk into the tunnel would reveal nothing. Just pitch-black darkness and earthy walls. Only when you traveled far enough for the light of day to fade to a candle's flicker would you find the door. An ornate large gilded door with no handle that opens only to the secret word...the password to the Demon's abode.

But this was not any ordinary demonic cavern. There were no stereotypical skulls and bones lying about. This was the abode of a Lust Demon, and his succubus daughter. A place of debauched pleasure and depravity. A place were fair maidens and heroic knights disappeared into... never to be seen again. Or at least seen again in the same pure and sane minds. Azaziel and his daughter Lucifia had chosen the spot carefully.

Lucifia was Azaziel's first daughter and only, her host having been the young protégé of a mage's tower that Azaziel had conquered. The fight had been arduous and long. The powerful mages had put up a magnificent resistance, with magic, guile, and cunning. But none were more cunning than Azaziel. Lucifia had been the prize student of the tower, and the genius behind many of the traps and tricks that nearly caught Azaziel. She would have succeeded, were it not for the colossal jealousy and arrogance of the other mages. Some of her rivals did not want her to get credit for finally defeating the Lust Demon, Azaziel. In her moment of victory when she had him caught in a room full of detention spells, they had sabotaged her work, not realizing the full potential of their treachery.

Free from her detainment spells, Azaziel had descended on the hapless mage, tearing her clothes from her virgin body, and subjecting her to the most depraved sex-acts imaginable. Turning her wards and charms against her, he converted the room into a pleasure chamber, wherein he proceeded to slowly corrupt Lucifia. It took only a few hours, but to Lucifia it was a lifetime. A lifetime of thick hard demon cock tearing into her virgin cunt until she craved more...A lifetime of cum spewing into her asshole until she felt it well in her throat...A lifetime of kneeling before her new master... begging to be allowed to lick his balls and suck his massive fuckmeat. An endless lifetime of squirting and cumming, writhing on the floor moaning while her Dominus laughed cruelly at her depravity, using his powers to torment her with pleasure until her mind broke and she submitted to him.

Deciding not to waste her magical talent, Azaziel used a lust ritual to meld part of his essence into her soul, permanently corrupting her and changing her forever from the bright innocent mage into the devious and cunning futa Succubus. Soaked in cum, urine, and a little blood Lucifia turned on her treacherous colleagues, the new Dominus-Daughter duo utterly decimating the mage tower and breaking the remaining mages with ease. By the time they had finished, the tower was a twisted ruin. Nearly all the mages were slain, and those they spared they took as sex slaves.

Now, several years on, Lucifia and Azaziel continued to enjoy their depraved lifestyle in their newfound home. Freed from the shackles of mortality and morality, Lucifia plunged headlong into the dark demonic life of a Succubus. Many travelers sheltered in the entrance to the cave, not realizing that only just down the corridor a powerful demon and his Futa daughter indulging in explicit and obscene pleasures. A good number of their slaves have died, either through sacrifice for rituals, or carelessness of being fucked literally to death.

\---

The wet sloppy sounds of sex filled the lavish cavern, the candlelight illuminating the scene as Lucifia lay over Azaziel in 69 position. Her Futa cock magically replaced by her usual sensitive clit and tight little slit. Carefully, she drew her tongue over her father's cock, licking and slurping over the massive head and down the thick shaft...the same cock that had fucked her into submission years ago. She loved this cock. It had given her new purpose and opened her to a whole new world of pleasure and delights. Taking care not to nip him with her sharp teeth, she opened her mouth wide and forced her head down on his crotch. Light gagging noises emanated from her throat as the cock squeezed further into her. She gave a sharp glance upwards at the small slave licking her Daddy's balls. *Get your face into it bitch!* She intoned. The mental message made the former soldier cringe slightly, before the slave buried her face in Azaziel's ball sack. Her tongue slurping and sucking for all it's worth.

Azaziel had broken down Lucifia well, he thought as he sat on his throne, the two people at his cock bringing him pleasure. The massive black stone seat was soaked with cum, blood, and Hell knew what else, and the smell of musky sex hung permanently around it. Azaziel himself added a new smell to his throne, a manly smell that conquered all else, a demonic musk that drove most people into a frenzy. He leaned back in contentment as his wonderful daughter deep throated his massive thick cock, while a smaller cute soldier who had thought to slay him was licked his balls. Azaziel shifted his waist forward a bit and the soldier immediately changed to give him a rim job, digging her tongue deep into the demon's filthy ass.

The demon's dark skin contrasted with his daughter's much lighter one, but his horns were lighter than hers and much larger. His massive wings were folded up and hidden now, making him look almost human, except for the sharp teeth and blazingly red eyes. Azaziel sat on his throne, both enjoying his daughter's company, but also a little bored. Very bored, in fact. While Lucifia could always bring him pleasure, the fact was, the area was littered with the bones and bodies of those he had enslaved but fucked too hard. Two was a couple, but where was the crowd? The demon was growing bored with the pathetic humans that he had to use as toys and wanted something a bit more...tangible. A second Lucifia, if one could.

Of course, Azaziel had not tried yet. He had been.... preoccupied, in a way. Training his daughter to aid him, showing her the true, destructive ways of the succubus, and breaking down the pathetic travelers that had come by were the foremost duties on his mind. Now, however, with the number of travelers to come by and turn into slaves rapidly diminishing (Azaziel's cave had grown a reputation, it seemed), the demon found more and more free time on his hands. Azaziel yawned and lazily grabbed his daughter by the hair, then rammed her face down on his crotch, forcing her nose to mash into his waist. He pumped his hips a few times, watching her choke, a slight smile on his face. He was proud, he reflected as he saw her eyes bulge. He had taught her well. He drew his cock out and gave her a hard slap with the side, before casually kicking her aside, his foot slamming into her breasts and sending her back only a few. She was strong. She could take it.

The demon stood up, and the slave shoving her tongue into his asshole followed him, desperate to please, her face mashed into his bum. He grunted as he stretched, and his large, clawed hand reached down and grabbed the smaller girl, mercilessly imprisoning her in his fingers. She struggled only barely, drooling and dripping lustfully, her eyes, her eyebrows, her body a rictus of lust. Azaziel smiled cruelly as he glanced at Lucifia and blew her a mocking kiss. Using one hand to hold the once brave soldier and the other to spread her ruined pussy lips, Azaziel pierced the woman with his massive, dark, demonic spear-like cock. Casually, he used his hands to slam the girl up and down, her legs and arms hanging limp as Azaziel gripped her shoulders. The slave's mouth opened in an attempt to scream, but only pleasured gurgles came out, even as her body began to twitch and her eyes began to roll.

Lucifia laid on her side, watching the debauched destruction of the poor soldier. Her body had been corrupted to the point where any pain caused by her master Azaziel would feel amazing. She watched in sick lust and desire as he proceeded to use the slave as a cocksleeve... his enormous and lethal cock forcing its way into the sex-crazed girl. Instinctively, Lucifia moved to squat in front of Azaziel, her fingers sliding up her body to squeeze her large breasts, touching and twisting her nipples as she watched her master play for the final time with the slave.

The soldier had been part of a traveling merchant convey that had chosen to pass dangerously close to the cave. In the freak snowstorm, the merchants were all to glad to rush on to town, not missing a few soldiers who had mysteriously disappeared in the rush. The capture had been child's play. Azaziel hadn't even had to move a finger, as Lucifia took the capture as a present for her Dominus. Now, the once proud mercenary soldier was squirting for the final time, as Lucifia could see her tummy churn as the massive cock tore through her womb and thrust into her abdomen.

The demon grunted slightly as he fucked the slave, his cock piercing into her broken womb. The human spasmed, struggling against the powerful lust, and moaned as she tried to escape. The demon did not let her, and his pace grew faster, punishing her small body. "Nn..nnngh...gaaaaaaack..." The girl groaned, her body flailing like a doll in Azaziel's hands. Finally, after a few minutes of his cock plunging into her, she surrendered. Her pussy spasmed for the last time, and her body stiffened as an orgasm to top all orgasms wracked her body. "Nnnngh.....aaaaahhhh!" Her screams echoed in the cave as her body spasmed, and Azaziel let go to allow her death throes to take over.

The girl lolled forward on his cock, impaled by his size. As she spasmed, she slowly began to slide forward on him. Lucifia scooted forward, holding one hand out to catch the falling girl around the throat. Thrusting her mouth under her, she slurped and licked at the foul mess. The iron taste of blood soaked her mouth as the girl slide forward. A mixture of piss and her cum spurted from her pussy as she fell, forming a pool on the ground that Azaziel stepped back from. Finally, she fell off the head of his cock with a wet pop, and tumbled forward into the filthy, depraved pool she had prepared for herself. Lucifia buried her tongue in the bleeding snatch of the girl as she finally expired. The last cum was always the sweetest. Even as her eyes rolled back in her head and she rolled onto her back, her legs spread wide, the girl twitched slightly, still cumming as her spirit left the earth. Azaziel sighed and crooked his finger at his one true lover, the only one who could even think of matching him. His voice was deep, commanding, and powerful. "Lucifia...come here and help daddy cum." he growled. "The toy was too pathetic."

Lucifia raised her head, her mouth dripping with blood and precum. She didn't need to say yes. She was devoted to her master and Daddy, the one who had rescued her from the silly religion of the light and dragged her down to the depths of depravity of the Succubus. Obediently she crawled to naked to him, her dark wings furled over her back, partially obscuring her tattoos. They were one of many alterations that had been done to her body. Her demonic tats, her large wings, the fangs, the snake eyes, all of them brought on by Azaziel's essence assimilating with her soul. It had all but torn her morality from her body. Every memory she ever had was tainted with sex and depravity.

Leaning forward, she extended her long tongue and licked his feet. Moving slowly into a kneeling position, her wet slurps and licks moved up to his thighs, and finally along the long shaft of his cock. Still dripping with juices, it twitched and pulsed at every lap, just as Lucifia liked it. Gripping it lightly, she ran both hands from the base up to the tip, then quickly down again to massage his massive ballsack. Curling her tongue around the head, she opened her mouth wide and slowly swallowed the head into her throat.

She knew he loved the sound of a cock squeezing down a throat, and choking out a girl. Masterfully, she forced it deeper, "Mmmm....*slurp*...aack..ghakk!" Gagging hard on his cock, she squeezed her eyes tight as she felt it enter her throat and push down her neck. Suddenly, she slammed her head forward, bottoming out with her nose crushed against his crotch, the twitching of his cock felt deep in her chest. The choking intensified as she drew back and rammed his cock into her skull again. Her head became a blur as she skull-fucked herself faster and faster on him. Throats lime and spit drooled from her lips onto her large bouncy breasts. She could feel his balls contracting as he was about to cum... but she suddenly pulled away.

"Master...Daddy...you seem a little...bored today with our prey!" she said with a sensual slur. Alternately talking and licking his cock, she kept his orgasm just out of reach... frustratingly on the edge of the plateau. "Have I displeased you in any way? Are you possibly looking for more than just passing soldiers and travelers?" she asked, as she gave a particularly aggravating lap along his inner thigh.

Standing up in front of him, she could see the anger at her sudden stop burning in his eyes. Smiling, she strode over to the large altar in the center of the room. Hopping up onto the chalk-lined surface, she scooted to the edge and laid back. Spreading her legs wide, she ran a finger along the glistening pink lips of her tight wet snatch. She giggled a very inappropriately girly giggle as she lifted one breast and wrapped her tongue around the nipple, tugging at it sensually. "It's been ages since you fought and conquered someone like me...perhaps you miss it?"

She dipped a wet finger inside her fuckhole, the squelch audible as she stirred herself up. "Mmmm did you enjoy my first time Master?... my squirming... my fighting... my resisting as you held me down and FUCKED me?" she asked with a grin. "Fuck me like that now...just like you did the first time!" Spreading her fingers wide, she exposed the steaming petals of her pussy. Despite her soul and body being corrupted to the extreme, her bald crotch still looked pure and virgin tight, even after so many rides on Azaziel's cock. Now was no different, and it was dripping with juices and anticipation of being fucked on the altar.

Lucifia was asking for it. Her first time had been brutal. He had shattered her body, her spirit, before building it up again with long, hard thrusts inside her cunt. She was asking for a repeat, for him to hold her down and destroy her again, and Azaziel, half enraged by her teasing and half enraged by the uselessness of the cocksleeve. He growled. "Lucifia...you dare ask me for this?" he challenged leaning over her, his eyes flashing. "You are the only one to dare speak to me like this...and that is because you are the only one who can withstand my onslaught." He raised a hand and clouted her face, his cock bobbing up and down.

He leaned down, his mouth close to her ear. "I am going to fuck you to death..." he breathed. His spear suddenly stabbed into her cunt, punishing her for her words. He thrust deeply into her, his massive cock invading her as his claws pinned her arms down. She was beautifully tight, and his cock found it difficult to stab all the way into her womb as he wished. He pressed his lips into hers, and his tongue invaded her throat, slamming deep into her mouth and sliding around her, collecting her spit and forcing her to swallow his. He kept her pinned to the altar as he brutally raped her pussy, grunting hard, his eyes dark.

Lucifia groaned in painful pleasure, as she was knocked about by Azaziel's hefty blows. "Mmmm...Oh yes Master... I dare speak to you that way... because I know it's a source of excitement!" Lucifia grinned and laughed, wincing for a moment. "I know you've been bored with all the submissive quiet obedient girls. You like girls who fight... just so you can snuff them out!" She knew what she was asking for...playfully taunting her master and Daddy was the surest way to push him to a sexual fury. She was asking to be fucked to death for sure. In her own perverse, Lucifia was going to enjoy reliving her death. Pinned down on the altar, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as far as she could.

Azaziel's cock felt like pleasure hell. A small part of Lucifia's old self scream at her. *You're fucking the demon that killed you! You're worshiping it!* Lucifia laughed outwardly at herself...*Mmmm yes I am... and I god damn love every inch of his cock!* "Mmmm Fuck yes! Use me Master!...Impale me! I'm your sexy little bitchslut!" she screamed, as he ploughed into her. His cock pulsed and flexed inside her, rubbing every inch of her fucktube, soaking it with precum. She tensed as he thrust, knowing that every bit of resistance against him was a pleasurable massage on his cock. And she knew he love brutally breaking through her tightness. Moaning, she squeezed tightly on him, "I love you Daddy!...I love the way you kiss me... the way you fuck me... the way you RAPE me!" She gave a grunt and a gasp as his cockhead burst through her cervix, thrusting itself into her womb. Her uterus, altered by her corruption years ago, started contracting around his cock. The same contractions that would normally birth a babe had been changed to caress and squeeze his demonic cock in a perverse parody of life. It was true, Lucifia's body was made for nothing but demonic pleasure. From her long flexible tongue down to her cocksucking womb, every inch of her body screamed for sex.

"Mmmph!" His tongue down her throat felt like another phallus, strong and irresistible. Her own tongue wrapped around his, licking and sucking as she felt her throat stretch and bulge, submitting to his rough tongue-fucking. The very taste of his saliva made Lucifia's back arch. With her arms pinned down onto the table, she could only squirm and writhe as the pleasure mounted. "I love watching you break other bitches... just like you broke me Master." she said with worship and adoration in her eyes. "None of them even come close to me...but it's wonderful to see them try... right before you snuff them out!"

Azaziel's abdomen, already hard and well-defined, tenses some more. "Lucifia...my love...my daughter..." he moans as his balls rise, touching her buttocks as he punishes her small body. "Lucifia...Lucifia!" He howls, his voice like that of a demon possessed. His balls slam into her, his cock twitching and tensing terribly inside her. He came releasing his hot terrible sperm into her, filling her up with a sticky heat that no human would have been able to survive. "Lucifia...how would you like a sister?" he asks as his cum invaded her essence.

With his powerful musk and dominance, even Lucifia's devious succubus mind was rapidly giving way to the overwhelming pleasure Azaziel poured into her. The first touch of his demonic seed in her contorting womb set her mind on fire, sending her plummeting over the edge of orgasm. Her eyes flashed and glowed as she thrashed on the altar as sexual energy exploded from her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Fuuuuuck Yes! Yes yes yes! Uuughh!" It came in waves, with every spurt of copious cum flooding her body. Her world dissolved into a pleasure mush... the constant pounding of his cock into her abdomen reverberate in her brain. He was so deep inside her, his cock might have been touching her heart. What a nasty thought... fucking someone to the core...so poetically obscene. The outline of his enormous meat showing faintly on her flat toned abdomen as he slammed into her again and again.

A split second later, her squirting cunt juices burst out from around his cock; clear, sticky, and full of erotic female musk. Drenching their crotches and dripping from his swinging balls it served only to drive Azaziel into a rapelust frenzy. Oozing down the sides of her thighs, it splashed onto the altar, making the dark chalk outlines glow brightly. As her orgasm subsided for a moment, she heard him ask. "Lucifia...how would you like a sister?"

Raising her head, she licked his chest and tummy..."Mmm the sweat of a demon raping someone is so sweet...A sister?" she pondered for a moment. The sight of her succubus features in thoughtful yet orgasmic expression, while being torn apart by an enormous cock was oddly arousing. "I would love a sister! Another piece of dirty corrupted fuckmeat for you, Master...ahhhhhh!" she said gleefully as another wave of orgasm took her over the edge again. Her body trembled and her vision swam out of focus for a moment before returning sharply. "I'd spend days...no weeks...fucking with her...raping her... raping others with her... We could put on a show for you, Daddy!" she said with a grin before a third orgasm hit her. This time the orgasm was much stronger nearly causing her to black out. Her head lolled for a second, her cunt loosening, before she regained her senses. Her body tensed up again, squeezing Azaziel's cock like a hot wet fleshy vice.

"Or...with two succubi fuckpig daughters... maybe you could aim for another takeover?" she said, referring to Azaziel's past rampage that cumulated in her capture and the destruction of the mages' tower. Before reaching the tower, Azaziel had had a small army of sex slaves with which he had over run a small village. Perhaps with two powerful obedient and feisty daughters...the cities could be a target.

Thick white hot sticky ropes of gooey demonic seed flooding her womb, leaking from it and slowly seeping into the rest of her body. As Lucifia's fourth orgasm took her, she threw her head back, arching her body. She felt cum welling up inside her, and her ecstatic scream of pleasure became a bubbling choking struggle to breathe through her cumstained throat. She knew one or two more orgasms while being filled like a balloon was definitely going to kill her. The thought excited her to no end, and the chalk on the altar flashed and glowed in anticipation of her impending erotic doom.

She was beautiful, truly beautiful. Azaziel smiled cruelly as his sexy creation, molded by his hands and his cock, yielded to his attack. She had teased him into a frenzy, and now she was receiving the punishment she deserved. His cock brutally invaded her cunt, ramming deep inside her as his hands moved to her shoulders and squeezed. His claws dug into her, drawing drops of blood as he growled into her face. "You are my little bitch...know that...you only live to take my cock! You only live to be my little rapeslut!" he roared. He felt her massaging him, and grunted down her throat, his body pressing hard into hers. Azaziel felt rather glad that he had, from all the girls he had destroyed, managed to get one, only one, however, to stay with him, to survive his punishment.

The road to this point had been filled with fucking and girls of all kinds, but none of them had half as much power as Lucifia. She, his daughter now, had been the only girl to survive more than a few attacks from him, the only girl to take his cock more than three times and survive. The rest had screamed their last orgasm on the end of his cock, before falling in puddles of their own juices, unable to move ever again. Azaziel lived those memories sweetly, but ever sweeter was the ability to fuck his daughter and remember, to have his erection stabbing deeply into his dark-skinned lover and recall the trail of bodies and cum he left in his wake. Azaziel's hips moved faster and faster as he reached the tip of his pleasure, and the wet slaps coming from their hips meeting echoed throughout the room. The demon felt on fire, his orgasm was so powerful.

He knew the effect he had on her when he came and showed no mercy. A teasing bitch like her deserved none. Maybe killing her again might put her in her place. He growled angrily as he plunged his massive, dark spear into her womb, punishing her smaller body. The rock of the altar shuddered under his power, and he released more cum inside her, the heated, powerful sperm filling her up. When she came, it made him even angrier, rather than sating him. He raised a clawed hand and gave her a hard clout across the face, then another, howling as he punished her for cumming by fucking her harder. His erection seemed to swell inside her, becoming wider, splitting her apart as he thrust.

He let her lick him, for his sweat would only drive her mind even crazier with sex. He smiled at the ideas she spoke of, but his punishing pace never stopped. He watched her cum again, felt it splatter over his cock and the ground, saw it in her eyes as they rolled. She was getting closer and closer to the true goal. He heard her recommendations and kept them in mind, but in the end, she was nothing to him. She was but a human with demonic powers he had granted, and she was just his fuckmeat. He shook his head at her insolence to suggest new ideas, and slapped her again, leaving claw marks on her cheek. Her ideas, however, were not bad... He grinned down at her as another load filled her, then another.

He was conquering her with his power. He had broken down her previous life, made her body an empty vessel, and replaced it with his cum and his essence. Now, Azaziel was doing it again, shattering Lucifia into pieces with his crazed, powerful fucking, before brutally bringing her back to life with the same. He slapped her again, from the other side, leaving claw marks there, too, then grabbed her bare, bouncing breasts. His large, rough hands squeezed her sensitive breasts, claws digging roughly into them. He released again and again, spurting into her body until there was nothing left but an empty, cum-filled husk. He breathed deeply, smelling his own scent as well as hers, and chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her eyes close.

He pulled out of her with a grunt. It would be a few moments before her spirit returned to her body, drawn back by the power of his cum, and he decided to allow her to wake with a little present. He first created a dark, stone plug and stabbed it into her pussy, where it burned like fire and ensured that her body could not expel any of his sperm-gift to her. He shoved her off of the altar with a grin and aimed his dark cock at her. She landed on her side and half rolled onto her back, which was perfect for what he wanted to do. He moved to her face and aimed his erection, and, with a moaning sigh, began to piss. Warm, acidic yellow liquid splashed onto her face, coating her and marking her as his useless little fuck bitch while she was still dead. He aimed the stream to fill her mouth first, then paint her body with his gift, giving her his scent to wake up to. He made sure to cover her pale pussy with urine too, spending the last few drops there. He finished pissing and gave her body a brutal kick, before moving to the altar to sit down and wait for her spirit's return.

Lucifia's last moments were filled with pleasure and vicious lust. The hefty slashes across her face served only to rile her blood, making her laugh and scream with delight. Even in her last moments she loved how much cum he was pouring into her. Normally he only squirted a few cumshots into his victims... but now... he unleashed all hell for her. A tribute to her skill and devotion. Punch after brutal punch slammed into her body, heightening her final orgasm. Her eyes flashed brilliant violet as she came for the final time her hands stroking his chest before finally falling limp to her sides. Her last rattling breath a sigh of orgasm.

Azaziel waited patiently for his toy to come back to life. He knew, of course, there was always a chance that she might not. But he held faith in her, watching her dead body, for she had always come back to life in the past. She had never abandoned him, and he knew that she would not now. He reached forward and patted her face gently, smiling as he stared at her beautiful body. He had made her. He had molded her from mere flesh into something more, into a toy, yes, but a demonic toy that far surpassed any human. He leaned forward and nuzzled her face with a grin, looking up to where he thought she might be.

As Lucifia's vision turned dark, her whole body seemed to rise... floating in a sea of nothing. The familiar sensation of death. The pleasure and pain faded into smooth calm. She looked at herself, fully human again, her pale creamy skin untouched and pure - no wings, no fangs, no tattoos. Gazing down, she could see the last moments of Azaziel's pleasurable kill. The copious cum oozing from her ruined demonic corpse, the cruel kiss, and the obscene urination all over her limp body. Overhead, she could feel the warmth of light and she gazed upwards towards the heavens, a bright tunnel beckoning her. A small voice whispered to her...*Lucifia...come... come to the light. It is not too late to reach heaven!* The voice of angels and spirits pulled at her, but she resisted...a smile on her human features. She was waiting...

*He doesn't care at all for you!... you are merely a passing pleasure, a toy to be replaced when he finds a better one! See how carelessly he has treated you!* the voices persisted. Lucifia looked upon her killer and tormenter, sitting patiently next to the altar. His cock was still now and his fucklust slowly cooling. His hand reached down to stroke her cheek, gently caressing the slash marks across her perfect features. She laughed at the light above. *Hah...he does not care for me? See how he waits for me expectantly?* she said, gazing fondly on him. *One of your foolish faithful lovers would breakdown and cry. He does not. He waits. He waits for me to make the choice he knows I will make, even though at this point he has now hold over me.* He spirit drifted closer to him, moving in front of him to gaze up at his eyes.

She knew Azaziel did not 'love' in the classical romantic sense. He was materialistic, a craftsman, and the Succubus Lucifia was his greatest creation and material possession. His adoration and love for her was akin to one's fondness to his favorite toy...often much stronger than the whimsical attachment of romantic love. As a child might smash his toy with sadistic pleasure, he would quickly rebuild it, better and stronger than before. *To the eyes of another... I might be a whore... a cumpig... a piece of nasty bitchmeat good only for abusing and raping...* she said defiantly. *But I'm HIS piece of nasty fuckmeat and whore!*

And finally her patience paid off. The altar, upon which she had been eagerly rape-killed began to pulse with purple demonic light. It was the ritual of rebirth, calling her back to her body. The chalk lines blinked and shook, barely controlling the immense power require for the ritual. Her spirit was at the familiar crossroads between ascending to heaven, and returning to earth as Azaziel's fuckbitch. She turned to look one last time at the light, *My Master and Dominus has given me more pleasure than you ever could!* Shunning the light, her spirit dove for the Altar, her vision overwhelmed with a kaleidoscope of colors and sensations as she breached the gate between spirit and mortal realms.

In the mortal realm, Lucifia's corpse gave a gasping shudder. Demonic ickor bubbled from her throat, cunt, and ass as the altar blazed with unholy light. Azaziel could see her body trembling as new life was restored to it. Her legs thrashed and every muscle in her body spasmed wildly. Her horns grew slightly longer, her wingspan greater. When her eyes flickered open, they gleamed with power, much stronger than before. It was all part of Azaziel's perfection of Lucifia. Every kill brought her closer to true demonic nature and farther away from her human origins. Her revival sucked the energy from the room like a vacuum. The still warm corpse of the recently killed soldier began to disintegrate, its mass feeding Lucifia. Soon it was nothing more than a pile of dusty bones, another skeleton to add to the massing boneyard at the back of the cave.

The cuts, bruises, and slashes all over her body quickly faded, leaving her tanned skin unblemished and clean. Every last bit of cum, piss, and blood was absorbed into her body, the filth fueling her regeneration. Lucifia's wings flared out as she floated in the air, renewed. Her entire body glowing with suppressed energy. She was stronger, faster, crueler, and greater than her former self!...but still as ever, devotedly a fuckpig for Azaziel.

As soon a she laid eyes on him, she swooped towards him where he stood, the happiness and adoration in HIS eyes cunningly concealed, but she knew it was there none the less. Throwing herself at his feet, she landed on the skull of the soldier, causing it to shatter to dust. Ignoring it completely, she crawled the last few inches to him, her new naked body gleaming a healthy glow. "Dominus...Master...Daddy... I'm back...and am always your obedient... filthy... disgusting... nasty little fuckpig... for your pleasure...pain...and desires!" she said, punctuating her words with loving slurps and licks of his cock and balls. "Thank you so much...It was obscene...and glorious!" she said, as she knelt before him submissively. "Thank you for raping me so had...using me... filling my whole body with your hot cum...I hope I am worthy for more, later!" she murmured, her eyes gazing pleadingly up at him. She hadn't forgotten about his query regarding a sister...and that thought did tickle her mind a little. But first was the worship she needed to pay to him. A little token of thanks for making her what she was.

"Come here, my lovely little fuckpig." he commanded, crooking his finger at her. She obeyed, of course, and he faced her, his erection obscenely long and just for her. Her little laps and loving caresses were very nice, and he patted her head appreciatively as pleasure shot down his body. "You will have to work for more." he growled at her. "For I do not give gifts easily. But for my little cuntwhore, my personal cock sleeve...I might be willing to reward a bit more often." He chuckled, guiding her head up and down his cock and watching her love him. "Daddy will rape you only as he sees fit...and not when you want to." His clawed foot slammed up into her cunt hard, punishing her recently refreshed sex. "Never forget that daddy is the only thing you have in life...and never forget that I own your very body and essence."

He grabbed her by the neck as she worshiped him and lifted her to his lips. He kissed her passionately, his tongue shoving into her mouth and distorting the shape of her throat as he invaded it. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, locking her into him. Despite her newfound size, Azaziel was a still large enough to beat Lucifia around as if she was nothing, and he always reminded her of that when they were close. He calmly turned her around, holding her like a ragdoll, and forced her ass and pussy up to his cock. He smeared some of her slit juice on him, getting his cock wet with fresh cunt fluid rather than the piss and spit of her pre-revival state. The massive, bulbous head of his cock pushed at her rosebud, and his other hand gripped her neck.

"We are going to find you a sister." he declared as he forced his massive erection into her bum. Now that she was supported by his stiff shaft, he could use his hand to attack her pussy. He opened her slit and shoved two fingers into it, using his claws to stimulate her before pulling his fingers out and slapping her cunt. He leaned forward to bite into her shoulder, leaving love marks, and for better leverage as he began to fuck her. After every death ritual, the renewed body of Lucifia was completely new in every aspect. New features about her emerged, that neither of them knew about until tested. Her cunt was virginal, with thin hymen stretched across her hole. Azaziel's fingers pressed deep inside her, not quite breaking her cherry, but still deep enough to elicit a deep moan of pleasure from her. The moan was cut off as his tongue wedged into her throat, her muscles milking his tongue as he throat-fucked her. Luci's legs went weak... she knew what he said was true. He was her master and owner... everything he did to her felt excruciatingly pleasurably and right. All his desires and pleasures were mandatory...and his orders were law.

His huge fuckmeat...sliding deep into her bowels pushed her intestines straight, her organs moving to accommodate his girth. Luci's tail whipped forward to wrap around the base of his cock, stroking and squeezing rhythmically. She threw back her head and gave a soundless sigh of erotic release as his sharp fangs closed on her shoulder... his pleasure venom spreading through her blood to every part of her body, stimulating her back to a sexual plateau of lust. "Take out your cock, Lucifia..." he commanded, his eyes dark. "We attack tonight. There is a small town nearby, full of stupid humans and one particularly stupid cunt...they call her beautiful, they call her a princess, a goddess. We call her prey." He growled as his wings unfurled. He was large enough to fly for them both, and his cock remained nestled deep inside her soon-to-be-abused asshole as he lifted off, flying with his cargo of Lucifia impaled under him.

As Azaziel took off, his powerful wingbeats aided his pelvic thrusts in slamming his cock deeper and deeper into her bowels. Inch by inch, Lucifia sank onto her Daddy's wide shaft. The sensation of being split in two made Lucifia's own cock sprout from her clit. Growing slowly until it swung freely, slapping her flat tummy as they flew. Azaziel's own cock could change on his own whim... sometimes smooth and spongy... other times hard and unyielding. When he was in a particularly vicious mood, he could make barbs and spikes laced with aphrodisiac grow from the shaft.

Lucifia's own cock was now equally skilled, but still smaller and thinner... but still thick by any measure. Lucifia looked down at it ...lewdly imagining fucking herself up the cunt until she came twice. She had used it in the past on some of her Daddy's fucktoys... the ones already broken down and submissive, but she had never tested it out on a live and resisting target. With her new powerful body, Lucifia was eager to see if it would work. Raising her head, she drew her tongue over his chest and up along his neck, making sure to kiss her way up to his face. "Mmmmm Daddy...Master....Owner... I would love to test my new cock out! I know it's your prey...and they belong to you too, but I would be so happy if you let me rape that princess cunt...See if I can break her with my cock. If I can break her, then of course she's not worthy!"

Their flight took them far over their home forest, to where the flickering torches of the night patrol glimmered in the darkness. The small village was an upstart town. Not officially a kingdom in its own right, the arrogant 'king' had declared his independence from the main continent. Protected by a paltry militia, the town was ripe for conquering, either by force of arms, or by corruption. The town was relatively new, and none of its inhabitants had hear of Azaziel or his Succubus daughter. The introduction would be brutal and swift...


	2. The Royal Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get stronger, the pair need sacrifices...and who better to serve them than the spoilt brat princess of a minor region.

Azaziel's erection was ridged and rough, showing that he loved his daughter Lucifia and he was demonstrating that through his power over her. He let her stroke his cock, letting out a satisfied sigh and kept her propped under him as they flew through the countryside. Azaziel pretended to think about her earlier offer, although he had already made up his mind. The hand that had been strumming her clit reached down to her newly grown balls and shaft and squeezed hard, crushing her and bringing her pain as well as pleasure. "You insolent bitch...you think you are the one worthy to test our prey?" he hissed in her ear as they began to descend. Her cock was long and hard, but not half as experienced or large as his. He grinned cruelly as they approached a small copse of trees near a river that the town had been made near.

Right before they landed, Azaziel tore Lucifia off his cock and shoved her to the ground. He stomped towards her, his size making him loom over her as he grabbed her by the breast and flipped her over. Her cock bobbed lewdly from her body, and Azaziel knew how sensitive it was. "My daughter..." he crooned as his foot slammed straight up into her ballsack. He crushed her precious penis, watching her scream as he brought immeasurable pain down on her pitiful body. He stomped hard enough to bruise her, but not hard enough to break any of her equipment...for it would be needed when he rewarded her. "M..Master..!" she gasped, as he tossed her against the trees, her body bouncing off the stiff trunks. His heavy foot slamming into her cunt again brought a shock of pain and a flash of pleasure to the submissive Succubus. "No!...No master.. I...I am unworthy! I only wish to please you and serve you!" she moaned, as precum began to form at the tip of her cock.

He gave her one last kick before grabbing her by the hair and lifting her up, forcing her to stand on her feet despite the pain. "I will let you do the honors only because you asked so nicely..." he stated mockingly, giving her a hard slap. Yanked up by her dark hair, she stood on tiptoes before him, her hands automatically moving to stroke his erect cock. "Yes...yes thank you Daddy!" she moaned softly. The pain of the assault had rapidly faded, but the pleasure remained, burning inside her body.

He lifted his head in the air and gave a sharp sniff, a grin coming over his face. "Our little princess cunt seems to have chosen the wrong time for a skinny dip in the river..." he whispered. It was not a coincidence. Azaziel planned. He growled and stalked towards the nearby river, knowing Lucifia was following close behind. Long before they had reached the water, the demon could see the girl to be destroyed. She was a brown-haired beauty, skin as pale as milk, with beautiful green eyes and nice large handfuls of breasts. She was washing her waist length hair, now and humming a pretty song. Azaziel wanted to shut her up. With a running start and a flap of his wings, he was suddenly near her, then upon her. The girl's eyes went wide as she saw the demon bearing down on her, and she managed just one scream.

His cock rammed into her throat powerfully, gagging her. The girl tried to bite down, but Azaziel's girth prevented that. His cock made a visible bulge in her throat as he stared down into her fearful eyes. Azaziel waved for Lucifia to come over, then grunted as he crammed her mouth even more full of his cock. The shape of his shaft changed inside the girl, much to her terrible fear. He groaned as he began to spurt into her mouth, not cum, although it was thick and sticky and caused her to retch as if it was. He was injecting her with his magic, dominating her body temporarily so that no one could hear her, and she could not run, could not do anything but take the brutal fucking in her near future.

There was a clatter of metal as a guard emerged from a nearby tent, shouting and charging at Azaziel. Lucifia almost laughed at his pitiful weapon as she leapt across the water, knocking him off his feet. Her sharp claws tore at his armor exposing his flopping cock. Deftly, she wrapped her fingers around it, stooping to slide her tongue around the tip. The guard could only gasp as her tongue slithered up his hardening shaft, the tip sliding into his piss-slit. His face contorted with pleasure and ecstasy as her tongue lapped at him from the inside. Cum gushed from around Lucifia's tongue as he began to buck and writhe, spewing his life force into her mouth. The lifeless corpse continued to twitch and hump the air, even after Lucifia had drained his soul completely.

Azaziel drew his cock out of the princess's mouth, covered with saliva and his own powerful magic. He slapped her across the face with it, then conjured a rope. The girl's eyes were rolling in her head as she tried to swallow his gagging, sticky magic, and she offered no resistance as he looped the rope around her throat, then began to tie the other end around a tree branch. "This way..." he explained to his daughter. "We can simply let her hang if she dies. And the piss is at the perfect position for you to drink." he growled, reaching to grab Lucifia by the hair and drag her over to the hanging princess. Azaziel still held the girl, keeping her from strangling, but not for long. Only Lucifia's cock could do that. It was time to begin the test.

Spreading her wings, Lucifia flapped up to the squirming princess, grabbing her around the chin and lifting her higher, the rope loosening around her neck. Lucifia leaned in close..."What's your name...bitch?" The Princess spluttered as she tried to speak while being choked... "Ack!...How..How dare you! I am Princess Elizabeth, of the Kingd- AHHHHHH!!!" Lucifia unceremoniously let her go... the entire weight of the princess slamming down onto her cock, the tip tearing through her virgin hymen, blood trickling onto the shaft. "That's enough whore...only want to know what I might call my sister. Or what to write on your gravestone!" With a powerful sweep of her wings, she propelled them higher, the force lifting Elizabeth almost completely off Lucifia's cock. At the peak of the draft, she let her fall... the weight once again coming crashing down on her erect cock. Beat after beat, Lucifia lifted then let Elizabeth's weight impale her on her sensitive cock. Her screams and shrieks of pain like music to Lucifia's ears. Between thrusts, the dumb princess still threw threats at the demonic pair. "When...*ugh*...my father...*AH!*...finds out...*Ah*...He'll Kill You!!"

Lucifia suddenly reached up and grabbed her by her tits, flying forward to slam the princess against the tree trunk, her claws gouging deep red slashes on her as Lucifia wound up and pounded her cock into the princess's torn cunt. Her silvery laugh evil and slow as she pressed in... grinding her thick cock as deep as she could into the spoilt princess. "Ha...your father!?... When I'm done with him... he'll be fucking sheep in the fields!" she said, loving the tears of pain and pleasure that squeezed from Elizabeth's eyes. "And you...bitch. You'll either be my beloved sister, helping me rape him... or you'll be dead!"

Azaziel let himself relax for a moment, confident to glance at the cum-drained husk of a guard who lay, broken, to the side, then look back to his daughter toying with the girl like a cat with a mouse. The girl was ruined beyond belief now, for not only would she not be able to walk for far into the foreseeable future, the claw marks down her chest would never heal completely. If she survived this onslaught, they would be a pretty design on her new demonic body. However, Azaziel could easily see that she was not going to be Lucifia's sister. Just as Lucifia had been born from the purest girl he could find, and as she had resisted for so long, her sister needed to be just as pure.

This bratty princess was far from what Lucifia had been before Azaziel got to her. Even from here, the demon could smell the sickly-sweet rot of brattiness, feel her oppressively terrible personality. This "princess" was a princess only in beauty and name. Inside, she was almost as rotten as a demon, and therefore useless. Azaziel knew he would be waste his cock if he fucked such useless cunt. Killing someone offhandedly for amusement was one thing, but this...? This would be a waste of effort. He smiled as he moved up to the princess's face, watching her cheeks turn red as she was both raped and choked, unable to avoid either. The demon slapped her cheek and shook his head at her attempts to spit at him and patted her tears before moving behind Lucifia.

His daughter's shithole was spread wide and easily offered to him, but that was not his target. His massive, hard, ridged erection pressed against her newly repaired cunt, and he brutally rammed in to the hilt, forcing himself past any resistance she might put up. Lucifia didn't sense Azaziel's intentions until his clawed hands gripped her hips and his ridged cock had literally impaled her cunt. He slammed her so hard that the princess's face hit the tree, and Lucifia bottomed out in Elizabeth. Slammed up against Elizabeth, she gasped and moaned as her body contracted around his invasive member. His cocktip squeezed into her cocksucking womb, this time stretching it massively inside her. The force smashed Lucifia's futa cock deep into Elizabeth, her own cocktip tearing into the womb. His sharp claws pinched and pulled at her nipples, sending shocks of burning pleasure through her chest. Lucifia reached up and pinched Elizabeth's nipple, bringing screams of choked pain.

Azaziel chuckled as he felt the broken hymen blood well up around his cock, sweet and warm. Twin trails of blood were on the ground now, one from Elizabeth and the other from Lucifia, infinitely more precious to Azaziel. Virgin fuck-blood from a succubus was one of the rarest magical substances in existence, and it was feeding and fueling Azaziel. He reached around and pinched his daughter's nipples, before twisting them and yanking them hard. "My daughter...looks like you'll be my only child for a while longer." he whispered as he began to thrust, letting her control the pace with the way she fucked Elizabeth.

Lucifia craned her neck to kiss and lick Azaziel as he said it. Her eyes filled with pure happiness and adoration... the kind you might see in a child who just received a toy. "Mmmm... then I don't have to be careful with this worthless bag of pussymeat? You're so wonderful to me Master!" When she turned back to Elizabeth, her eyes were filled with the evilest unholy fucklust. Any threats and indignity was cut short as Lucifia twisted her barbed tail around, and speared Elizabeth's ass, the spaded head slithering flexibly through her bowels almost to her stomach. Small needle-sharp barbs emerged along its length, each one tipped with a tiny drop of aphrodisiac venom. Mercilessly, Lucifia began flossing her tail in and out of the abused princess, each stroke poisoning her blood with aphrodisiac, drops of blood dripping from her stretched asshole. Elizabeth's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror, her eyes staring wildly as her entire body burst into pleasurable pain.

The princess had no idea what she had done to deserve such pain and such punishment. Just as she thought the burning in her pussy could not get any worse, the massive male demon had completely blown it all away with a hard thrust and pain of such magnitude that the girl screamed nonstop for a few minutes. The thing that stopped her was the noose suddenly cutting away her air supply, and even then, she gaped, her face red as she tried to let out what she felt. When the noose loosened, she took a deep breath but hung her head, humiliated even as she tried to spit threats. "You will...both be...dead before...next week!" she cried, trying to be threatening.

Unfortunately for her, even if the demonic pair were to be captured or otherwise hindered, the princess would not be able to see it. The darkness creeping in on her vision, she realized, was not because she had been running out of air, but because her body had been responding to the brutal rape. Even as she had screamed and cried for help, warmth blossomed from her wrecked cunt, and she had been pouring out her life force onto the ground as Lucifia raped her. "N...no!" she screamed, suddenly struggling and fighting, her hips swaying from side to side. She only served to punish herself more, stimulating her useless whore pussy as she felt herself grow weaker. "N...no..." she repeated, her breathing growing fainter. "Auugh...nnngh..."

Something was coming. Something big. A large fire seemed to have been lit in her stomach. "Ugh!...stop...I beg of you...I'll do anything..." she pleaded desperately, not knowing that it was far too late. Azaziel gave a malicious, laughing roar as he thrust deep into his daughter's cunt, sending a powerful thrust straight into Elizabeth. "No...n.....nn.....uugh....!" The pleasure was too much for Elizabeth, her conscious mind rapidly melting away under the relentless raping. Her screams and pleads slowly dissolved into gurgling grunts and gasps. Her head lolled like a doll as she moaned and drooled spit all over her own bouncing tits. The corners of her mouth twitched, and her expression slowly became one of dumb erotic enjoyment. Soon she had a silly 'fuck-me' grin plastered on her face, her eyes rolling all over the place. Lucifia turned her head once more, kissing Azaziel. "Thank you so much Daddy for allowing me this first kill!" Satisfied with her poison, Lucifia withdrew her tail from Elizabeth's ruined asshole, and proceeded to whip the orgasm-crazed royal whore. The crack of her tail making the bratty princess arch and dance with pain. Slamming her cock in hard, Lucifia kissed Elizabeth sweetly on the lips. "Ok fuckpig... time to die!"

Folding her wings, she withdrew her cock and tail from Elizabeth, letting the princess fully dangle in her orgasmic bliss. Directly under her, she pushed Azaziel to the ground, grinding her cunt on his cock as she rode him reverse-cowgirl. She made a great show of her enjoyment, moaning and licking her nipples. "Oooo fuck Daddy...this is so romantic... incestuous fucking under a raped lynched princess... mmm!" The virgin blood still oozed from Elizabeth as she choked for breath, the dark drops splashing over Lucifia's body, flecking her with red. Looking up, Lucifia bit her lip in concentration as she watched the dying princess twitch and swing on the rope. Judging the moment right, she spat a gob of saliva, high and accurate, onto the hangman's rope. Her acidic saliva ate rapidly through the fibers. With a snap, the princess plummeted down towards Lucifia as the demonic pair lay prone on the grassy floor.

It was a perfectly obscene and beautifully horrifying sight for Azaziel, a perfect demonstration by Lucifia of how far she had fallen into his corruption. The poor Elizabeth fell through the air, landing squarely on Lucifia, the huge thick cock slamming into her ass, the long barbed tail ripping up through her cunt and into her abdomen. The princess's entire body thrashed and spasmed, flailing everywhere as, Lucifia french-kissed her, biting down on her tongue as she began to cum... setting the princess's senses on fire. White hot spurts of cum surged up through Elizabeth's asshole, gushing through her stretched bowels. The flood of semen surged up through her stomach, welling in her throat.

Azaziel smiled as he allowed Lucifia to go completely wild with Elizabeth. He knew he would have an excuse to punish Lucifia later, but for now, he simply leaned over her and took her like the animal she was. He brutalized her cunt, turning it from almost virginal to a torn, wet mess in seconds, his massive, rough cock destroying her. Lucifia was growing more and more able with each rebirth, it seemed. Azaziel smiled as Lucifia turned and kissed him, and he kissed her back, his cock twitching each time he heard the crack of her tail whipping Elizabeth's ass and back. Red marks formed on her pale skin, and Azaziel could feel the princess becoming more and more aroused. He growled when Lucifia broke their kiss to finish Elizabeth off, but he conceded when she pushed him to the ground, fucking him as she moaned. Romantic was not quite the word to describe it, he decided, and he showed his disapproval by dragging his long claws down her back powerfully. Nevertheless, it was arousing, mating like animals under the choking body of the bratty princess, making hard love to his daughter while their victim died above them.

Lucifia reached deep with her tongue, tasting her own jizz with each heave of Elizabeth's body. Taking a few good gulps of her own cum before pulling back from the princess's face. She gave Elizabeth a saucy foxy wink, artfully letting cum ooze from her lips and drool onto their tits. The last thing Elizabeth ever saw, was Lucifia's face then both of their breasts, and a final bubbly retch of cum from deep in her ruined body. Lucifia licked her lips, savoring the first taste of her own jizz. Roughly she wrapped her tail around the corpse, giving it a few more thrusts before casually ripping it off her cock and tossing it to the lakeside. Twirling round on Azaziel's cock, she licked herself clean before bending over to suck her own futa cock clean. "Mmmm.... I hope you enjoyed that Master Daddy... I tried to be as nasty and evil as possible!"

He stood over her, immensely more powerful and lust driven. His eyes glared down at her as he smiled cruelly, then reached down to grip her by the hair and lift her up like a doll. A chain appeared, spiked, dark, and wrapped around her neck. It dug into the muscles of her throat, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He hooked the other end around the tree, tying it off and leaving Lucifia suspended, just like Elizabeth had been. Lucifia had wings, of course, and could use them, so Azaziel did not bother in helping her stay up. No, he had other plans for her. He drew his fist back and suddenly threw it forward, a solid, powerful punch that could have killed a horse. His fist landed in her soft breast, driving the wind out of her and making her fly back on the chain. He launched another punch, balancing her out by pounding her other tit, making sure to smash her nipple hard.

Lucifia's brain burst into stars of painful exquisite pleasure as his fists thudded into her breasts, the force throwing her back against the tree, dazing her. A second shot slammed into her body, and her nipples began to leak clear sticky fluid, a sure sign she was highly aroused. Oozing freely from her tits, her 'tit-cum' soon soaked her front, sticky and sweet.

He threw an uppercut that nearly ended up fisting Lucifia's hungry cunt. Another one that threatens to spear into her bumhole. A few more strikes punish his daughter's pretty stomach, marring it with his power. He smiles as he watches her beaten body sway on the chain, then causes it to vanish, allowing her to fall to the ground and crumple into a heap. His punches were not without reason, however, for he had imbued them with his powerful lust magic. The pain had been woven with pleasure. Each punch laced with enough to make her squirt. "Ugh!!...Ahhh...Master....Oh Fuck..Master? Have I displeased you!?" she moaned, as his next strike made her knees weak, buckling her legs as her clit took the hit, engorged and red with blood. Every inch of her batter body was on fire. Fresh from sapping the princess's soul, it easily healed again, but this didn't make the punishing blows any less powerful, or less orgasmic. A haymaker to her stomach caused her to lose control of her bladder, and a stream of yellow-gold urine spurted out to mix with her tit cum soaking her thighs.

He used his clawed hand to aim his cock at her, and growls. "Stay still, cunt." he commanded as urine suddenly spews from the tip. She raised her head to her Dominus's voice. Kneeling on all fours with her arms pressing her huge tits together, she opened her mouth wide obediently. The golden stream of demon piss would have melted a human like acid, but to her it was a soothing shower of delightful obscene pleasure. "Oooooooo Master....oh Yes! Piss on me!... Piss on your sweet little toilet whore!" she gasped, as splatters of urine washed over her face, cleansing her head and neck. The spray moved down to drench her glorious round breasts, running little rivers of pleasure down her taunt tummy. Spreading her legs slightly, she moved her hand to spread her cunt lips open, the piss shower seeping into her fuck tube.

Azaziel was no weakling when it comes to pissing. He nearly hosed Lucifia down, first aiming for her mouth so that she may swallow his golden blessing. He sprayed her breasts next, painting her skin a yellow tinge, then covers her hips. He pissed especially hard at her pussy, giving her some more fluids in her filthy body, drenching her in his scent. It felt like a warm soothing massage, and she slipped her soaked fingers deep inside herself, enjoying the depraved act of masturbating in a stream of her Master's liquid waste. As the drizzle subsided, Lucifia took a big deep breath. She was once again truly his. Beaten, tamed, and marked as his territory. If they ever encountered another demon, it would know: She belonged to him. She was his toy, his property, his piece of fuckmeat to use and abuse. Azaziel breathed hard as he kicked Lucifia in the side. "Get up." he ordered. "Now that you are actually clean. Our next victim..." Azaziel had researched his victims carefully. "A virgin maid serving a knight in a farmhouse to the East."

The farmhouse was a small flight away from the lake, Lucifia amused her master by flying close under him, her tail giving him a hand-job as they closed in on the stead. Apparently, the knight was a traveling knight, having wandered through the land looking for adventure and treasures. As such, the knight had accrued a good deal of experience dealing with evil. The rest of the people on the lonesome stead comprised of a middle-aged farmer, and his young daughter. Lucifia knew the farm folk were for fun... but maybe that night was more of a challenge... perhaps a test? She knew Azaziel's true power was immense. She had fought and lost against it before at the mages tower. A lone traveling knight surely would a piece of pie! Still, she was more than happy to follow through with her master's plans... after all. It was what she existed to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	3. The Humble Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azaziel and Lucifia take a moment to indulge in the corruption of an innocent farmstead.

The night had lifted by the time they arrived, and the summer sun beat down on the farmer as he worked the fields with their trusty steed. From their vantage point on the hill overlooking the vast fields, Lucifia and Azaziel could see the maid churning butter and milking the cow. The knight was nowhere to be seen yet though...

The maid was indeed for fun. Azaziel had low expectations that some lone girl living on a farm like this could have any kind of virtue that he wanted to break and create into his own. But when he had cast the searching spell, she had turned up as a likely candidate, and so he made it an obligation to check on her. They landed together, father and daughter, behind the barn that the maid milked in. Azaziel smiled at his foul-smelling little girl, so drenched in piss and musk and tit-cum that the animals near her stood around in confused lust, wanting to flee the pure evil that Azaziel emanated and yet driven sexually crazy by Lucifia. Azaziel did not care about them and grabbed Lucifia's hair to claim her for himself.

He dragged her face close to his cock and smeared her filthy lips up and down it, before plunging the blood and cum coated shaft into her throat. Azaziel had not yet cum, as he was in control of his body, but he desired a little release before they broke the girl here. It would not be fun, after all, to simply stab his erection into her and have her die on the spot, cum gushing from every conceivable orifice. Azaziel used Lucifia like she was nothing, slamming his erection into her face repeatedly, his balls slapping into her chin and his waist ramming into her eyes. A bulge appeared in her throat as he raped her, grunting like an animal, breathing hard. He groaned as his cock stiffened inside her pretty throat, becoming more rigid, ridiculously larger...

And he exploded inside her. The jet of cum he shot into her with his first release would have blown a normal girl away. He growled his triumph over his pathetic little slut-daughter, and filled her up with his warm, potent seed. Another shot, then another pumped into her stomach, making her bulge a little and look pregnant. Azaziel chuckled as he pulled his shaft from out of her throat, taking a ridiculously long time as she tongued and cleaned every bit of his filthy erection, making it absolutely glistening as it came out of her mouth. He breathed as he rubbed it against her face affectionately. "Good little Lucifia...my pretty little demoness..." he growled as he patted her head before allowing her to stand up.

Lucifia's eyes glowed brightly as cum flooded into her stomach, Azaziel's brutal skull rape always made her cum... even if her cunt was untouched. The gush of juice from her slit saturated the air with powerful pheromones. The farmer in the field was too far away to hear, see, or smell any of it, but the farm animals were overwhelmed. The simple-minded creatures were soon stamping their feet, their weird and strange shaped cocks stiff and leaking, their minds filled with the thoughts of sex. This was not just the desire to procreate. This was Sex... fucking...purely for the purpose of lewd nasty rutting. Lucifia dutifully cleaned Azaziel's cock clean with her throat and tongue. "Mmmm I'm always your special piece of rapemeat! I love you Daddy... With every inch of my body!" she cooed, caressing his cock like a child cuddles a favorite toy.

They had not been silent as Lucifia cleaned him. Although no one else heard, the maid was too close by to miss what had happened. "Mark?" The light, pretty voice came from quite close by. "Mark, is that you? What are you...?" Lucifia turned her head to the sound. A bright little redhead girl poking her head around one of the stalls containing cows. Her eyes snapped open wide, taking in the picture of a huge powerful demon pumping cum into the throat of a comparatively smaller succubus. Lucifia's tummy was bulging obscenely, as she slurped the last of the cum from Azaziel's cock.

Maggie opened her mouth to scream but found herself without breath as Azaziel sprung forward, demonic strength and speed allowing him to move faster than her reaction. In a heartbeat, he had grabbed her by the throat and dragged her into the barn where curious animals stared at them from all sides. The door, mysteriously, was still locked, and tears began to come from the maid's eyes as she struggled weakly against Azaziel's grip. He tossed her to the ground and ripped her clothes open from the front, leaving them hanging on as his eyes ate up her body. "Hello Maggie..." he breathed with a cruel smile, his cock twitching. "I am Azaziel and this is Lucifia. Lucifia, come and greet Maggie properly...with your cock." Only muted squeaks of terror escaped her lips as she was bodily lifted to her tip toes. Thrown like a rag doll, she landed in the hay bales, her clothes falling from her body in shreds. Only the torn remains hung from her like scraps.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Lucifia sprang forward, her foot slamming against Maggie’s chest, pinning her to the ground, her tail whipping around to her neck. The sharp barb at the end pricked her skin as she drew a fine red line across her neck... venom seeping into her skin as Lucifia grinned cruelly. With nothing gagging her, she opened her mouth to scream, but only silence issued forth. The poison tail had temporarily muted her. Finally in control, Lucifia could gaze over her... a beautiful freckled little redhead...pure and innocent. Probably so prudish she'd never even wondered what the slit in her crotch is for, or even how she was born.

Leaning down, Luci grabbed on of Maggie's pigtails, "On your knees, cunt! That’s how you greet your friends and superiors... with an open mouth, and a wet pussy!" she growled, her cock growing long and hard. This time, the shaft was only slightly ridged and very flexible. Lucifia wanted to fuck the gag reflex out of Maggie. She held both pigtails firmly and forced her cock between Maggie's lips, ramming deep into her throat. Her eyes bulged wide as she choked and spluttered as her hands beating at Lucifia's thighs, but she slapped them away, moaning with satisfaction as her heaving throat massaged the length of her prick. Maggie choked hard as Lucifia bottomed out, her cunt pressed up against her chin. She held there for so long, Maggie's eyes began to roll back into head, suffocated. At the last moment, Lucifia threw her to the ground, where she lay gasping and coughing.

All around the hay bales, the animals had been tugging at their ropes to come closer. Lucifia's pheromones driving them almost insane with lust. Grinning, she whipped out her tail, lashing it through several tethers as an assortment of farm animals cantered into the hay. "Ooooo, look at all these friends you have, Maggie! I bet you're so good to them... stroking them, feeding them, cleaning them... and all they want to do is to return the favor in the only way they know." She leaned in close to her. "They want to fuck you!" Suddenly, Lucifia tugged Maggie over on to all fours. Reaching over her she grabbed what was left of her clothes and ripped them away, leaving Maggie completely naked except for her shoes. The little redhead wailed as loud as she could, but all that came out was a soft, almost erotic sigh.

Pinning Maggie's arms down to the floor, Lucifia locked eyes with one of the pigs. A stern hard glare almost commanded the porky pig to lumber up behind Maggie. Pure sadistic pleasure radiated from Lucifia's laugh as the pig rolled onto it's back and wiggled under Maggie. Rising to her feet, Lucifia plowed her cock once more into Maggie's unprepared mouth, her wings and tail pressing down on Maggie's body until the spiral cock of the pig was viciously slamming into her cunt. Maggie screamed and shrieked with pain and shock as her virgin pussy was torn open by a rough piggy cock. Lucifia was beside herself with happiness "Hahahaha! Now look at you Maggie... one moment ago you were happily milking the cows... and now... your little slut cunt is milking a piggy cock!"

Maggie's poor innocent mind was being overwhelmed by the obscenest pleasures she could possibly imagine. To make things worse, Lucifia wasn't even started yet. Maggie almost whimpered in fear as one of the horses trotted forward, the largest, thickest cock swung between its legs as it moved over her. Glancing fearfully over her shoulder, she could just see the 2-foot-long rod of fuckmeat as it slapped down on her ass. Lucifia reached forward and guided the tip towards the puckered little bud. Suddenly the horse neighed and bucked, SLAMMING its full length into Maggie's unprepared ass. A piercing scream broke Lucifia's mute venom as Maggie's bowels contorted and contracted around the invading cock. The assault was relentless and unyielding, only Lucifia's strong body prevented them from being plowed across the barn into the far wall.

Her eyes glowed dangerously as she began to become even more aroused talking about it. "Soon you'll be the farmwhore!... the dirty piece of cunt that all the animals see as fuckmeat! The horses love your ass... the pigs already fuck your cunt... mmmm I bet even those bulls and the goats would be jumping to have a turn at your cock sucking mouth! Uuughhh!" Lucifia held Maggie's head down on her cock as she raped harder and harder, the little redhead dazed and raped so much she nearly collapsed when Luci pulled her cock out. "What? Don't like that Idea?" she asked sarcastically..."Don't worry... I'll make you like it!"

Azaziel watched as Lucifia defiled the girl. He stood, stoic as a statue, a smile on his face as he saw his daughter force the farm girl into her own animals, and Azaziel knew that Maggie was simply not sister material. She was not slutty or bratty.... but she was jealous. She wanted Mark too badly to be pure, she wanted Mark to be hers. He could sense it in her voice, in her being, and he sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Go wild with her, Lucifia." he allowed, although it appeared that she was doing that already. Maggie's contorted face and struggling body were testament to Lucifia's lustful power, and some animals were breaking free and had to be held back with Azaziel's powerful magic.

With a quick glance for approval from Azaziel, Luci knelt in front of Maggie, lifting her head up. Maggie's face was awash with tears... streaming down her face as she whimpered and pleaded. "M-..Make it stop!... It hurts.. Its...bad!" she groaned. Lucifia just smiled and locked lips with the young girl. Suddenly Lucifia retched, her stomach contracting. Azaziel's earlier cumbath boiled up from her tummy, surging from her throat to gush into Maggie's mouth. Maggie's eyes snapped open, her body thrashing left and right as she tried to escape this horror... being vomited into by a Succubus. Thick white gooey cum oozed from where their lips connected, as Lucifia forced mouthful after mouthful past Maggie's horrified lips and down into her body. Flecks of cum splattered their tits and stained the barn floor as Lucifia's tummy slowly receded to its normal toned form. Satisfied, Lucifia knelt in front of Maggie and waited... her cock just out of reach of the frenetic redhead.

It came on slowly... a burning itch in her bum that was scratched with every raping thrust of the horse's cock. The same in her cunt, that same soothing pleasure when the pig fucked its cock deep into her. Even Lucifia's disgusting futa cock now looked delicious and so wet... Maggie's eyes glazed over with lust... the cum soup overtaking her as corruption began to seep into her mind. Lucifia egged her on as her tears ceased and her screams and shrieks of pain turned to moans and gasps of utter depraved enjoyment. "See little fuckpiggy? You looove your animals... so much that you want them to FUCK you...and USE you like a cumdump!" She crowed. Little Maggie nodded, sticking out her tongue to lick Lucifia's cock. A neigh and a gush announced Maggie's first ever anal horse cumshot, and as the horse backed off to its stall, Maggie reached around and scooped a handful of horse jizz from her ass. She gazed at her hand for a second, watching the white gooey cum drip from her fingertips. Then without hesitation, she opened her mouth and swallowed it all... her eyes glazing over with insatiable fucklust. All around her more animals were approaching, and she eagerly reached out to fondle their cocks. Goats, horses, pigs, bulls, dogs, even sheep.. all caressed, sucked, licked, and ultimately rammed into her once innocent virgin body. Lucifia purred as Maggie fell into depravity, defiling herself on all her wonderful farmyard friends...

Azaziel could see the corruption move inside her, twisting her and turning her screams into pleasure, turning her pain into sexual warmth, and changing her completely. Now, Maggie seemed greedy for cum. She put her hands on her somewhat small breasts and scooped what she could into her mouth, licking every last bit of cum off her fingertips. When the pig spurted into her cunt, she let out a yell of joy, kissed the animal on the chin, and stood up. Her eyes looked around the room, skipping over Azaziel and Lucifia as she collected cum on her fingertips and guided it to her mouth to sip.

The world was suddenly full of new fucktoys for her. Her legs trembled has she fell to her knees, then crawled, her green eyes on the ground, to Azaziel and Lucifia. "Th...th...thank you." she whispered as she kissed their feet, then began to crawl away. Azaziel let her. He grabbed Lucifia and kissed her hard, showing his appreciation. She had done well here. Maggie moaned as she thought of what the future held. Nighttime orgies with the animals, splattered with the cum of any species she could get her hands or pussy on. And Mark? Well, Mark was nothing. His cock probably wasn't even half as big as a horse's. She still wanted Mark, but as a playtoy more than anything else. Mark could be some fun to be had during the day, when fucking the animals was out of the question. At the mere thought of that, Maggie let out an orgasmic cry and crashed onto her chest, her legs twitching as cum spilled out of her pussy.

By sheer force of will, she forced herself back up again, and crawled towards one of the horses straining against its restraints. She lifted one shaking hand and shoved the latch aside. Her tenaciousness was rewarded. The horse immediately came forward, its stud cock hanging and hard, and Maggie made an indescribable noise of desire, crawling forward and kissing the tip. Azaziel watched, holding Lucifia back, and smiled as he would at any other pet human. For this was what Maggie was, now, nothing but a pet, smart enough to do a few tricks. A goat, small enough to fit partially under the large horse, came up behind Maggie and shoved its hard little cock into the girl's asshole, causing a cry of pleasure from below the lucky equine.

Azaziel smiled and kissed Lucifia again, biting her lip to inject his poison into her. "My little slut-daughter...you want it too, do you not? Remember the first ritual we had together, where animals had raped you to the point where you could not walk, where cum from them had nearly drowned you?" He chuckled. "Let us relive that...after you earn it." He reached down and grabbed a handful of her breast, squeezing powerfully hard as he pulled her towards the horse. Maggie made some approving sounds as she sucked the monstrous cock off, watching her new masters approach her. Did they like her show? Did they like what she was doing? She dearly hoped so, for they were all she lived for now.

The horse's tail lifted instinctively, revealing a surprisingly clean asshole. Azaziel grabbed his daughter by the head and forced her nose into it, and her tongue to the horse's balls. "Help our new fuckpig get used to her job..." he stated as he lined his cock up with her asshole. "And then I might let you fuck some of the animals..." Indeed, he would. There was a bull, a massive breeding stud that was staring hungrily at Lucifia as its nearly foot long cock throbbed below it. But for now, she was here between her daddy and a horse, speared by the asshole with one while she cleaned the asshole of the other. Azaziel scraped his claws down her back as his other hand grabbed her chest and left puncture marks there. He watched as Maggie screamed her love for a goat when it came in her asshole, and as it left, several other animals moved in. There was a zoo of a fuck fest beginning to happen, and Azaziel meant to exploit every second of it for himself and his daughter.

Lucifia's corruption was skillful and complete. She had preserved part of Maggie's old self, while altering her thoughts and desires completely. During the day, she would be the chaste and simple farm maid. She would do her duties to her father, serve the knight as she should and work with the farm animals with no thoughts of evil or corruption. At night, when the holy sun was down, she would become their filthy animal fuckbitch. Every single animal she had so lovingly cleaned and cared for during the day would become her lover, her gangbang toy. Instead of sleeping in the house with her father and the knight, she would sleep in the barn, soaked in cum, piss, and filth from her bestial lovers. Maggie would become the demonic pair's first cultist. One of many undercover agents to be made. Lucifia's satisfied evaluation was interrupted as Azaziel kissed her. The taste of his lips was enough to put her on her knees, and the poison served only to drive her to near frenzy.

Lucifia remembered her own first ritual in perfect detail. On the second day after her fellow mages had betrayed her, Azaziel had broken her magical resistance, and begun feasting on her pure and virtuous soul. Defenseless, she had been raped in every hole by his huge cock. An eternity of being held down on Azaziel's vicious thrusting pole, or dangled in the air as his tongue invaded her cunt. Being made to take huge full cumshots of his thick venomous jizz in her face... it was endless, she thought it was the worst experience ever at the time (looking back of course, it was the best fuck ever).

The best bit was next however, as Azaziel opened an infernal portal in the tower. A whole host of demonic minions and creatures tried to enter. Most of them he thrust back into the portal, but in particular he allowed the animals through. Hellish creatures not seen by humans before poured into the tower sanctuary... nightmare horses, vorrack war-boars, Cerberus hounds, and all manner of creature lined up at Azaziel's command. Lucifia could only endure the pleasure, as she was forced to ride Azaziel's cock while each animal came up to her, mounting her ass or thrusting its hard bestial cock into her mouth. All manner of piss and cum sprayed into her body, coating her sensitive skin or filling her cock hungry holes. It was one of the turning points for Lucifia... after receiving demon dog gangbang and enjoying it, there was no going back to being boring old human Lucifia. By the end of the second day, Lucifia had been truly broken. Azaziel didn't even need to hold her down. She moaned and bucked on his cock, reaching out greedily for more horse cock, or the double-cocks of the cerberus hounds, her naked body drenched with the many hue of grey-white cum she had received.

Lucifia nearly jumped into the horse's asshole. It smelt strongly musky, and it winked and contracted with every thrust the horse plowed its cock through Maggie's eager hands, the tip of her tongue thrusting into its pisshole. Luci's long tongue slithered into the horse, and immediately the horse doubled its frantic humping of Maggie's mouth. Soothingly, Lucifia reached down and gripped its balls, massaging and caressing it as her fingernails gently pierced tiny pin-pricks in its scrotum, spreading venom into its ballsack. The horse's balls began to swell, doubling production of cum until they were a heavy pair of near grapefruit sized testicles. The horse's eyes began to glow dull red as Lucifia's corruption spread into it. Its cock lengthened even further, precum now spurting out to soak Maggie's tongue and face. The redhead was beyond lustful...she was nearly insane with pleasure and desire. Slobbering and moaning incessantly, she had let go of the horse cock, sucking it into her throat while her hands reached out blindly on either side for cock. Maggie could only watch worshipfully as Lucifia's cock, long and hard swung into her face. Again and again, battered by her mistress's unholy weapon.

Lucifia too was nearing the edge of her pleasure limit. Animals all around her rubbed their cocks on her legs and thighs, which gave her a nasty idea. Tugging over a slid hay bale, she tugged Maggie out from under the horse, and dragged her onto her back on the bale. Mounting her, she thrust her cock deep into her piggy-cum soaked cunthole, stretching it wildly. Maggie's wild groan of delight was quickly silenced as Lucifia pulled the horse over and guided its swollen balls into her face. Taking the tip of its cock into her own mouth, she sucked and licked pleasurably, while Maggie orgasmed within a few thrusts of her cock. Futa precum and cunt juices gushed all over their crotches. Maggie's eyes rolled up into her head, her mind flooded with pleasure and bliss.

Meanwhile, Lucifia contracted her ass on Azaziel's cock, squeezing and massaging it. She popped her mouth off the horse's cock and turned around to gaze at Azaziel with lustful pleading eyes. "Mmmm Master...Daddy... Do you like our new playtoy? She's sooo innocent and chaste. Just look how she treats her horses!... cleaning their cocks with her mouth!" she growled, as wiggled my tits on hers. "Mmmm...you're going to be a good nasty little piggy fucker won't you?" She whispered in Maggie's ear. "You going keep those animals nice and happy?...going to keep their cocks cumming all over you?" Maggie could only nod and thrash under Lucifia's relentless cock.

Their claiming here was now complete. Maggie was theirs in every sense of the word. She gagged on nothing as her eyes rolled as Lucifia's massive shaft invaded her cunt. She sucked the horse's cock like her life depended on it, and in this lustful moment, it felt like it did. Her legs were spasming wildly from the massive sensory attack from all angles, and Maggie's eyes were leaking tears of joy as she managed, at last, to pull her mouth off the horse and instead use it to inform Lucifia just what she felt about this. Her hands, now slick with horse precum and her own spit, rubbed the massive shaft swiftly as she breathed hard, staring into her mistress's eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she blubbered, various fluids bubbling out of her mouth and onto her breasts. "Yes, mistress...I will fuck these animals every night. I will make them so satisfied with me that they'll never mate again, save with my defiled cunt and my piggy fucking mou-gnnnnnnh!" She could not finish what she said as the horse's cum suddenly sprayed into her open mouth and throat, gagging her. She choked as she tried to swallow it, her eyes staring thankfully at Lucifia. For a moment, she was almost wearing a mask of cum, before she began to lick it off, using her hands to help her.

Maggie's hands groped out to the sides and grasped the cocks of the animals, dragging them to her as strongly as she could, before the horse stepped away, its flaccid cock dragging across her breasts and face as it moved away. The farmgirl's eyes bulged as she saw the size of the massive bull that came for her now, facing her, and she trembled as its cock touched her cheek. "Yes..." she whispered. "I'm going to suck you off until you cum into my worthless mouth, until you bless my whole body with your sperm..." She nuzzled the shaft and tip, swallowing hard. She impaled her throat on the bull's cock, and the bovine stepped forward, making it impossible for Maggie to retreat. She was being powerfully fucked from both ends, and her eyes were glazed with bliss as she felt both sides pummel her hard.

Just because the farm girl was attempting to drag more and more animals to her, so they could use her as their mate whenever they pleased, did not mean that Lucifia was not a target as well. Ropes of stringy animal cum shot up her legs as the animals came from the sheer pressure of being near her, their cocks on her sexy thighs. Animals reeled back, their minds captured by the most powerful orgasm they had, only to be replaced by more. Lucifia was wearing thigh stockings of cum now, the sticky white sperm trailing down her legs and coating her with white sperm. Azaziel helped with this, his hands running roughly over her body and smearing the cum over her, his claws dragging down to leave bloody furrows on her skin. He loved marking her skin, for he knew it would be flawless again. She would feel the pleasure and sharp pain for a while. He growled at her as his cock slammed into her asshole, pummeling her and forcing her to grab something, anything for support.

"You have done well, whore." he stated as he shoved her down, forcing her head below the bull's face. The animal's mouth and eyes were contorted in an indescribable way, but it could only have been said to be of terrifying pleasure. Drool dripped from its hanging tongue onto Lucifia's back, and Azaziel gave her butt hard slaps as he approached orgasm, his breathing growing harder. "Our new playtoy the animal fucker...how does it feel, Maggie, being so slutty that no man can satisfy you now?" He laughed as he pulled Lucifia out of Maggie powerfully, gripping her cock so hard that he stopped her from cumming no matter what she wanted. "And now for you, my dear daughter...your reward for being such a good cunt, to have earned your dominus another bitch to breed and use..."

He kissed her again, invading her mind powerfully with pleasure. He pulled her back, out of the coupling of bull and farmgirl, but kept her head in. His massive hand gripped her head and forced her into Maggie's ruined cunt, and it dripped precum and blood and Hell knew what else onto Lucifia's lips and cheeks. Azaziel's hand was terrible and rough as he gripped his daughter's cock hard, brutally so, and began to stroke it. "Your reward, Lucifia...you should be very grateful that your daddy is nice enough to reward you like this, letting you shoot your cum all over the floor from his hand..." Azaziel growled. He worked at her faster, stroking, stroking, stroking. "Cum for me, my daughter. Show me that you are worthy of being mine, show me that you really are daddy's little cunt. Cum for me and remind me of why I keep you alive and around, you useless piece of cuntmeat." Azaziel's abdomen pressed into her back and butt, hard, and his balls slapped repeatedly against her cock, heavy, showing how ready she was to cum.

Maggie felt like she was in control of herself. She felt she could decide what she wanted... and she wanted nothing more than to fuck all the animals in the world. Yes...all of them. Every type of horse, pig, goat, bull, dog...anything with a thick strong cock. She wanted nothing more than to serve her demonic masters by wantonly giving her once pure body to these beautiful horny animals. That knight she had been curious about became so boring in her mind. Only two feet to walk on? No furry hair or feathers?...a small cock with no knot? Maggie pushed the knight from her mind, she would kill him later for the glory of Azaziel and Lucifia. Right now, all she wanted to do was lick cum from her fingers and watch her two masters play. She giggled innocently, as yet another pig cock exploded into her fingers, with a squeal of delight the huge porker blasted cum all over Maggie's freckled pale skin. Gleefully she squatted in the gooey messy hay, licking cum from the floor as her cunt and ass were ravaged by her beloved animals.

Meanwhile, Lucifia was in a pleasure whirlpool of her own. Her mouth crushed into Maggie's cunt, licking and slurping the huge goat cock ramming itself into her stretched and ruined pussy. Cum of all sorts dribbled from her sopping hole. Each thrust caused a spurt of cum to splash onto Lucifia's tits. "Oh fuck yes!....oh Daddy! I'm your good piece of cuntmeat! I'm your toy! Your filthy little fuckpig... I'm nothing but your slave and cumwhore!" Her lewd screams were drowned out by the bleating of goats, and squeal of happy pigs, but Azaziel heard her.

He suddenly tightened his powerful grip on her shaft. She groaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. The edge of her vision went blurry as Azaziel's strong hang squeezed her cock tight, stopping her from cumming. Her body screamed for her to cum, and her cock contracted in vain. She spasmed and thrashed in his relentless grip. Her thrusting hips desperately trying to make her cum, the pleasure building and building in her body. "Ahhhh!..Ahh..ha...M..Master...Please...let me cum! I beg you!..Daddy!...oh fuuuuck!" At Azaziel's glace, a crowd of animals hopped to Lucifia's cock, a dozen dirty animal tongues lapping the cockhead and diving into her exposed cunt. The sensation threw Lucifia into an orgasm seizure, her eye rolling back completely, her arms and legs shaking and spasming. Her tail thrashed from side to side, coiling around anything it met before flying off and whipping about in the air. 

With a grin, Azaziel let her go completely, letting her fall onto the cum-soaked hay. Suddenly free, she fell forward, her back arching as she rolled and nearly exploded with cum. Her cock lashing left and right, spraying the air with thick futa cum. Her mouth opened in a long erotic moan, her own cum splashing up into her face as she writhed in a pool of mixed cum, piss, blood, and cunt juices. Every animal her cum touched went wild, leaping up onto Maggie or another animal, rutting and humping everything in sight. One particularly savage dog mounted Lucifia's face, its knotted cock thrusting down into her throat. It happily buried it's muzzle in Maggie's asshole and licked it clean. Lucifia ended up on her back, pumping thick sticky cum onto herself, her cock slowly deflating as it spurted its last few shots over her tummy. When the dog finally came and moved off Lucifia's face, she was unconscious. Her open mouth drooled cum onto the floor, her body twitching as it slowly wound down from its endless orgasm.

Only flashes of Maggie's flesh were visible now, among the animals that now attacked her. The girl looked absolutely wild now, her eyes rolling all over as she attempted to scream past the animal cock in her mouth. Her squeals could not even be heard over the squelching of things in her pussy, her asshole. Azaziel had not yet cum, and he met Lucifia's eyes after the dog left, watching her fade out of consciousness. He chuckled and reached forward to pat her head, watching it loll to the side. Maggie had been conquering, and her body put to their use. She was still trying, it seemed, to fuck all the animals at once, but exhaustion was slowly setting in. Frankly, he could not have cared less. She was just a spy bitch; it would be no big deal if they lost her. He reached forward and picked Lucifia up, throwing her over his shoulder. He could feel her dripping on his body as he moved out of the farmhouse, then jumped and took off. Their next target was already in mind, but for this one, he needed his slut-daughter in top shape. This one, a female paladin the midst of a mostly male army, was both well-defended and very able to fight. Her bodyguards were females too, as she had wanted to preserve purity so her fight was pure.

Azaziel wanted to defile that. He grinned cruelly as he landed on the sandy banks of a river, tossing Lucifia onto the ground next to him. He would have loved to keep her an unconscious play thing for a while longer, but he needed her for the next corruption. Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the water, his own body's heat causing it to steam as he walked into it. His hand tightened in her hair as he shoved her underwater, watching her carefully. The ice cold river, the water from the mountains, would be enough to shock her awake, but not enough to give her all the power she had spent in corrupting Maggie. He held her under for longer than necessary, only waiting until she struggled to keep from drowning before pulling her out. "Good girl, Lucifia." He said as he let her breathe once, then shoved her back underwater.

This time, he pressed her face to his massive cock. The water was several feet deep now, but his cock, pointing straight forward and curving slightly upwards, threatened to break the top of the water. Azaziel forced Lucifia's lips onto his erection and began to thrust, grunting as his orgasm built up fast. He had not yet cum, for he had been saving it for this. Within a few long, slow thrusts, his cock, buried up to the hilt in her willing, underwater mouth, released. Azaziel spurted deeply inside her throat, into her stomach, and let out a long, satisfied moan as he filled her with his power, in the form of his gift of cum. He grinned as he pulled back and dragged her head out of the water, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready, my cunt? Our next target is not as easy as Maggie...."

The water around the pair of them glowed a sickly green as Azaziel's orgasm filled Lucifia with new lust and power. Raising her head out of the boiling water, she licked her way up his chest, her eyes glowing with his demonic aura. Her long slippery tongue lapped up to his neck, before she nuzzled him and kissed his cheek. "I'm always ready to make your most perverted wishes come true Daddy!" she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	4. Revenge is Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifia gets satisfying revenge on the rival mage that betrayed her so long ago.

The Paladin Alice was one of the Heroes of the Human Empire. Prized in the land for her purity and piety, she was a role model for both the church and the army. She had grown up in the priests' care, her virginity pure and intact all the way to adulthood. Her body was flawless and blessed by the priests and bishops in the capital city. Training tirelessly with sword, shield, and holy spear, Alice had cut down countless demons and traitorous humans alike. Some of the Demons killed were old allies or friends to Azaziel, and revenge was in order.

Alice had spent part of her time at the Mage's tower and had met Lucifia prior to her corruption. When the tower fell, Alice had been sent to clear the demonic influence. However, by that time Azaziel had escaped with his prized daughter, and no survivors had been left alive to tell the true tale. Assuming Lucifia had been killed, the Human King had promoted Alice to be general and tasked Alice with wiping out all monsters and demons from the face of the planet. Alice had conducted a massive crusade across the human borders. Some of her victims were evil demons, some of them were simply trying to live life peacefully. Her righteous fury claimed so many demons, her holy sword was renamed Demon-Fall, and she was given a personal guard of female warriors trained in the same way she was. In total 5 women comprised the Human Empire's Demon-Slaying team.

It would be a tricky task to get through the human army and take Alice. Lucifia was sure Azaziel would want to do it publicly, likely defiling Alice's guards one by one, killing or enslaving them before moving on to take Alice in front of the entire army. At that point, her army would probably fold, taking out an important piece in the Human Empire. Lucifia didn't care how Azaziel decided to do it, but she definitely wanted to be a part... she would love for Alice to recognize her just before becoming her sister, or her slave.

Azaziel had planned well. Alice was not defended by her massive army right now, the large entourage that served mostly as cannon fodder for the demons she meant to slay. She had taken but a small chunk of that army, as well as her five most powerful companions, the Demon-Slaying team, with her on a quest to renew her purity. A temple, which lay far, far away from the kingdom, was her goal and destination; her pace would be grueling, and her dedication, unwavering. Azaziel would have to destroy such a pure character, and the thought made his erection twitch.

Alice would no doubt put up a fight, her and her five female companions. Azaziel planned to get each and every one of them to a breaking point, and then shatter them, like had shattered Lucifia. The only difference, only Alice herself would be the final course, and frankly, Azaziel did not care whether she died or not. But she would be humiliated in front of the crowd, and she would scream, he promised himself. With his plan vaguely in mind, the demon grabbed his daughter and gave her cunt a slow stroke, guiding his fingers in and out of her to get her wet and her precum dripping. He needed her at her sexual peak in order to go about doing this. He was powerful, immensely so, and so was his daughter, but they would be fighting women that knew how to kill demons.

Many of Azaziel's friends who had been killed by Alice had underestimated her, but even so, she was not weak. There were, after all, not one, but five pure maidens who wielded blessed weapons and wore holy armor. Azaziel flew, his daughter in tow behind him, and headed for the encampment where Alice and her group rested the night. It was getting dark now, for when they had brutalized Maggie, it had already been nearing sunset. It was darker now, the moon coming up, and a full moon at that. Tonight was a night when Azaziel's power ran high in his blood and he looked forward to it. He grinned darkly as the pinprick lights of the encampment came into view. From what he could remember of his companion's failures, there was one companion who slept early. Frankly, she needed it, for she was a mage whose magical powers were in use everyday and they drained her greatly. 

The fire pit around the mage's tent was already dark by the time they arrive. Azaziel cloaked himself and his daughter in darkness, allowing them to approach unseen. The soldiers were busy playing cards and talking, trying their best to also remain pure for their journey to Alice's goal. Azaziel chuckled. Pathetic humans. He reached her tent, a large imposing pavilion and everything seemed dark around it. The stupid bitch had not even put guards up and he shook his head. She seemed to be an easy one. This would be fun and quick, and then he could move onto the next holy cunt. He shoved the tent flaps aside and expected to find the girl laying there, helpless, sleeping.

Instead, she was sitting up, her flaxen hair falling over her shoulders. Her legs were crossed and she was naked, revealing a completely shaven pussy. She grinned as she held her wand up and shot a prepared spell at Azaziel. Bindings of light attacked his wrists and ankles, holding them back as he tried to move forward, a grimace on his face. What the... "You did not think I would sense your blatant cloaking spell? Or that I would not be prepared when I sensed your heavy magical presence?" She let out a light laugh. Kyra had apparently been more devious than he realized. Her piercing blue eyes scanned his body, and she stood. "Well...I'd love to play..." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But I'm afraid I can't. Goodbye."

"Lucifia!" Azaziel growled, watching Kyra's eyes widen as he said the name. "Come to my aid!" Immediately the cocky mage recoiled at the name, her confident smirk vanishing to a faltering frown. "Lucifia?...no...she...she is dead!" gasped Kyra, her eyes wide with disbelief. Azaziel chuckled. "Lucifia? Dead? No. She is more alive...more powerful than you will ever be." He struggled against the bindings, feeling them weaken as Kyra directed her attention elsewhere. Although he was still unable to move, he was very able to watch as the room fell into a darkness so dense that only Azaziel and his demon daughter could see clearly in it.

From the shadows behind Azaziel's wings, Lucifia emerged, darkness and smoke billowing out around her. Both sinister and magical, the smoke engulfed everything, snuffing candles and sealing the tent. No one outside would hear anything of what went on inside now. The guardian mage stepped back, moving behind a glowing crystal ball. She hurriedly chanted an incantation as Lucifia sashayed closer, her tail whipping about in anticipation. With a shout, Kyra launched a fireball from the crystal orb, which exploded against Lucifia's hand and vanished. Lucifia's tail casually lashed forward, the bladed tip slashing through the crystal ball. Both halves sparked and sputtered with fractured energy before exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Why hello, Kyra!" said Lucifia cheerfully, as she kicked over the table, sending the guardian mage scurrying. "How have you been! It's been ages since I've seen you...about the time...oh yes. About the time you left me to die at the hands of a powerful lust demon in the Mage's tower!" Kyra dodged from behind a cabinet just in time as a harsh blow from Lucifia's wings smashed it to smithereens. For a moment, Lucifia's eyes lost their usual lustful glow, and burned with the angry fire of a true demon. "YOU sabotaged my charms! YOU rearranged my runes! YOU chipped the prison crystals!" she screamed at Kyra, marching after the terrified mage, destroying everything in her path. It was the first time Azaziel saw Lucifia's pure destructive anger...it was extremely gratifying.

Kyra' whispered a frantic incantation, the same bindings of light wrapping around Lucifia's wrists and ankle. But Lucifia hardly broke stride as she scoffed and whispered a counter-spell, the glowing bracers on both Lucifia and Azaziel fading to nothing. "Kyra don't mock me... or are you as stupid as you were when you betrayed me?" she hissed... "That spell was MY invention! MINE BITCH!" she raged, her clawed hand lashing across Kyra's face leaving long thin red marks. "I invented it to capture my dear Azaziel!" she purred, as she chased Kyra past Azaziel, her hand reaching out to stroke the tip of his dripping cockhead.

Lucifia let Kyra back into a corner. Letting her cower, she knelt beside Azaziel, her long tongue snaking out to caress the huge cockshaft, licking and slurping lovingly, her cunt openly dripping onto the tent floor. "Instead, because of you... he captured me, and raped me." she purred, her eyes looking up worshipfully at him. "...again, and again... with this thick fuckpole... in every hole until rape became erotic fucking...and 'stop' became 'more'." She opened her mouth wide and engulfed his cock, slurping half the length down into her throat and moaning pleasurably, her fingers massaging his balls. She pulled off and a thin strand of saliva still dripped between her lips and his cock. "Because of you...I became his grateful little toy... his piece of fuckmeat... his cumslut. "She rose and moved towards Kyra. "I suppose I should thank you...offer you the same... but you are truly worthless. Scum not worthy of living after your cunt is used up and gaping.

Kyra stood up defiantly, her body glowing with magical energy. "I won't be taken by a second-rate whore like you!" she screamed, unleashing a torrent of magical spells at the demonic pair. Lucifia launched herself into the fray, firing her own magical barrage, laced with the taint of demonic energy. The fight was so graceful, almost like a choreographed dance. Each spell collided in an explosion of colors. The dueling pair circling round the tent, leaping and dodging each other's spells while sending out her own. Some spells were big and loud, others were whispering and silent. This magic was beyond powerful, most definitely in the mystic arts beyond Azaziel's knowledge.

Kyra was good, she was Alice's personal guard and the most powerful mage in the army. But Lucifia had been the prized pupil for a reason. Her spells were simply stronger, more frequent, and more varied, and Kyra had to concentrate hard to keep her defenses up. Too hard...as suddenly she screamed wildly, her body arching painfully as Lucifia's tail snuck behind her, and impaled her slender body, its bladed head thrusting up into her ass. Drops of blood splattered across the tent floor as Lucifia slammed Kyra against a tent post, whipping her from surface to surface. Kyra flailed wildly, pain overwhelming her mind as Lucifia cast a silence spell to prevent her from casting more spell. Dragging her close, Lucifia grinned at Kyra's silent scream. "Mmmm, you were always most agreeable when silent. You can still cast spells you know... if you can concentrate hard enough. Can you do it, cunt?" Kyra looked about to do so, when Lucifia suddenly gripped her breast. Sharp claws dug into her flesh, and she gasped in pain, her concentration broken.

"No?...what a shame... but then again, you were always a second-rate magicker..." Lucifia sniffed. Twisting Kyra around, she lifted Kyra off her feet, dangling her in front of Azaziel. "A gift for you Master!"

Kyra, however, was not done. Her power ran on emotions, and now her emotions ran high. Even as she felt threatened, even as she knew she was going to die, the powerful mage, a disciple of Alice, managed to get one last blast of magic illogically up, her emotions strengthening it. In her terror, she managed to muster enough powerful concentration to turn her arm up and launch the bolt at Lucifia, sobbing, tears running down her face as Azaziel growled and reached his claws around her neck, angry. "How dare you attack my daughter!" he growled shoving two fingers up her cunt. Blood trickled down as Azaziel mercilessly stole Kyra's virginity, not with a cock, but with his hand. The mage was limp, but still crying as Azaziel looked to see what the magic had done to Lucifia.

It had been a powerful magic, well aimed. Lucifia had been hit hard, her magic drained as it shielded her from the worst of the blast. And at that moment, he hit upon a good idea. An amazing idea. Almost tenderly, the demon lifted Lucifia into his arms, and walked over to the marble altar that Alice required all her best servants to have. It was a bitch to carry around, but Azaziel was grateful for it as he dumped Lucifia on top of it, shoving the holy book that rested on it to the ground. "Lucifia...my reward for your valor...is death." He grinned, his cock growing barbs as he cocked his head at her. "Death, and rebirth, my daughter. Prepare the spells, for there will be a sacrifice before you die."

He reached and grabbed Kyra as she pitifully attempting to crawl away, unable to move very far for how badly her pussy and asshole hurt. He lifted the mage by the neck, dragging her over to the altar that his daughter rested on, and tossed Kyra on top of Lucifia. "Take her pussy. I will take her asshole. We shall both feel the moment at which this cunt who dared hurt my daughter breathes her last." He grinned as his massive, barbed cock shoved at Kyra's asshole, and the mage's tears dripped onto Lucifia's face. "Are you ready, my daughter cunt? Let us destroy this bitch once and for all, and then destroy you to rebuild you."

Lucifia looked up in time to see Azaziel cruelly tear Kyra's virginity with a swift casual thrust of his fingers. Her purity gone forever. Standing back up, Lucifia unleashed her anger on Kyra, anger kept pent up for all those years. Lashing her back with her claws and slamming her with her wings. "Worthless stupid fucking whore!" she screamed, as she drew blood with every hit. "You piece of jealous weak fuckmeat!" Kyra shrieked and gasped with pain, defenseless against the onslaught. "You were always useless, only good for blaming others for your stupid mistakes, and your arrogant snobbish ways!" Suddenly she stopped and leaned in, pressing her body up against Kyra's. Slowly her tongue snaked forward, pressing into her neck and worming it's way up to stroke her cheek. "I suppose I should thank you though. Without you... I would have never felt Master's huge cock rape me!"

A wave of Lucifia's hands locked Kyra's wrists to the altar's rails. Kyra's eyes widened as she struggled against the perverted demonic shackles..."Oh yes, Kyra. These are my new shackles... like the ones you stole... except...dark!" Kyra's scream of pain was cut short as Lucifia kissed her deeply, her tongue reaching deep making Kyra retch. Lucifia moaned as her claws scratched Kyra's back, making the poor girl arch. Her fingers dug in deep as she pulled Kyra irresistibly down into her, the succubus’s thick demonic futa cock pressing into the mage’s soiled cunt. Lucifia savored every inch, every gasp of despair, and that final scream as she bottomed out a good 12 inches into the now ruined no longer virgin cunt of her once powerful rival.

Using the last of her magic, Luci conjured glyphs and runes around the altar. The once holy chamber was filled with sickly green smoke and the erratic flash of demonic runes and symbols. The discarded holy book glowed dully on the floor, forgotten and disgraced Kyra lay sandwiched between two rutting hellspawn. Her eyes flashed with pain and unreleased magic. Her emotions were still running high: pain, panic, anger, fear, and a growing pleasure. Yet she had no release, she couldn't cast spells while tied down. Lucifia however, was regaining her power rapidly.

"Mmmm... see these nasty lips, Kyra?" she said, theatrically running her tongue along her dark red lips. "If it weren't for you... maybe Prince Adrian would be kissing them right now... the pampered prince always got his way, and he always wanted me. But instead..." Lucifia leaned close, her nipples rubbing up against Kyra's. "Instead... I've licked so many balls...sucked my master's cock so many times and swallowed so many shots of cum... it's belongs to my master... it's his mouth cunt... his throat fucktube!" Suddenly Lucifia's nipples opened wide, the erect jutting nubs turning into tiny teethed mouths that latched on to Kyra's nipples. Her scream of pain and terror dissolved into a gurgle of indescribable pleasure and pain as the teeth injected her tits with venom.

Lucifia laughed as Kyra drooled into her mouth... the once haughty mage now a drooling orgasming mess...a perfect blood sacrifice...Kyra was completely captured now. Unable to scream, unable to move on the altar, with her back lashed into broken red strips. It was now up to Azaziel to break her in spirit, to turn her soul and magic into energy for Lucifia to take in and use, for he needed his daughter-bitch at full power. Kyra's eyes, dulled with pain, now brightened with fear as she mouthed the word "No". Still, however, she had no choice, with Lucifia's futa shaft buried up her cunt and chains binding her. Tears flowed from her eyes to land on Lucifia, and Azaziel gripped her hips hard.

He could feel the power in the room, an energy that Lucifia had conjured using the last of her demonic power. It guided Kyra to his cunt daughter and made the witch's power flow into Lucifia. Kyra sobbed with fear, regret, and pain, and suddenly froze mid-sob, her body stiffening. The feeling of a demon's barbed cock expanding in her virgin asshole was indescribable. The pain was so great that she simply froze and could not voice how terrible it felt. Not only that, but Lucifia and Azaziel were toying with her marked back, bringing burning feelings into her mind. Kyra, held back by the spell that prevented her from being heard, finally surrendered. Instead of screaming, she simply lolled down, her eyes empty for a moment as her mouth hung open, splashing drool onto Lucifia. Blood welled up around Azaziel's cock as he slapped her butt, drawing a slight reaction. Kyra had broken inside. While she was still technically alive, her body functioning, her mind had shattered into tiny, sand-like pieces. 

Before her corruption, Lucifia had not done this. She had continued to cling to her values and her holiness until the last moments, when his cum invaded her fucktubes and corrupted her all the way to her mind. Kyra had simply given it all up, and Azaziel shook his head as he began to thrust, shoving his cock into her hard. Kyra made little squeals as the cock slammed into her asshole, and Azaziel growled as he pulled out and yanked Kyra off Lucifia. Te tossed the mage to the ground, where she flopped for a moment, her body responding to the immense pain. Lucifia was alone on the altar now, and Azaziel smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Just you and me now, cunt. Just like our first times...just like at our home in the cave. Only this time, the sacrifice is finally worthy of being yours." His eyes narrowed as he reached forward and drew his claws across her chest, his massive cock prodding at her entrance.

He leaned over her, licking his lips before biting her ear. "You die now, my little cuntslave. And when you wake up, she dies." He plunged into her powerfully, his balls slapping against her ass. Her cock stood straight up, and he knew just how to reward her for that. Kyra lay on the ground, her face distorted by the broken emotions running through her. Azaziel did not care as his erection pierced into Lucifia's womb, brutalizing her as he used his claws to hold her arms. "I love you, my little cunt. You are mine and my proudest creation." he whispered, his eyes moving up and down her body. He fucked her with intent to kill, not slowing down a bit as he plunged into her, building her up to orgasm. He moved one claw from her arm down to her cock, grabbing it and holding it hard.

Lucy purred and reached out for Azaziel, her cheerful grin bright and happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cooing and moaning as his thick hard cock slipped inside her, the sharp barbs stinging her cunt, spreading pleasure through her body. "Awww Daddy... so soon? Mmmm Ok Daddy, I'll be your dirty nasty cumstained fuckpiggy! I'm sooo much better than that useless bag of pussy!" she chimed, as her entire body bucked and writhed under his forceful thrusts. Cunt juices spurted from her pussy onto the holy altar, staining the marble permanently black. All around the room the candles relit with a evil green flame, the wax burning a sweet intoxicating scent that drove everyone's sex-drive through the roof.

But she deserved reward, not punishment. Instead of squeezing her so hard that she could not cum, he began to move his hand up and down, his rough palm granting her powerful stimulation. His cock rammed into her cunt while he stroked her cock, and he wore nothing but a terrible smile as he loomed over her. "Do you feel it, my lovely Luci? Is it too much for you?" He chuckled hoarsely. "Cum, then. Cum, give it all up to me, my little cunt!" He howled as his thrusts grew more and more powerful, slamming her into the altar. "Die." he commanded, his voice so powerful with magic that Kyra gave half a spasm and came as well.

His cock pushed at her tummy, showing in her skin as he plowed deep into her lustful womb. The familiar sensation made her cunt and womb spasm around his cock, milking him. "Oh fuck yes!... I love you Daddy! I love being your fuckpig! I love licking you cum and piss off the floor... I love kneeling in front of you to lick your slimy cock!" she screamed, her vision slowly turning black at the edges. "I want to be your cumtoy forever! I want to be bring your more sextoys and bitches!" She gasped as Azaziel swatted her cock, precum flicking off the tip. She was going over the edge. Nothing could stop her ultimate pleasure or ultimate doom. The last thing she saw was his menacing grin and his blazing eyes....she was a helpless cocksleeve under him, she was his plaything...and his cock killed her.

******

Lucifia felt the familiar floating sensation, her vision swimming back into view. She was human again...as a soul. Drifting serenely over the scene, she gazed fondly down at Azaziel, as he continued to rape her dead body. She grinned as he leaned down to lick and bite at her nipples. Sliding around, she watched in almost slow motion as Azaziel's thick cock slammed again and again into her cunt, the muscles in her pussy still contracting around his thick fuckmeat. On the floor Kyra wasn't even try to get away, her body twitching and spasming as Lucifia's tail continued to spear into her. Emerging...or trying to emerge from Lyra's ruined body was her soul, struggling and tugging to leave her body.

Lucifia grinned and floated closer. 'Well, well... Lyra, welcome to the spirit world!... I've been here a lot! It's where I spend a few moments before going back to my Master.' Kyra's soul was screaming and sobbing as she tried to escape. Lucifia knew what she was trying to do. Like herself, Lyra had studied reincarnation and regeneration. If Kyra's soul could get free of her body, she could cast a resurrection spell, re-creating her body elsewhere. But it was not to be. The warm light of heaven opened up over the pair, and Kyra tried to reach for it, but Lucifia loomed over her. "I think I'll have a little fun with you... give you your wish before ripping it away!"

She knew Azaziel could see souls, and she decided to put on a show. Drifting towards Kyra, Lucifia's clit thickened and lengthened into a long cock. Grabbing Kyra's spirit, she wrenched her head back, thrusting into her mouth. Throwing the pair against the side of the altar, she brutally fucked Kyra's head, slamming it against the marble. As a spirit Kyra couldn't be physically hurt, so Lucifia was as ruthless as possible. Turning her round, she draped Kyra over Lucifia's still body. Forcing Kyra's head down onto her physical cock, Lucifia positioned herself behind her, slamming her spirit cock into Kyra's ass and cunt, not bothering to be gentle. It must have been amazingly for Azaziel to see Lucifia's spirit raping Kyra's right over her corpse.

She began to chant an ancient spell, magical energy gathering around her soul. Lucifia was casting the resurrection spell, but not on herself...on Kyra. Kyra screamed wildly, her spirit forced to lie over Luci's physical body, her lips stretched around her physical cock. With a flash, Kyra was resurrected. Her old broken body vanished, a brand-new body reappearing over Lucifia's corpse. Because of the positioning, Kyra reawaken to life with a huge mouthful of Lucifia's bladed and barbed cock thrust down her throat. Her wild scream vibrated through Lucifia's cock and to Azaziel's as well. Luci's spirit grinned, what a perfect way to come back to life. Diving down towards the dark demonic pull, she disappeared from the spirit world to rejoin her Master.

****

Lucifia's body arched and spasmed as her soul reunited with it. Her skin and eyes glowed brightly. "Ahhhhhh....fuck yes!" she moaned, instantly grabbing Kyra on the sides of her head, gagging her with violent thrusts of her cock into her skull. "Mmmm Master! Daddy! Dominus!...you're cock is sooo fucking huge! I love it!" she moaned. Running her claws through Kyra's pussy lips, she stabbed at her cunt with her tongue. Lucifia's wings closed around Kyra, lashing her back and pinning her in 69 position over her.

Feeling the time was right, she pulled her tongue out and purred at Azaziel. "Mmmm Daddy... I want to kill Kyra with you... I want her to send her on her way... broken and fucked!" Keeping Kyra in 69 position, Azaziel moved round to stand over Lucifia's head. She slithered her wet tongue over his dripping balls and up his thick cockshaft. Opening wide, Lucifia groaned as she accepted Azaziel's huge fuckmeat into her throat upsidedown, her forehead slapped by his balls repeatedly until he deemed himself ready. She watched with sadistic evil glee as Azaziel rammed his cock into Kyra's unprepared ass, then cunt. The two holes, newly virgin, were once again defiled and ruined in glorious close up for Lucifia. Back and forth, stretching Kyra's holes wide, filling them with slick precum. Finally, he settled on Kyra’s cunt, and the two demons rammed their tails into her asshole simultaneously.

Lucifia laughed and lovingly worshiped Azaziel's balls, thrusting in tandem with Azaziel, spit roasting Kyra's flailing body. Harder and harder, Kyra's eyes were rolling back into her head. Having only just regenerated, her body was weak, and her spirit weaker. Pleasure was flooding her body and mind from every angle. Her skull was sore from being slammed into Lucifia's pelvis, her cunt burned with pleasure as Azaziel's impossibly long cock ripped into her, and her ass screamed with pain as two demonic tails twisted and writhed inside her digging deeper and deeper.

She knew it was close... both of them were about to cum at the same time. One demonic cumshot was enough to shatter a human mind or taint it forever. Two cumshot from a Lust Demon and a Succubus would utterly destroy Kyra...and thats exactly what Lucifia wanted. Kyra's muted squeaks of desperation were slowly melting into garbled moans and slobbering gasps for breath. By the tightening of Azaziel's balls, Lucifia felt Azaziel was close... she was so looking forward to Kyra's demise. "Mmmmmm Please Master... Kill Kyra...I want to see her body twitch full of cum... a tummy full of my cum...a cuntful of your cum... a perfect way to go!"

Kyra could not deal with this pain, not when she thought she had escaped and made it free. Her arms and legs went limp, unable to support herself as pleasure and pain rampaged throughout her body. "Gnnngh...gaaack...gwwwwwwwhh..." she tried to scream onto Lucifia's cock. Azaziel growled at his succubus daughter's suggestion, nodding his assent. She was newly empowered now, freshly recharged, and Kyra's soul would help invigorate her even further. The fact that they had taken her oral, anal, and vaginal virginity TWICE today was an added powerful magical bonus. She could only feel the pleasure drawing out the torture, and, without even knowing, she instinctively felt the cum building up in both cocks. No....no!

Too late. Azaziel and Lucifia erupted into her at the same time, sending boiling hot cum down both ends. Kyra's eyes went wide, then rolled all the way to show her whites. Her screams shook her body as the sperm burned pleasure into her, forcing her to cum over and over and over again, precious life fluids draining from her body. Her insides felt like they were burning, and, indeed, darkness spread down her dying body as the demonic cum invaded her. Her back arched, then snapped straight as she tried to weakly fight, but to no avail. Her eyes showed again, but they glowed with helplessness as she was lifted into the air by the strong demonic tails. Cum dripped from her body, from her pussy and mouth and even her eyes, as she hung there, slowly, slowly draining out, dying above Lucifia to give the succubus power.

Lucifia rose slowly from her prone position on the altar. She stood before the twitching orgasming former colleague. Sliding her fingers down her slick skin, she could feel the winds of magic swirling around them, draining slowly from Kyra and into her own body. Feigning curiosity, Lucifia turned Kyra around, using her tail like a spit up her ass. “Hmmm, you know… You could have made a pretty good harem girl. A nice body, a sassy mind. Too bad you chose to be a jealous cunt. Oh well… at least your energy won’t go to waste.

Lucifia moved in close to Kyra, sliding her hand around her hips as if starting a dance. The other caressed Kyra’s neck as she pulled her in close. Lucifia’s tongue licked her pure clean white fangs, her smile widening as her futa cock pressed into Kyra’s cunt, lengthening and thickening along the way. With a grunt, she thrust it past Kyra’s cervix and into her womb. But it didn’t stop there… it began thickening further, and syhponing life-force from Kyra. With every thrust, Kyra’s life was ripped from her body, straight into Lucifia’s cock. Immediately she began cumming hard, as Azaziel took his place behind Kyra, sliding his cock into her asshole besides their tails. The sheer thickness of his cock and two tails were enough to nearly rip her open.

Lucifia's silvery laughter was the last thing Kyra ever heard. Her soul was torn to shreds by the torrent of cum that flooded through her body. Thick white jizz bubbled out her nose and ears, a little even seeping from her staring eyes as the pair of evil demons filled her like a balloon. Lucifia could feel her strength renewing as Kyra's essence was broken own and absorbed into her body. As expected, Lucifia began to change once again, her horns growing longer, her body stronger and sexier. Her evolution taking her a good ways forward, as Kyra's essence added significant magical power to Lucifia's already considerable store.

Dutifully, Lucifia kicked off the withering husk, its dried mass dissolving to dust as Lucifia fell to her knees, her large tits pressed up against Azaziel's thick cock. Again and again her tongue lapped his balls, cleaning and caressing his murder weapon as she gazed with love and lust up at her rapist. "Mmmmm....thank you Master... I love the way we killed her... like a piece of worthless cunt meat!" she moaned and groaned as she forced herself onto his cock, slurping every evil inch of his fuckpole clean. When she came up for air, his cock was pristine and shining.

Rising, Lucifia rubbed up against Azaziel lovingly, her newly regenerated body glowing with power as she waved her hand, and the smoke in the room faded. Grinning at Azaziel, her eyes lit up. "I have a plan Daddy... to help us get to the other guardians easily." she stepped over to the altar, dipping her finger in Kyra's virgin blood. Licking it onto her tongue, she savored the taste, closing her eyes as she chanted low under her breath. The obscene runes glowed and flashed brightly, and the tent filled with a brilliant light.

When the glare subsided, the room was completely clean. The crystal ball was intact on the table. The furniture clean and neat in its rightful place. Lucifia was nowhere to be seen, and Kyra was standing in front of Azaziel, strong and alive. Kyra gave Azaziel a wink, lifting her mage skirt to reveal a dripping wet cunt, and a thick futa cock that slowly shrank down to a clit. "Hello Daddy!" she said, as she leaned and sucked the tip of Azaziel's cock. It must have been strange for him to have his cock sucked lovingly by a girl he had just killed twice. 

A sudden sound at the door made Kyra look up. A swift command hid Azaziel from view as a pair of guards came in. "Guardian, we heard some strange noises. Is everything ok?" Knowing Kyra's personality, Lucifia responded perfectly. "Of course I am!" she snapped, "I was casting spells, now get out of my tent you idiots!" The guards shuffled out of the tent as Lucifia turned back to Azaziel. "In the morning, when the convoy moves out, we can see were the other guardians are, and slip close without any suspicion or trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	5. The Chains of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kill the next major threat, Azaziel and Lucifia have to be captured... but have they become too arrogant?

Irene the rogue usually sat late into the night at a nearby campfire, talking with the guards and having a little innocent fun before retiring. She was probably still there now doing absolutely nothing rogue-like, simply being an innocent good girl for Alice…Azaziel chuckled. What was a rogue that did not drink, did not steal?

With luck, they could have them all dead and gone before the morning came and that bitch Alice found out.

Azaziel and Lucifia stalked closer to the soldiers and the rogue at the campfire. He gestured for his daughter to swiftly dispose of the soldiers, while he shut Irene up. He crept closer until he could count the rivets on the armour of the soldier’s backs. He reached forward and grabbed the woman, meaning to shove her face down on his erection to prevent her from screaming while he broke her, sexually, mentally, and all the ways in between. However, as he grabbed the figure, it vanished in a cascade of smoke and fog! Azaziel stared at the space in front of him, confused for a moment. "What is this?" he growled. Lucifia leapt skilfully at the soldiers, her tail whipping forward to pierce the spine of one soldier while slashing her claws at the two other soldiers. As the soldiers vanished to vapour the truth dawned on her, but it was too late.

An iron net descended upon them, blessed and enchanted with holy magic. It slammed the two demons into the ground, tethering deep into the earth. An entire cage complete with prison bars forged of light and magic alone phased into existence around them, sealing them physically and magically in place. Irene and Alice stepped out of the shadows, drawing a growl from Azaziel. He was blinded by the holy bars but could still smell the whores. He cursed to himself, glancing at Lucifia, sense how she was fairing. From between the bars, strands of dragon-leather zipped in to bind Lucifia's ankles and wrists. More and more strands wound around Lucifia until she was virtually a mummy. Even her wings and tail were tethered down.

A large manacle shot out and wrapped around his cock. As Azaziel reached forward to rip the chain from the woman's hands, the cuff erupted in spikes, piercing his cock and fixing it in place. The demon let out a howl of pain as blood began to flow from his erection, and he fell to his knees, still massive as he flailed about dangerously with his claws. Another and another locked onto him, until over a score of chains held him tight.

Irene the Rogue was far smarter than the mage, and very wily, too. She had felt Kyra's death, but could not get past the stupid privacy spells that Kyra had set on her tent. Irene took no chances with the devious succubus and her master however. With time of essence, she swiftly set up a trap for the two demons. It was an improvised trap, and Irene would be the first to admit that it was not the best. However, Alice had helped, pouring in powerfully holy magic into a jail to capture the demons in, and aided in swiftly crafting and enchanting certain important components in the trap.

Struggling to break through, Lucifia saw Alice and Irene emerge from their concealed hiding spot, a small troupe of soldiers standing ready in case the prisons broke. Irene looked like a deadly silent female, ready to kill and maim on the slightest of orders, but it was Alice that caught Lucifia's eye. Lucifia had always been straight when she was human, perhaps bi-curious at best. When younger, Alice used to train a little magic at the Mage tower where they would spend time together. Fair-haired and beautiful, she turned everyone's head inside the tower. Even the old warlocks and Archmage himself enjoyed her company as much as her visage. She was bright, serene, and dignified, and stirred inspiration in those around her. Back then she was very pretty and cute, and now Alice was stunning. Curling golden blonde locks, cherry red lips, high elven cheeks...A single glimpse told Lucifia that she would be a perfect sister. In her current state it was unlikely Alice would recognize Lucifia, but already Lucifia was having lesbian fantasies about Alice and herself.

Irene stepped forward, tugging on the dragon-leather straps to make sure they were secure. "Take the demoness to the dungeon, keep her in Purgatory...let’s see how she gets on with the prisoners. Take the Lust Demon to the tower!" A shiver spread through the guards surrounding them... Purgatory, the hell on earth for demons. The last Lucifia saw of the outside world was her master and Dominus being hauled away, horses tugging his floating cage away. Filled with anger and fear of being away from him, she let out a piercing scream, the scream of a siren that echoed around the ambush site. Nearby soldiers clapped their hands over their ears, falling to their knees as the soul stealing scream reverberated in their heads. Only when the strands of dragon leather bound her mouth shut, and a flash from Alice's sceptre rendered her unconscious could the soldiers recover.

\----------

Purgatory, the tower of demon screams. A place to imprison the dark, guarded by a forbidding wall of thorns, armoured guards whose faces were never seen, and the mere rumours of the types of creatures inside. Screams occasionally resonated through the ground and the town that it was located in was full of hard faced men and women who knew that their lives could be at risk any moment. This was where Lucifia and Azaziel were taken and imprisoned, Lucifia higher up in the tower with other ‘lesser’ creatures, for she was considered to be less important. Azaziel himself was imprisoned in a solitary cell, far underground. The chains that bound him were not removed, for they had been powerfully enchanted just for him, it seemed draining his power and blood.

The room itself was enchanted with many powerful runes that kept him safely bound. He growled as he used a little precious magic power to test them, but was easily repelled. How many men had poured their energies into this? They were risking nothing with him, it seemed. Even the torches around the walls were meant to drain him of his will. It looked like Azaziel, despite his rigid, imprisoned cock, would not easily break out from here. That did not mean he was not going to try....

\----------

When Lucifia awoke, the whole world was in darkness and silence. She was still bound up in dragon leather, suspended upside down in a cold chamber. Wriggling to and fro, she managed to loosen the straps around her eyes and mouth. Squinting, she peered into the darkness around her. Through the gloom she could see the cold stone walls and dark metal chains everywhere. It was a demon's dungeon, Purgatory. Glancing around, she could see many different kinds of demons. A gaunt and starved Cerberus hound lay against the wall barely breathing. Several Minotaurs with their horns shaven off sat in a silent circle. Looking up, she saw the tall dungeon walls scattered with harpies and vampires all pinned by their wings to the walls like a grotesque collector's board. There were even half a dozen imps trussed like chickens upside down next to her. Lucifia hoped Azaziel was in a better place...

The door to Lucifia's cell opened and shut. The creatures surrounding her squealed and growled in an attempt to get away from the figure that walked in. Fear pierced their eyes and hearts as they saw Irene herself arrive, the queen of this horrid place coming in to deal with the lower levels. Usually, their "cleansing torture" was done by a guard or someone for who was not very imaginative. It lent a sort of comfortable tedium to the torture. However Irene had no lack of imagination. All the demons here were absolutely terrified of what was going to happen. When Irene came, it possibly meant their numbers would be lowered.

The woman herself walked unfazed by the hunkering demons around her. She had eyes only for her newest capture. As she passed by with her attendants dragging carts of torture implements, the Minotaurs huddled in a corner, the harpies tried to fly away, and the Cerberus whimpered pathetically. It was almost an unnoticed afterthought that Alice walked in behind her, still wearing her armour. Irene reached Lucifia as she hung upside down, and glanced down at her with an impassionate look. "There will be no mercy offered, so do not beg." she stated, her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in leather that hid her privates but not her figure, and she reached for her rack of tools as she talked.

"This is for you to learn your wrongs and repent them. I am here to help clean you of your sins through pain, before sending you on your way. You will beg to be killed before your atonement is done. We will not kill you before the time is right." she stated as she drew out what looked to be the head of a thin mace from her tools. "There will be no mercy." Irene was cold with the things she hated, like Lucifia, and she did not seem to fear Lucifia's open mouth as she brought the mace down on the girl's pussy, hard, as if it was a whip or crop.

"I will punish you by breaking you with an excess of your sin." she stated as she shoved the spiked head into Lucifia's pussy, twisting it powerfully. It began to heat up, flames burning into the demon and clearing her of sin, or so it was told. She reached to the side and took out crude and painful looking clamps, each connected to glowing yellow crystal. "By the time we are done, you will be willing to kill your demon master to be let free of this."

Lucifia opened her mouth to protest, "No wai- AAHHHH!!" Irene strode serenely around Lucifia, lashing out with the glowing white mace. Every stroke pounded Lucifia's flesh, leaving a flickering imprint on her smooth sensual skin that slowly faded. The pain was unlike anything Lucifia had felt before. Most pain she had experienced as a succubus was at the hands of Azaziel, and the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Here, the suffering was unmatched with no pleasure to sooth the pain. The mace seemed to strike with the force of a thousand hammers, yet did not break her bones or cut her physically. This allowed Irene to whip and pummel Lucifia without restraint. With every strike, the other demons in the room shrank and cowered, wailing pitifully as they witnessed one of their number being soundly flogged.

All the pain suddenly switched into mind shattering pleasure as Irene rammed the mace into her exposed cunt. Lucifia's body arched and spasmed wildly, Irene holding the mace firmly in place as she twisted cruelly. Stars of pleasure burst in front of Lucifia's blindfolded eyes as the crystal clamps were fastened on her engorged nipples. Her clitoris vibrated and began elongating into a cock without her meaning too...longer and longer until it hung down past her face. Lucifia's eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped and struggled to form words "N..n....n....nooo....!" she moaned, as Irene selected another torture implement from the rack.

Alice moved past Irene and planted her foot on Lucifia's cock, roughly grinding down with the heel of her boot. "As long as the mace is in your sex, any pain you feel will be pleasure. I will flush it out of you... You will endure pleasure beyond your limit. You will hate the pleasure. You will beg for it to stop, and it won't. It will only stop when you repent your sins!" she said calmly, as she revealed the tool... an anal hook. Hooking the blunt curve into Lucifia's ass, she cut the dragon-leather binds one by one until Lucifia's whole weight rested on the hook that suspended her in the air. An animalistic scream of wild whorish pleasure ripped from Lucifia's throat, the hook tugging at her ass as Irene turned back to the rack on more.

Her next attention was on Lucifia's drooling cock. So much precum was spurting from the tip that it was twitching like a loose hose on the floor. Lifting the heavy member into the air, Irene rammed the tip into Lucifia's blabbering mouth, shutting the succubus up. With a pair of magical shackles, she locked Lucifia's cock in place, lying against her body, the shaft lying between her tits, the tip rammed deep down Lucifia's throat. "You will become an infinite loop of giving and receiving oral sex. Your orgasm will cause you to cum into your own throat... knowing you, that will drive you wild with lust, which will force another orgasm to erupt. The cycle will continue until you cannot think or resist. Your mind will melt into a mush of brain shattering pleasure, and the only thoughts you will have is to repent...and end this cycle."

Lucifia's orgasm came like an unstoppable wave, there wasn't a moment's resistance as cum blasted from her shackled cock. Hot sticky white cum flooded her mouth as her cock spasmed and jerked, slapping her teeth and tongue as she was forced to take an oral cumshot from herself. Cum oozed from around her lips and her nose as she choked and gagged on her own semen. Cunt juice, sweat, and cum pooled on the cold stone floor under the dangling succubus. Lucifia finally managed to spit her own cock out, making it shrink enough for her to talk. "W...wait...A...Alice....it....it's me...it's Lu- AAHHHHHHH!!" Alice ripped the mace from Lucifia's dripping fuckhole, the pleasure suddenly searing into pain as the anal hook dug excruciatingly into her flesh. The nipple clamps sending shocks of pain through her body.

Alice stopped and removed her gloves, signalling to the door. "I don't care who you are. I don't recognize you, and do not pretend you know me." The strong thick magical steel door creaked open and two acolytes entered the room. They were dressed in similar torture leather, with spiked heel boots and hoods over their heads. Giving the mace to one of them, Alice pushed back her hood. "I have an appointment with your master, Azaziel. When Irene is finished with him, I shall send for you. You may either kill him and be rewarded with the release of death, or you could decline, and the cycle of pleasure and pain will continue. She turned her back and left Purgatory, leaving Lucifia in the hands of her two assistants. One of them moved to the torture tools, selecting a vicious cat o nine tails. Standing back she began flogging the poor succubus, the stinging tips leaving red lash marks all across her body. Lucifia arched and twisted painfully, gasping and shrieking as the whip bit deep, blood dripping to the floor. Moments later, the second acolyte slammed the mace deep into Lucifia's ass, her screams of pain melting into wordless blabbers of pleasure and helpless orgasmic pleasure, cum spraying across the room and all over Lucifia's beaten body.

In the rest of the room, Lucifia's presence was having a strange effect on the other demons. They had shied away from Alice and the torture rack, not daring to make a noise or be noticed, but a few demons were slowly stroking their cocks... their long snuffed sex drives flickering back to life. Seeing such a hot fuckpig like Lucifia cumming her brains out at the hands of Alice was certainly lifting their libido, and the screams of pain didn't hurt as well. Lucifia's aura of lust and desire was slowly reigniting their will to live... the will to kill and rape and fuck. Lucifia herself was slowly climbing out of the swinging haze of pleasure and pain. She could smell the other demon's desire...and with Alice no longer in the room... she was starting to form a plan for escape... or at least trying to form a plan. Alice was right, if Lucifia wasn't careful... she might literally cum herself to death.

Irene herself wore nothing except her enchanted tattoos going from her shoulder to her waist, up her legs, and down her arms. The enchanted runes gave the rogue enough magical power to form the illusion of any clothing, thus removing the need for her to wear any. A hairband held her dark red hair back as she looked at Lucifia through lidded green eyes, letting out a low chuckle as the acolytes stopped their abuse in reverence of the legendary rogue. For a moment, some of the demons even stopped masturbating, so afraid were they of the rogue.

Irene walked up to Lucifia, stroking her cheek as she watched the succubus in her foetal position. "I heard you killed our dear mage, Kyra." A terrible grin came onto her face. "So, as a reward for avenging our comrade's death, Alice has allowed me to complete your punishment, along with my two friends here." Neither acolyte reacted to her reference to them, which was, of course their purpose. They were tools for her to use, aids to drive Lucifia to insanity, but not to be active thinkers themselves. They bowed and took a step away from Lucifia as Irene stepped towards her, taking a metal cup from the nearby cart that Alice had brought in. She stepped close to the demon, not afraid of her, it seemed, and her breath slowly danced over Lucifia's skin. "You fucker. I hate you." she breathed, her face emotionless as she lowered the cup to her pussy. Irene was a very experienced woman and without even spreading her legs, she began to piss.

The sound of piss gushing into the cup was very loud and Irene had a rather large bladder. It was a minute or two before the splattering sound of pee settled to nothing, and Irene let out a sexual grunt as she finished releasing into the cup. "This is for Kyra." she whispered as she tore the mace out of her pussy and began to poor the acidic piss onto Lucifia's well-whipped back, grinning cruelly. "I hope it hurts." she breathed as the hook dug tightly into the demon's ass. She tossed the mace partly to the side, knowing she'd use it soon again.

The cup fell to the ground with a metallic clang that caused all the demons to cringe. Irene licked her hand, smeared it in her pussy juices, and brought it to Lucifia's nose. "You want it, bitch?" she asked softly, before pulling her fingers away. "Too bad, you little shit. No one touches me. Ever." Both acolytes shivered. They knew what had happened to the one man who had tried to make a move on the pretty rogue that almost never wore real clothes. It had not been pretty. Irene turned back to the cart, glancing at it and searching for it for two things. She gestured to the acolytes to come closer, and they obeyed swiftly. "You. Get a rope and make a noose. We're going to hang this bitch. And you...clamps. Clamps anywhere that the demon bitch can deal. I want her to suffer...I want her to bleed." Irene stated through angrily gritted teeth.

She turned back to Lucifia, carefully pulling on a glove that had some rather rough metal barbs embedded on the outside. Irene reached down and grabbed a vial, and uncapped the lid with one experienced hand. She began to pour the viscous fluid onto the glove, spreading the acid carefully over it as she approached Lucifia. The acolytes had already gotten ready, and a rope tightened around Lucifia's neck, pulling tight and prepared to choke. It was rough, scratchy against her, but nothing like the sudden sharp attacks of various clamps on her body. The other acolyte had been very eager, taking all the clamps she could find and beginning to put then everywhere on the demon bitch. They ran down the insides of her legs, her armpits, dragging the skin down and biting in painfully, more pain than a human could endure and stay conscious.

Irene knelt in front of Lucifia, spreading her pussy lips carefully with her deft fingers. "And now..." She suddenly thrust the glove, punching hard, directly into Lucifia's pussy, driving home the barbs, the burning acid, and every last bit of powerful fist into the succubus. "Take it all, you bitch!" she screamed angrily, pulling her hand partially out, before driving it back in again. "Fuck you!" She began to fist Lucifia with something that would have torn a normal human apart, her fist made so much larger by the glove she wore. Blood and pussy juice splattered on Irene's face and the ground below as Irene attacked Lucifia with a terrifically intense look on her face, growling as she punished the succubus.

The choking rope grew tighter, blocking off Lucifia's breathing for a few seconds before loosening again. Clamps shuddered and shivered on her legs, her arms, and, more recently, the loose skin of her cock as the acolyte found still more places to add them. And Irene finally pulled back, her arm sore as she reached for the mace, staring at Lucifia's body as the pain wracked it. "Fuck you." she growled again, holding the mace up high and bringing it down punishingly on Lucifia's pussy. "FUCK YOU!" She slammed it down again, hard enough to break a normal human's pelvis, then again, and again. Only a little bit of the pleasurable magic transferred with each hit, giving her only a little iota of happiness before she stole it away again, to be replaced by epic pain.

She showed no sign of stopping, but was growing more tired, and finally took a small break, the head of the mace resting against Lucifia's pussy as she took a few deep breaths as she gave the succubus a little mercy, a little more pleasure as Irene's pussy leaked. The demons around could easily sense the arousal from both sides, and were growing even more wild, growling as they grew even more livelier, eyes opening and bodies rising, able to move for the first time in a long, long time. Neither the acolytes nor Irene noticed, so concentrated were they on torturing Lucifia. The rope tightened and loosened around her neck, giving her only enough air to survive before choking her off again. The clamps now hung everywhere, five on each breast, two on the nipples alone, eight along the bottom of her cock, and countess more everywhere else. The mace tapped gently against Lucifia's pussy as Irene grinned. "Ready for another round?" she whispered, straightening up, scratching her cunt with her free hand.

Through the haze of pain and pleasure, Lucifia started thinking consciously...studying Irene. She was angry and emotionally volatile. And apparently attached to Kyra. In the middle of her torture, Lucifia suddenly grinned, Irene stopping for a second. "What are you smiling at bitch?" she said, aiming a swift kick to Lucifia's stomach, doubling the succubus up. Lucifia moaned and laughed... "Ha....you liked Kyra did you? You seem like the type to enjoy her company. Cheating jealous bitches always go together!" Lucifia had to brace herself as best she could against the sudden barrage of whips and blows that rained down upon her. Irene's cold composure broke for a moment as she frothed at the mouth. "Shut your fucking face you whore! I will break you! I will tear your fucking body apart!" The demons chained to the walls shrieked and hid their eyes as Irene unleashed holy fury upon Lucifia, the two acolytes stepping back to allow Irene her satisfaction.

Gripping the rope, Irene tugged savagely on it, choking out Lucifia, the succubus's face turning blue, muted gagging sounds trying to escape her throat. The two acolyte had to step in. "Mistress!...The Grand Paladin wishes her to remain alive!" Irene gave the rope an extra hard tug before throwing it to the ground spitting on Lucifia's face. "You're lucky you murderer... otherwise... you would be screaming for death now." Lucifia sneered back up at her, still gasping for breath. In response, Irene and her acolytes started twisting and pulling all the clamps, pain shooting all over Lucifia's body. Irene ripped the dragon-leather off Lucifia's eyes as she pissed directly in the Succubus's eyes. "Just be thankful I can't hunt your soul down... or I'd put you in heaven's personal torture chamber!"

When the mace came down deep into Lucifia's cunt, she was ready. Her body twisted and spasmed in orgasmic pleasure, but part of the pleasure was slowly converted into power, which Lucifia immediately released as pheromones. It was a cunning plan. Keeping her power low, the acolytes couldn't detect her using her powers and the pheromones were charging up the energy of the demons on the walls. Their eyes lighting up further as they watched the demon equivalent of a goddess writhe in pleasure and lust, her holes open and dripping, begging for huge fucking cocks to pleasure her. Lucifia's plan was working, the thick hard cocks of the other demons were growing thicker and harder with desire she could see in their eyes. And her eyes responded with a simple message... 'Do as I wish...and I will let you fuck me.' She was waiting for her opportunity, continuing to bait and taunt Irene, hoping for her to slip up.

A particularly viscous comment about Irene's mum enjoying a nice fat doggy cock while her daddy licked demonic asshole made Irene snap. Grabbing a huge length of chain, Irene wailed away at Lucifia, lashing her repeatedly, the jagged rough links tearing at Lucifia's skin, but also weakening the rest of the dragon-leather. A particularly hard and wild swing smashed the chain against the anal hook, shattering the chain into many little pieces. Instantly Lucifia twisted herself, angling so that the sharp shards sliced at her dragon leather binds. She knew they were weak enough now for her to break free.... but she would choose her moment. She would wait for Irene to think she was on top and arrogant and then.........well, then Irene would feel the full erotic fury of Lucifia and the demon dungeon of Purgatory.

A halo of holy light had seemed to wrap around Irene, accentuating her nudity and both acolytes were hiding their arousal. She was just so damned sexy, it felt, attacking so crazily, unrestrained. The male acolyte’s hand was on his cock, and the girl was desperately rubbing her pussy against the handle of a dagger she had, when Lucifia's bindings broke. She had tossed her glove to the side, vowing to break Lucifia, to shatter the succubus into a thousand pieces. She drew out a blade and stroked it along Lucifia's cunt exactly once, then rammed it into her, twisting the jagged edge so the succubus was cut from the inside, not realizing that the succubus's natural powers of deriving pleasure from pain had begun to return to her, the dragon leather holding nothing back now. In her fury, though, the bindings around the bitch had come apart, unable to take the abuse that Irene had dealt out. The fiery redhead did not realize as Lucifia fell to the floor, on her back. Indeed, Irene only took advantage of Lucifia's position, or so she thought. She mounted Lucifia's face, her bladder apparently still not empty. "Take this, bitch!" she growled, pissing directly into Lucifia, using her as a toilet. She leaned back, breathing hard, her eyes dark as she released.

The acolytes were not as strong willed as her. The male, affected by Lucifia's pheromones as well as her appearance, had the first orgasm of his life, his hand working hard at his cock. With a groan, he came, unable to hold back, his virtue destroyed by his own hand. Deliciously virgin cream splattered out of his cock, onto the ground, as the acolyte himself fell to his knees, a groan coming to his hips. Although he had not been driven or attacked by any demon, the mere act of cumming had drained him, he for who virtue was so precious. As he fell to the side, not dead but helpless, cream spurting from his cock and onto the ground, the female demons in the room, especially, were driven mad. And the female acolyte, still virgin and unable to cum, fell as well, seeing the puddle of man cream on the ground. She began to lap it up hungrily, like a dog, her lips becoming white with it.

Irene did not see them, so blinded was she by hate and anger. It was why she would not be a good succubus, for she was not virtuous enough to transform. She would not survive, in fact, but instead be forced to cum until she was a useless husk. That was all she was good for. She grabbed the rope that had fallen conveniently behind Lucifia's neck. The rogue's eyes were dark even as her clit became more swollen, thick, releasing small trickles of fluid that flowed onto Lucifia's chest and sometimes squirted onto her face. She twisted the ropes to either side, pulling them together hard, so that they choked the succubus. "I don't care what Alice said. You killed Kyra, and you laughed in my face. Fuck you." With both acolytes otherwise disabled, there was no one to stop her from choking Lucifia, aiming for death, sitting on the bridge that Lucifia's cock made, gagging herself.

Lucifia grinned inwardly as Irene's rage overtook her senses. Pretending to gag and choke, she let Irene piss all over her face. She could have laughed as Irene tightened the rope around her neck. Her eyes rolled slightly as she feigned near-death. Irene leaned close, her face a grimace of sadistic pleasure. "Die bitch... choke on your own fucking cum and cock!" She sat down hard on Lucifia's face, slamming her clit onto her nose.

Suddenly Lucifia's cock slipped out from her mouth, her tongue sliding out to jab deep into Irene's cunt. Lucifia's cock rammed hard into Irene's asshole, impaling the enraged rogue. It was too late for Irene to stop her bouncing, and the next bounce slammed her crotch onto the twin spikes of tongue and cock. Irene screamed wildly as her mind almost exploded with pleasure, Lucifia's fangs sinking into the skin around her pussy. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK! Get out whore! Let gooo!" She held Irene to her as she licked out her cunt, her tongue long and flexible enough to force its way past her cervix and spread her venomous saliva into Irene's womb. Lucifia's eyes flashed brilliantly as she drained energy from Irene, who resisted mightily, pummelling Lucifia's head and horns with her fists. With a great effort Irene ripped herself off Lucifia's raping tongue and cock, throwing herself away from the devious succubus. The shock of the venom and the sudden assault caused her head to spin for a moment.

When she recovered her senses, Irene saw Lucifia kneeling at the feet of the male acolyte, her head bowed to lick and slurp at the gooey white pool of fuckslime between his legs. Irene's eyes nearly glowed red with anger as she reached for the torture wrack, her fingers closing around a brutal strap-on. The near foot long dildo was studded with spikes and runes to give an unstoppable pleasure and pain to the receiver. Wrapping it swiftly around her waist, Irene charged at Lucifia, grabbing her from behind, and ploughing her forward into the male acolyte. Grabbing her hair, Irene slammed Lucifia's head down on the male acolyte's cock straight to the hilt. "You love cock so much you worthless cunt? Enjoy your last one!" On the floor, the male acolyte continued to buck and writhe, both hands gripped his cockshaft as it jetted spurt after spurt of virgin cum all over the dungeon floor and Lucifia.

Irene rammed her strap-on mercilessly into Lucifia's unprepared cunt. The succubus screamed in pain as Irene punished her again and again, raping her asshole and cunt until her juices flowed like a river onto the stained floor. Irene could sense Lucifia weakening, the succubus still sucking on the cock, but her body drooping lower and lower to the ground. Wrapping a length of dragon-leather around Lucifia's neck, Irene tugged hard, cutting off her air supply... She grinned in satisfaction as she saw Lucifia's eyes roll back into her head, the last orgasm gushing from her cunt as Lucifia finally went limp. Irene’s sneer of triumph quickly turned to horror as Lucifia’s skin shimmers and shifted, turning into the female acolyte, now dead at her feet. The illusion had been so perfect…

All the while, the real Lucifia had moved swiftly around the dungeon to free the other demons. Now she sat with an amused smile across her luscious lips. At her side, the rejuvenated Cerberus hound lay obediently. One head licking Lucifia's cunt, the others slobbering over her tits and nipples. Idly she milked all three of its cocks with her hands and tail as she watched Irene in her hypnotic haze fuck and rape the female acolyte to death. The male acolyte too quickly expired. The sensation of being sucked off for the first time ever, combined with Lucifia's overwhelming pheromones was too much for his system. In skilled hands, one of the Cerberus cocks exploded onto her lap, gushing thick yellow cum over her thighs. The three heads whimpered with pleasure, mewing and shivering with delight. Lucifia's delighted laugh brought Irene back to her senses. In a panic, she pushed the two dead acolytes away from her, strap-on slick and dripping with cunt juices.

"Well, well... if you're quite finished killing off your acolytes, I think there are a few friends here that would love to get re-acquainted!" she said with a grin. The demons were now free: Vampires, Harpies, an Ogre, and the cunt-hungry Cerberus. Irene was naked, and without weapons, surrounded by demons. Letting out a scream of rage, she charged at Lucifia, but was easily brought down by a host of demons. Pinned to the floor, she was helpless as Lucifia walked slowly forward, the Cerberus at her side. Reaching down, she bit her finger and traced a few lines on Irene's glowing runes, changing them slowly from holy protection symbols to pleasure enhancing runes. Lucifia's grin only grew as Irene struggled against the grip of her new found friends. "Mmmm... I hope you like your animals... cause they're about to enjoy your every single hole!" Irene's body began to glow a pale purple as the runes took effect. Every inch of her body became as sensitive as a clitoris. Even lying in the gooey stale cum and cunt juices of her acolytes was making her start to drip. "I...I'll kill you! I'll Kill you all!" she shrieked as she was spread on the ground, the Cerberus looming over her. Its two remaining cocks that had not cum yet thick and hard as they prodded her asshole and cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	6. The Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifia finds a way to break out of Irene's torture chamber, while Azaziel gets the upper hand on Alice

Across the dungeon in a magically reinforced holding cell, Alice stepped into the room where Azaziel was held. Four soldiers were already there, clad in anti-magic armor. Each of them held an ivory tipped spear, magically blessed against demons and evil. Sliding on her interrogation gloves, Alice stepped right up to him. He was suspended spread eagle in the middle of the room, completely naked except for the dragon-leather leash around his neck and cock head. His limbs manacled in place by huge rune-enhanced shackles. "You have a lot to answer for. I will receive answers from you. I will torture you, and will kill you once I have the answers, and you have suffered enough to repent your sins."

Pulling out a new torture rack, Alice selected a twisted hollow metal dildo. Without hesitating, she moved around behind Azaziel, and cruelly rammed it into his asshole. Ignoring his growls, she moved back to the front. Selecting a number of cock-rings, she placed them on his twitching member. They were large at first, but a few whispered magic words, and they suddenly contracted, squeezing incredibly hard to cut off any means of orgasming. Placing a large cap on Azaziel's cockhead, Alice stepped back with satisfaction. "That is a demon-bane jaw. It will make your member feel as if it was being pleasured by a thousand succubus, but you will be unable to orgasm due to the rings. This is the punishment for rapists, molesters, and adulterers."

Picking up a thin long stiletto, Alice stood business like beside Azaziel. "Now I will ask you questions. You will answer truthfully or I will stab you and repeat the question. The more you avoid answering, the deeper I will go, and the more intimate places I will cut." she stopped and suddenly stabbed her stiletto into his ball sac, the needle sharp tip lancing through his balls and up through his cock. Ripping it out viciously, she stabbed again and again, her face impassive as Azaziel writhed and jerked under the assault. Each hole quickly regenerated, healing over with no scars or marks. Alice smiled wistfully..."You regenerate quickly. This is unfortunate for you. It will make your death slower and more painful."

Signalling to her soldiers, she motioned two of them forward. One of them lit a torch and placed it inside the hollow dildo, the heat rapidly building up inside the metal cock in Azaziel's ass. The other selected a vicious metal chain whip, the links studded with razor sharp edges. Lashing Azaziel again and again, there was no pleasure mace to help offset the pain. Just pure violent blood spilling cruelty. Over the sound of the torture, Alice screamed at Azaziel..."Where is Lucifia!? What did you do with her?" There may have been a confused look on his face as Alice continued. "She was my friend...she was my companion in arms...and she disappeared many years ago when YOU assaulted the mage's tower. We never found her soul or her body. YOU took them. Now where is she!?"

The lashes caused his body to writhe and twist, not in pain, but in sheer power and force that Alice wielded it with. His teeth were gritted in an angry smile as he watched her, hearing her question just barely over the sound of flesh tearing under the lash. He let out a loud, mocking laugh, filled with pain, with anger, and pride. It echoed through the prison and seemed to drive Alice into a frenzy, attacking him harder even as he opened his mouth to answer, his body a mess of blood and pain that was regenerating and being replaced. "Lucifia...is mine now. You can never have her....she is my piece of cuntmeat, my pretty little bitch lover...." He let out a bark of anger as the lash took off part of his tongue, before it grew back. "You have her right under your nose!" he snarled, causing Alice to drop the whip and turn back to the rack, her face impassive. "For, wherever I go, she goes. She is that loyal of a slut to me." He watched as Alice turned around, bearing spiked knuckles that she began to put on her hands.

“Demon, for your sake, I wish that you would answer clearly. It would make your death and banishment come so much more swiftly!" On the last word, she drove a hard, spiked punch into Azaziel's gut, right above his imprisoned cock. Alice was unfazed by Azaziel's derisive comments. She knew all demons lied or tried to play her emotions to their advantage. "Lucifia would never stoop to be your slave. She was strong! She was independent! She was..." Alice stopped herself from going to far. If she revealed that she had secret feelings for Lucifia in days gone past, Azaziel would have taken immediate advantage of it. "She would have died first before turning to evil, just as I would!" She walked around, chanting a spell. Her hands started to glow brightly, blazing like the sun. Stopping in front of him, her hand shot out and grabbed Azaziel's balls. Her glowing hand seared into him, burning him with holy fire in his most sensitive area.

"Perhaps you would talk... if you had a little company." Alice snapped her fingers, and the door opened to reveal a succubus. Not Lucifia, but another demoness. This one was broken. A heavy collar around her slender neck, her eyes blindfolded and her mouth caged shut. She was lead into the room by two heavily enchanted acolytes. Leaving the leashes in Alice's hands, the acolytes disappeared. She lead the hobbled succubus over to Azaziel. She roughly pushed the succubus onto him, and she obediently mounted. Sensing his cock was hard and ready, she threw herself onto his crotch, his capped cock disappearing into her hungry cunt. True to form, her succubus skills came to the fore. Her skills were undeniable as she rode Azaziel lustfully, her cunt contracting around his cock as she quickly came hard, juices drenching him as she enjoyed herself to the fullest. However, Azaziel couldn't cum, as much as he wanted it. His rapidly building pleasure and need to cum became almost tortuously painful. His plateau of infuriating pleasure was interrupted periodically by lancing pain as Alice continued to punish his body.

"See what happens to those who try to flee Justice?" she said. "You recognize her don't you? Elspeth. She was one of your succubi when you attacked the mage tower so many years ago. She thought she could singlehandedly take down our reinforcements. Now see what she is reduced to? Down to her primal instincts. All she wishes to do is have sex. No power to conquer or corrupt. Useless as a succubus, but wonderful as a torture tool for other demons, don't you think?" She slammed her holy flaming hand against his head, pummeling him again and again. "I will see you dead. You can shorten the time until then by giving me information about other demons or your victims. It does not matter your choice. No other demons have bothered our realm recently. I have all the time in the world."

Poor, poor Elspeth, Azaziel thought. She had been summoned to the mage tower to aid him and he thought she had fled back to the demonic plane with the rest of them. Apparently not. The succubi, was but a shadow of her former self, imprisoned, forced to be a tool for a mistress she would die rather than serve. Azaziel growled when she was forced onto him, bringing his pleasure to a terrible crescendo. He howled before it was broken suddenly with pain, although he was nearly thankful for the sudden loss. It allowed him to concentrate more on what to say, and, more importantly what to do. "She is willingly mine now." he stated in a cold voice. "She has forsaken you again and again and again." He opened his mouth to say more, but she lashed at him again, jerking his body forward and making him rut into Elspeth, who screamed out a moan in front of him.

The archdemon growled and struggled vainly, unable to do much against the flood of senses that blasted through his mind. "My next victim will be you." he spat out mockingly, a grin on his face. Slowly, the bindings were beginning to loosen, but he knew they would not go past a certain point. Still, the movement freedom and the bind of conscious thinking he clung to allowed him to thrust, timing it so that he avoided as much as he could of Alice's strikes. His cock swelled and shifted, stretching the metal a bit as he thrust into Elspeth. The succubus let out a cry of pleasure, her body writhing. Azaziel used what magic he still had left and attacked her with it, fighting pleasure with more pleasure, driving Elspeth to heights she had long forgotten.

Alice, in her fury, did not notice as Elspeth, blindfolded, handcuffed, hobbled, was becoming more and more active, struggling far more than she had. But there was a smile on her face, a fanged smile as she looked directly at Azaziel, her body shuddering. They had shattered her, tortured her pleasurably, destroyed her spirit....or so she had thought. They had pierced her clit, healed it, then pierced it again and again; they had drowned her in cum and pulled her back from the brink of death only barely. They had taken everything from her except her skill itself, which they bent and used for their own purposes. She never thought she would feel pleasure again.

Pleasure shot through Elspeth's body electrically, causing her to arch her back and let out a high, keening wail. She gave herself voluntarily to it, her pierced clit being yanked on hard as magic slammed into it. The choking sounds she made were actually her trying to call out "Master, master" as she felt the pleasure move past the tipping point. The massive, metallic, ridged cock rammed into her, tearing her apart like nothing else had before. Finally, finally she was able to let go. Her legs shuddered as a sudden gush of pussy juices spurted down his cock and dripped off Azaziel's ass, undetectable to Alice, who was still asking inane questions and whipping him. "M...more....please..." Elspeth begged, knowing it was almost over.

Azaziel could not speak, for the pain and concentration was too much. He merely gritted his teeth and tried his best to focus on Elspeth, his erection stabbing into her, splitting her open. Another, then another gush of succubus cum spilled over their joining, and she let out a gleeful squeal as she knew what was going to come next. She leaned forward, an expression of depraved ecstasy on her face as she nuzzled Azaziel's mask of pain, kissing his tight lips. "Thank you, master..." she whispered. With one final thrust, aided by his forward one, she allowed him to hilt his massive weapon inside her sheath. The pleasure was earth shattering. Elspeth could have sworn her mind was on fire as something burst inside her, and she let out a final, powerful scream, the death-cry of a once-great succubus. Magic went haywire in the room as the succubus died at last, freed from her torment. She thrashed about as she slid slowly off of his cock, her death slow but not painful at all.

She hit the ground with a thud, her eyes staring sightless at the inside of her blindfold as cum spurted out of her pussy like a fountain. "Yes..yes..." she moaned, her head tilting to the side, her cheek touching the puddle on the ground. Her hips would not stop moving even as she finally perished, her ass still slapping the cobblestone wetly, trying to get some more of Azaziel's demonic spear. With Elspeth's death-energy, Azaziel's muscle swelled and the runed binds that held him strained and snapped. The scream had given him enough time to get out of his tethers, and now he was free, the magic slowly returning to him, but not slowly enough for Alice, who he had cornered, his face a terrible grin. "Well, well, well..." he whispered, feeling the marks on his back still burning. "What do we do now?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Irene's carefully constructed torture plan had gone terribly wrong so quickly. At first she had everything under control with her most trusted assitants by her side, before Lucifia's illusions played on Irene's fury. The female acolyte licked lovingly at the male's cum, her tongue causing his hips to buck and his mouth to let out lustful gasps. He was long gone, but she could have been saved, until Irene's wrath turned upon her because of Lucifia's well cast spell. When the dildo shoved into her cunt, the acolyte let out a loud, pained scream. Blood and cum erupted around the dildo, splattering across Irene's face. She moaned as tears leaped to her eyes, her mouth solidly sealed around the male's cock, drinking his cum as his legs twitched. When the rogue shoved the female acolyte's mouth down, it was the final straw for the poor man. He arched his back and let out a loud scream, his hips thrusting forward and slamming into her cheeks. She choked as his final orgasm rocketed through his cock, filling her hungry mouth and throat with rich sperm. His eyes closed as he lay there, his cock buried in her mouth, his body drenched in a puddle of his own cum, as well as other unspeakable things. He kept twitching, as if the pleasure would not leave, but he was already long gone.

The girl continued to suck, for it was the last thing she had left. She choked on the cum as the dildo raped her once-virgin cunt, causing her toes to curl and her body to thrash. She could feel herself weakening with each spurt out of her pussy, each thrust that Irene punished her with. "Gnnnh.....gccck...." She could not breathe, could not think...it felt so good, so bad. When the dragon leather wrapped around her throat, she was finished. With one last beautiful spasm, massive gushes of pussy juice splattered all across Irene, drenching her naked body in cum. The acolyte's eyes rolled back as she choked on cum and leather, her body finally shuddering and finishing its last wave of pleasure, unable to move any more. Irene rolled to the side, satisfied that she had won, killed Azaziel's demon bitch, until... Her eyes widened. Laying in the lake of cum and juices of her two friends, she felt her body grow hot and horny, hungry for cock even as she bit her lower lip in anger. No...no! She had been tricked! "I...I'll kill you! I'll Kill you all!" she managed to scream before the animals attacked her.

And then she was lost. The Cerberus penetrated her with its dual erections. It was the first time Irene had ever been touched there, let alone raped, and the experience was exquisite. She shot up into the air, her head on the ground, screeching like a banshee as she felt sexual pleasure and pain for the first time in her life. Virgin blood welled up around the penetration point, and, as her mouth lay open, a harpy flew down, her spotted wings flapping and folding as she landed straight on Irene's face, shutting her up. Sweaty, moist birdpussy filled Irene's mouth, and as she tried to beat the harpy off, her hands slapping pathetically at its tight ass, its sharp talons slammed down onto her arms, penetrating her and drawing blood as they pinned her to the ground. She let out a screaming sob into it, unable to do much else as her rape continued.

Irene was soon not visible under the heavy attack of the demons and hellish creatures that threw themselves onto her. Vampires buried their fangs into her tattooed breasts, imps (much more dangerous than their size would suggest) attacked and forced her to stroke them off as she suffered. Years of sexual build up was taken out on the rogue, and soon, she found herself choking, drowning not in a puddle, but in a lake of cum. She managed to get one breath before being forced under again, the satisfied harpy that flew away above her replaced by another one.

The Cerberus was ruthless and brutal with it's rape. It may have been a dog, but even dogs remember who was nice to them, and who tortured them for fun. It remembered Irene, and the many weeks and months of starvation, pain, and cruelty at her hands. It's pounding thrust mirrored that torture now as it rammed both barbed doggy cocks into her ass and cunt, regardless of Irene's contorted body and mask of painful pleasure on her face. Two heads reached down to snap at her shoulders, biting deep and gnawing on Irene's flesh. Its claws pinned her arms down, allowing the harpies to enjoy their face-rape.

Lucifia sat next to Irene, stroking the third head of the Cerberus as it barked happily to her, lapping her cock and licking up her cunt. "Awww isn't he just precious? Fancy locking him up in a dark dirty dungeon... I think I'll keep him. I'll call him... I'll call him Rapier...or Raper for short!" she exclaimed. The newly christened Raper turned his head to the side, looking curiously at his new mistress. Lucifia grinned and leaned in to plant a kiss on the dog's head. For a momet, time slowed as her eyes glowed brightly as she licked him... the dog's eyes glowing in tandem as she infused her control into his mind. He was her dog, and she was his mistress...he belonged to her. Then time sped back up to normal, and Raper barked happily and continued to lick Lucifia's cunt, slobbering all over he cock as he continued to lift Irene off the floor, and slam her back down with his cocks.

"Oooo yes who's a good Raper! You're a good Raper!" cooed Lucifia, as she reached out with her foot, stepping on Irene's neck to hold her down. "Mmm you brought this yourself, Irene... keeping so many demons in one place... and torturing them all? How would you feel if demons kept you in a dungeon and tortured you?" she asked her sweetly, as the fourth Harpy dumped its load over her eyes before hopping off. "Mmmm well, You're going to pay for every single demon here. And when you're a fucked-up brainless piece of cuntmeat... You're going to serve me. Only until you cease to be useful, of course. I have no need for brain dead pussy!" she said.

With a triple howl of pleasure, Raper unleashed both cocks into Irene's ruined cunt and asshole. Cum spurted from around the spear-like cocks as Irene's stomach bulged obscenely, her womb and intestines filling up with cum. Seconds later, Raper's cock bases began to swell alarmingly, the knots locking Irene in place as he filled her beyond all possible survival with cum. Irene's scream of terror and anger was lost as the vampires descended on her, their fangs sinking into every inch of skin they could reach. Her vision swam in and out as they drained her blood with alarming speed. She was utterly ruined. Her skin runes torn apart by the vampires, her holes ruined and raped by the demons she ones trod on. Rearing back, Raper had Irene squatting on his twin cocks, her face a cumsplattered mess, her once cruel lips now slack, with jizz oozing onto her tits. Many tiny puncture marks dotted her body, bleeding slightly. Her belly looked pregnant, full of doggy cum. The only thing she could look forward to was death... but even that was to be denied to her.

Lucifia slide over to the fainting Irene. The once cruel and dominating rogue now barely on conscious. Leaning in, she slowly kissed her ear, her tongue slithering inside as she stabbed through her eardrum, her tip dipping deeper into her head and into her brain. Lucifia grinned as her tongue split into many, seeping into Irene's dying brain, boosting it's energy, altering it, controlling it. Irene's body stiffened and her back arched as she feebly tried to resist Lucifia's control. "N...no....not...not this... I won't...." she whispered, as Lucifia took control.

Irene's dull eyes faded to pitch black, her skin healing over the vampire bite marks. Lucifia stepped back to watch her work. The rogue fell the floor, her brain desperately trying to die, but prevented by demonic corruption. Irene slowly rose from her squatting position, a flood of sticky oozing cum splashed from her gaping holes as she stood before Lucifia. Inch by inch, her holes shrank back down to pre-rape size. Her protection runes reassembling, the cum disappearing from her skin until Irene stood whole and new again. Already the demons shrank back from the new Irene, so great was their fear. Lucifia stroked Raper's head comfortingly. "It's OK boy... she's mine now. See?" She stepped right up to Irene, and grabbed her by the throat. Pulling her in, the two women shared a deep lustful kiss, Lucifia's hands roaming over Irene's tits, hips, and butt. "My magic will keep her alive until she has served her purpose." she explained to the other demons. "She will be our spy and mole... so we can't implicate her in your escape." she said. The vampires spoke for them all, "Yes Mistress...we will escape when she is not here." One by one, the demon returned to their places to await the perfect time. Lucifia had captured Irene, and secured a set of allies....and a cute pet!

~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the warded holding cell, pandemonium broke loose. The four soldiers rushed forward with a shout, their spears lancing forward towards Azaziel. The male acolytes were nothing to Azaziel, and their weapons did not even touch him. He shattered their spears and broke their necks, then went to their female companions. Now THESE he could do something with. THESE he could feast upon. He licked his lips as they swung their spears, but he was already too close. Neither weapon made it all the way to his body, both having disintegrated. His claws tore the armor of the first woman off, revealing her tanned body as she screamed, demonic gashes appearing on her stomach. She struggled weakly as his venom entered her system, then could struggle no more. Paralyzed, she could only watch as her legs were spread, revealing her virgin cunt. Her friend, to the side, was no help as she cowered, shivering, hiding her eyes from Azaziel's massive cock.

The tanned woman's scream echoed through the empty dungeon as her virginity was ripped from her, torn to shreds by Azaziel's unforgiving erection. She reached forward and grabbed his neck weakly, her nails trying to dig into his tough skin, trying to choke him or inflict some semblance of damage while he raped her. There was no chance. He gave her a bit of respect nonetheless, pulling out of her, turning her around, and thrusting his cock back into her from behind, pressing her face to the wall. Her screams were muffled but no less loud as she shuddered under the force of his blows. Her hands clawed uselessly at the air and the wall, gradually weakening as she realized, with horror, that the heat that poured from between her legs was not blood, but cum. She was enjoying this too much, and her eyes rolled as her mouth began to foam. His final thrust into her drove her body full into the wall, and when he pulled out, she was finished.

She let out a few shudders, her tanned, body, slamming against the wall before slowly sliding down, pitifully unable to support her own weight. Apparently, she had a full bladder, for as she crumpled into a pile of limbs, her pussy let go one last time, spurting acrid urine into the pool she slid into. The second woman was trying to scrounge for some sort of weapon, some sort of protection versus Azaziel's vicious attack. Unfortunately, she was not able to before his wrath turned upon her. Her scream was breathless as he grabbed her with one claw, raising her up in the air, and used the other to tear off her clothes. Instead of turning her around as he did with the other woman, he merely guided his erection to her asshole, her shuddering, sobbing body still facing his. He thrust into her, breaking her virginity and causing her to cum on the spot. Azaziel's own face was a mask of mocking, angry lust; he could feel no finish, nothing like the climaxes he forced the women onto, again, again, and again.

His hand clamped against her throat, choking her as he fucked her. She did not last as long as her partner, and her legs twitched as her head tipped to the side, her mind unable to take the pleasure that wracked her body. She shuddered, still crying as her fluids sprayed all over Azaziel's cock and her own, dead friend, and when the demon finally pulled out, they were together again, one laying on top of the other. Azaziel turned back to Alice, growling and throwing his hands up in front of him as her powerful runes suddenly encompassed him. He roared but did not fight back, not yet. Energy had to be conserved, magic and life force alike.

"You see these runes... you must remember them." she said with confidence. "Oh yes... these are Lucifia's runes....or as they should have been." the runes glowed strongly across the walls and ceiling. "Kyra saw the potential in Lucifia's runes, but there were errors. Kyra corrected them, and made them even more powerful. Too powerful for you!" With a whispered word, the runes started flashing brightly. Invisible walls seemed to push against Azaziel from all side. It was a familiar sensation. Lucifia had tried so many years ago to contain Azaziel in the mage's tower and she nearly succeeded, even with sabotage runes. Now with the correct runes, Alice's wards were a challenge for Azaziel to overcome.

With Azaziel distracted for the moment, Alice moved to the wall, where a sword hung in celebration. Picking it up off its tines, Alice knelt before a statue of their great god. As she prayed, the sword began to glow. Its radiance grew greater and greater until it was too bright to be ignored by Azaziel. Wielding it in her hands, she rose and stepped towards him, holding it aloft. "You know this weapon..." she said. "It has slain more demons than you have had women. It binds evil, slaying it on the spot. It defends our people, and holds the line against those who would do us harm! It is the Godsend!" she shouted, her voice rising in volume as she swung it over her head. The keen blade whistling in the air. With her newly imbued weapon, Alice advanced on the lust demon. Azaziel was in trouble...but there was one main difference in Azaziel's favor. When he faced Lucifia so long ago, he was facing a powerful and experienced mage. Here, he had just killed a powerful succubus and several soldiers, their deaths still lingering in the room. Azaziel could use death magic. The threat of the Godsend was blinding, and he growled as he hunched low, prepared to fight back. He called to Lucifia mentally, commanding her down here no matter what the price. Despite what he had at his disposal, Alice was a powerful paladin, not to be fought easily.

Irene exited the dungeon with Lucifia and her pet Cerberus in tow. Both demonic creatures heavy with chains and shackles. The trio made their way towards Irene's sanctum where Azaziel was held. To all passing eyes, Irene the Guardian Rogue was taking her captives up to Alice's chambers, but Luci knew better. She had heard Azaziel's commanding summons and hastened to get there. At the door, Lucifia sent Irene away, letting the corrupted guardian return to her ordinary duties. Throwing herself through the door, she skidded to a halt in the room, "Master? Dominus! Are you here?" She could see Azaziel at the far end of the room, the familiar detainment runes closing in on him as Alice advanced on him with the shining Godsend. At Lucifia's voice, she turned to see who it was.

Alice and Lucifia locked eyes and recognized each other for the first time. Alice's jaw hung open. "Lucifia?...It... it can't be...it...wow...!" It was like seeing a ghost... but a grown-up ghost of a girl she knew long ago. An incredibly sexy ghost. The Lucifia Alice remembered had been very pretty, but not nearly as devastatingly attractive as the busty seductress before her. Alice took it all in. Lucifia's beautiful reddish tanned skin,the flaring horns, the vast wingspan, the sensual curves of her body. It was nearly too much, and for the first time in a long time, Alice felt the stirrings of desire within her as her eyes scanned over Lucifia's naked form...high beautiful large breasts that screamed to be touched and pinched...A lightly toned flat tummy that begged to be hugged and rubbed...and a completely smooth bald pussy, glistening and dripping, begging for a hot tongue or thick fat cock.

Lucifia too stopped dead, getting a full look at Alice. Fuck, Alice was hot! It was all Lucifia could do to stop herself from jumping on her and ravaging her. For once, the demonic and human aspects of Lucifia agreed: It would be awesome to 69 Alice! The bright young acolyte from a number of years ago had grow into a full woman, voluptuous and dignified, Alice radiated purity and power... the perfect corruption target. Lucifia knew she would make a perfect sister. For the first time Lucifia was tongue tied. "Alice!...um..." Her Cerberus pet looked confused from one girl to then next, uncertain what to do. Alice broke the silence first.

"What...What happened to you? You were a mage! You were tipped to be the next Arch-mage...and now you're this!?" she said angrily at Lucifia. "How could you let this happen? Your runes are perfect!" she waved a hand at the runes now harassing Azaziel, "If I can do this, you could have easily held the demon! Instead he captures you and turns you into this...this...creature!?" Alice's voice grew harsh, "And you killed Kyra! You killed the Archmage... why? Jealous she got what you couldn't" Swinging the Godsend around, she advanced on Lucifia. The succubus hissed angrily in response to Alice's accusations. "Yes, my runes were perfect! And they would have worked, if not for Kyra!" she circled around Alice her tail whipping forward to keep her at bay. "SHE sabotaged my runes... made them weaker, then claimed credit afterwards for perfecting them!" Now in switched positions, she reached up to touch one of the runes, twisting and turning a few of them as she deactivated the arrangement, the glow flickering and dying to let Azaziel step out.

Lucifia leaned back against his chest, purring as she felt his thick cock slide between her legs. Reaching down, she rubbed the dripping cockhead as it prodded out from under her cunt. "Mmmmm...and I didn't let him turn me at first... god we fought for so long." she murmured, as she closed her eyes, moaning as he reached around to grope one of her breasts. "He raped me Alice... he fucked me so hard...held me down and slammed his cock into my cunt... and ass...and mouth, Alice!" she mock pleaded with her. "It was soo evil...and it felt so good. It felt like forever... but it was only a few weeks." she said with a smile. "A few long weeks of being slammed, raped, pumped, pissed on, jizzed on....plastered with demonic cum!"

She stood on tip toes and slowly lowered herself down on Azaziel's cock, the huge cockhead splitting her cunt wide open in full view of Alice. A sigh of delight escaped her lips as Lucifia humped herself on her master's cock. "Azaziel is the perfect master! Such a thick hard cock.... I mean look at your soldiers!" she said, gesturing to the dead female bodies, still warm and soaked in their own cum and cunt juices. Lucifia's lust was rising, as she slide her own tail into her ass, spreading it open to let Alice see her debauched holes fucked full. "I was powerful then... I'm even more powerful now...and so could you be!...You could be my sister... if you only discarded those stuffy clothes... and embraced the lust I can sense in you..."

Lucifia was right. For the first time, Alice was struggling with the hunger in her crotch. A sin she had denied since birth. Right now, Alice would have loved to drop Godsend and throw herself into a wanton obscene threesome with Lucifia and the lust demon, but her training and faith overtook her wants. "NO!" she scream, making the Cerberus at the door cower. "I'd rather die than be your puppet! Guards!" Reaching for the wall, she tugged on a cord. In moments, the heavy footsteps of a company of soldiers sounded outside the room. "The kingdoms will know you are back, Lust Demon. You will not get far!" Alice withdrew from the room past the Cerberus, who was now licking his balls. It was largely ignored as the soldiers rushed into the room, surrounding the Lust Demon, and the erotic succubus impaled on his cock.

Azaziel took a moment to enjoy Lucifia's luscious tight cunt. Fucking those women soldiers to death reminded him just how exquisite his daughter's fuckholes were. The demon pointed a finger at Elspeth, her body motionless on the ground. "Your sister, Lucifia. They killed her." he growled. Lucifia looked down at the still body of Elspeth. She didn't feel any pity or emotions for her, she only had love and worship for Azaziel. However, she did disdain the loss of one of her kind. With Azaziel's cock buried to the hilt in her sopping cunt, she leaned down to Elspeth, giving her still warm lips a long sensual kiss. The lingering life force of Elspeth was sucked into Lucifia, strengthening her as the body dissolved into smoke and ash.

"We will take our revenge." There was a short delay between Alice's exit and the arrival of her soldiers, and Azaziel took those few moments to reward Lucifia. She had been a very, very good girl, he knew. He bent her over as she impaled herself on his cock, forcing her to take a doggy-style position as he reached forward to grab her hair. With a heavy grunt, he thrust himself all the way inside her, his erection raping her womb as it shoved into her. His hands rose and slapped at her firm ass, causing her whole body to ripple as he raped her. The soldiers were in a great position to attack, but the combined magic of two succubi and a lust demon paralyzed them. Lust filled their minds as Azaziel rammed his daughter in front of them, slamming powerfully into her and groping her breasts, pulling hard at her nipples as he fucked her. He leaned down and bit Lucifia's neck as pussies grew wet, cocks grew hard, and weapons were dropped, the humans immobilized.

Her head snapped back as Azaziel took control of their coupling. Holding her hair tight in his fist, his cock speared deep into her hungry fuckhole, already dripping and wet with anticipation. "Mmmph!..oh fuck yes!" she gasped, as he raped her brutally. The slick ground was splattered with juices and a few flecks of blood as his barbs cut lightly into her spasming pussy. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as she drooled on the floor. It would never get old for Azaziel, seeing his once powerful rival and near vanquisher, on her hands and knees like a bitch, losing her mind to pleasure. It was mere moments before she started to cum, splashing Alice's once pure room with powerful succubus cum.

Azaziel paid no attention to the soon-doomed soldiers, instead preferring to give Lucifia the reward she deserved. His claws slid down her body, leaving red marks, before finding her slit and pricking into it, drawing blood as he fucked her brutally. "Come on, slut daughter...take it like the fucktoy you are!" he growled, his hips slamming into hers, his body pressing down on her. "Yes...yes...!" Azaziel had been storing up as Alice and Elspeth had tortured him, and now he was far beyond breaking point. With one powerful, terrible thrust he hilted himself in his cumslut, groaning as his erection began to spurt inside her. Hot, white demonic cum filled her up. He grunted again and again as he kept cumming, thrusting each time a new spurt filled her. Her stomach began to swell as he shot his heavy load into her, and one of the soldiers collapsed to her knees, cum spurting from between her legs.

The demon pulled out, shoving his daughter forward and onto the ground, grinning evilly. The ability to move had begun to return to the soldiers now that the spell was broken, and Azaziel kicked his daughter. "Get up, Lucifia. We have...annoyances to get rid of." Azaziel stretched lazily as he grabbed one of the soldiers and lifted her by her neck. Her eyes were ablaze with lust and fear as her legs twitched, cunt juice running down them as she quivered. "We have to get to Alice. That bitch is mine..." Azaziel's grin was cruel as he spread the woman's legs with one hand, and moved her towards his cock. With a single thrust, he shattered her hymen and her mind. She gurgled lovingly as the ground below her grew darkly wet. Azaziel slid her a few more times up and down his cock, like a puppet, before tossing her useless body to the side.

The soldiers immediately began to fight, but the battle was already won. Lucifia had a stomach full of her daddy's powerful cum, a gift of power and lust to her. Azaziel himself was using the magic inherent in the place, killing soldiers left and right without even touching them, watching them fall as pleasure tore through their body. He strode through the soldiers, looking at them with merciless eyes as Lucifia tore through them. One, a blonde, huddled in a corner, her hands over her eyes as she tried to hide. She resembled Alice barely, but that was enough for Azaziel. With a roar, he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her mouth open. The scream in her throat was plugged up immediately as he shoved her face down on his cock, hearing her choke and gag as she slapped uselessly at him, her ass in the air, unable to breathe. Azaziel simply held her there, watching her eyes fly desperately around the room, begging for it to end. Just as she was about to pass out, he pulled her away, letting her have one, spit-covered, cum-slathered breath before shoving her back down again. He chuckled as he held her face on him, dragging her around as he watched his lovely slut-daughter.

Azaziel chose his moment well, launching Lucifia from his cock, the demonic pair leapt into action. The Cerberus, who had been largely ignored jumped onto the kneeling soldier, biting the legs of two other soldiers as it sank two of its thick dripping cocks into the virgin soldier's cunt and ass. The third cock dangled openly under the sacrilegious coupling, slapping against the soldier's clit as she screamed in mindless delight, raped towards oblivion. Lucifia's leap took her onto the face of an unprepared soldier. A wet spurt of her dripping cunt juice and Azaziel's cum splashed down his throat before he could close his mouth. Instantly he started shaking, and spasming. Wet splashing sounds came from his crotch as he started orgasming inside his armor. Again and again and again, cumming himself to death, watching with mind-broken worship as Lucifia moved to the next soldier.

Reaching out she tore through the amour as it if were paper, her hands closing around the cocks of two soldiers foolish enough to fight her. Her eyes flashed evil purple as she spread corruption through them. Their own eyes flashed purple as they turned slowly towards their companions. Releasing the two, she watched them blindly fight their friends until they were cut down. Taking a small reprieve, Lucifia wiped cum from her hair and thighs, slurping it up hungrily as the remaining soldiers formed a semi-circle around her. More reinforcements had arrived and there were several scores soldiers left and they began moving forward again. Lucifia smiled sweetly at Azaziel. "I hope you don't mind, Daddy...I invited a few friends!". She was still gazing back lovingly at Azaziel when the doors burst open once more, and the dungeon demons flooded in behind the soldiers.

It was an unholy erotic massacre. Vampires, Harpies, Goblins, and Orcs clambered over each other towards the soldiers, eager to get revenge on the humans for their long imprisonment. Harpies tore off the armor and clothing of the helpless soldiers, their shark talons shattering weapons and pinning them to the floor. Seductive vampires locked their lips around erect cocks as they sucked hard, drinking up the cum and blood as they drained their victims dry. The men struggled feebly as they came themselves to death, hot spunk mixing with their life blood as the vampires took everything from them. The females were equally unlucky. Swarms of goblins and orcs overpowered them in an all out orgy. Each soldier had at least 4 orcs or goblins to deal with. Stretched spread-eagle, the orcs forced their huge green cocks into wet cunts and asses, while the goblins climbed all over the naked tits and faces, grinning and laughing as they raped tits and mouths recklessly. Cum and piss splashed over the soldiers as they were fucked nearly unconscious by the dark forces, many of whom had not cum for years.

The crowning event was the giant ogre. Standing near 15 feet tall, it towered over everyone, taking any discarded females, and squeezing it's monstrous cock into their gaping cunts for one last deadly orgasm. Still wearing the restrictive spiked cockrings, it's thick tool tore up the insides of the female soldiers, breaking them body and soul as they came for one last time, before their bodies were dropped in a pool of cum, blood, and piss. Finally, all the soldiers were dead and piled up in the middle of Alice's room, except for the one raped by the Cerberus. Dragging her onto the pile of bodies, the demons stretched her over them, her feeble protests unheard as Lucifia guided the massive ogre's cock to her cunt. With a viscous brutal thrust, it impaled her straight through. It's cock tore past her cunt, slamming up into her body. Her scream of pain and pleasure was music to Lucifia's ears as she unclipped the cock-rings from the Ogre.

As soon as the last cock-ring dropped from the engorged shaft, the Ogre roared in a release of pleasure as it gripped the soldier's hips. Cramming as far as it could into her twitching body, the Ogre began to cum. Over a year's worth of denied orgasms erupted inside the soldier as she thrashed and clawed desperately, her tummy bloating larger and larger until cum fountained from her mouth and nostrils. Her body thrashed uncontrollably as cum leaked from her ears, and eyes, bubbling from every orifice. Her death cry mixed with an orgasmic scream as her cunt squirted jucies everywhere over the Ogre's massive shaft. Finally finished the gory fight, the demons all knelt and bowed to Azaziel as Lucifia crawled on all fours to him raising her herself up to lick his balls as any submissive fucktoy cumslut should. "I hope I pleased you, Master!"

Azaziel watched emotionlessly as his daughter worked. With a slut like this on his side, all he had to do was enjoy the carnage. Lucifia's tanned skin was now slathered in white cum as she attacked the first man. His death was imprisoned by his own armor, which clanked as he fell to his knees, then on his face, his crotch soaked in final orgasmic sperm. Two other men rose, slaves to Lucifia's slut-will, each half naked with their cocks hard, their swords fighting against their own companions. They fought with a lustful ferocity, sperm spraying from their cocks as they swung and attacked, finally perishing. One fell, a spear stabbing clear through his stomach, his cock spurting its final load onto the face of his killer, a female who could not help but drink the last orgasm of the fallen man. The other was beheaded after choking one woman soldier to death on his cock, his body crumpling backwards and falling, his cock painting a picture on his chest with cum as his body continued to orgasm after death.  
  
The demon lord had forgotten to let his own victim breathe and she had choked to death, her eyes staring up into his, begging him for mercy before she had finally given up. Azaziel waved away Lucifia's playful apology, his arms outstretched as the demons and creatures raged around him, easily overpowering the pathetic soldiers. The demon laughed, his eyes dark as he watched males and females fall alike. A woman soldier's eyes and body were so plastered with cum that she looked like a marble structure, had there not been the red of blood at her cunt as something much larger than her raped her. A man toppled backwards, his hand gripping the wall behind him as a vampire drained every last bit of life force from him, leaving him to slide slowly downwards, his eyes staring sightlessly out into the carnage.  
  
If his new allies thought he would be good to them, they were wrong. A harpy flew overhead searching for a new man to slay, her cunt painted with the sperm of several dead soldiers already. She cried out suddenly as Azaziel's hand reached out and grabbed her hip, dragging her towards him. Her wings flapped hard against him as she realized her fate and her high voice begged for mercy. Two claws pinched around her nipple, tugging her small, firm breast as she shrieked, her wings fluttering to rest by her sides. Her pretty brown eyes closed as she bowed her head. She knew her fate now, a sacrifice to the master of their slutty succubus savior. She spread her legs willingly as Azaziel lowered her towards his cock, and she let out a loud screech as he penetrated her. Pleasure blasted through her mind as her eyes flew wide open. "My lord! My lord!" she screamed, her talons digging into his legs as her nipples went pert. Her body shuddered as the demon's massive cock made a visible bulge in her firm stomach, and she swayed back and forth, cum spurting from her slutty bird pussy.

She was gasping as she lost vital cum, her wings flapping uselessly as he used her as a fuckdoll, slamming her up and down on his cock, feeling her squeeze him hard. He grinned cruelly as his cock tore into her, making her pussy bleed as well as squirt, her eyes dulling as she watched her friends slay the soldiers, the ogre finishing off the last woman in a spray of gore, the final body to adorn the mountain of slain humans and cum. Azaziel came as well, his orgasm filling the harpy up. Her claws curled as her back arched, and she let out a shrill cry as she felt his hot, demonic cum fill her. "T....thank you...." she whispered, leaning back to give him a peck on the cheek as she waited, her body tense, for his final thrust.  
  
When he pulled her off and tossed her to the ground like trash, she let out a begging, needful cry. Her pussy was on fire and even as she moved her hands to it, she knew that no matter what she did she would never experience the violent pleasure Azaziel gave her. Her hands squirmed at her cunt, playing with it, pulling her brutalized pussy lips apart as she made her way back to the demon lord, her body crawling on the ground as she moaned. Her eyes jealously stared at Lucifia as she tasted his cum glazed balls, the cum of which was in her, filling her with beautiful warmth. She squirmed towards them as Azaziel spoke, a smile on his face as he stroked his cumtoy's cheek. "You did amazing." he stated. "Alice underestimated you under my power. Now...a reward...."  
  
His hand shot to the side and grabbed the harpy by the hair. The bird girl let out a lustful shriek and did not resist as her body was dragged forward. Azaziel swung the small harpy up into his arms, holding her out in front of Lucifia. The monster stared dumbly at both of them, her mind still mostly blown out by the near fatal fucking, her legs spread wide. He slapped one of her small breasts and some light returned to the harpy's eyes. She let out a low whine, staring at Lucifia's much larger tits and more shapely body. "Your sister has been a long time in the coming, so I was thinking, perhaps, that we might first get you a pet to take care of." He grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Of course, she is a bit...weak, now. That is my fault." He moved the harpy easily, as if she was nothing but a toy. He faced her towards his daughter, and opened the harpy's legs wide. "You could put her out of her misery, or we could keep her..." A collar appeared on the bird girl's neck, sharp and spined, digging into her neck and drawing blood that leaked down.  
  
She was breathing hard now, her heart threatening to beat right out of her ribcage. She turned to the side and buried her face in Azaziel's hard muscle. Her mind was still half gone and she barely understood what was being said, but she understood she was being treated like an object, a gift. If Lucifia wanted, she could tear into the harpy's pussy and take her life. The bird girl knew that the succubus would be powerful enough to do it. She closed her eyes and waited even as her neck bled, Azaziel tugging on the chain to the collar. "So, my little slut daughter. What are you going to do with your gift?" he teased, the harpy's body limp in his arms.

Lucifia rose to her feet, licking cum from her fingers as the young harpy girl dangled by her neck on Azaziel's chest. She leaned in close to the gift, her tongue sliding along her feathered neck, making her shiver and moan. Sliding down her body, she thrust two fingers into her tiny little cunt, stretched and gaping from all the cocks she had fucked that day. Her tongue hovered over its cunt, but skipped past as she licked and kissed Azaziel's cock. "Mmmm! Thank you, Daddy!" she whispered pleasurably, as she stroked him until he was hard again. His cock slapped up against the harpy's ass and it perked up slightly, hoping for one last orgasm before her possible death.  
  
She stepped back, allowing her own cock to grow slowly, until it was nearly as large as Azaziel. Smiling cruelly, she leaned in and kissed the harpy, just as she rammed her thick prick into her cunt. The harpy shrieked in desperate pleasure, her wings flapping uselessly at her sides as she was skewered from the front. The force of Lucifia's raping thrust lifted her up for a moment, before she withdrew slightly, dropping the harpy on Azaziel's enormous cock, the head stretching her ass wide open. The harpy's chicken legs kicked helplessly as her mind was overwhelmed with pleasure. Mute little squawks slipped from her lips as the two demon raped her back and forth. Her head lolled from side to side as she was made an example of before her fellow harpies. There was no doubt as to who were the real demons.  
  
Slamming harder and harder, Licifia ripped the harpy off Azaziel's cock, climbing up to seat herself on his massive shaft, moaning as his thrusts pushed through her into the harpy. It wasn't long before Lucifia unleashed her cum into the dazed harpy's battered fuckhole, the limp bird slumping to the floor as the succubus jerked herself off over her face. Finally finished with the harpy, Lucifia tugged on the collar, forcing her to her feet. "Come on birdy bitch, you're coming with us!" The harpy stumbled to her feet, yelping as the cerberus nipped at her heels. "Better keep up! or else I'll feed you to Raper! I think he likes chicken!" said Lucifia with a malicious grin. The cerberus trotted alongside Lucifia, one head always looking over at the harpy with hungry eyes.  
  
Strolling to the window, Lucifia gazed out for the first time. There was in a city, with streets, and towers, and houses. Memories stirred in Lucifia's head, of days when she was a mere human mage. She remembered walking through the streets to buy groceries...she remembered the loud markets and the smelly roads. She remembered how it was all ripped away from her when she submitted to Azaziel's unrelenting power and pleasure. Privately, Lucifia thought it was a great idea. She squinted and gazed at one of the signs. "Master.... I think we're in Luut Bazar... the mining town! We're only a few miles from the capital city, and the main garrison." she said.

Telepathically she reached out to find Irene. Azaziel could follow her senses too, and they discovered Irene riding with Alice out of the city and towards the main garrison. "Those soldiers will not hold them for long. Send for Akshyra and Tigre. Have them wait in the forests with the wards and runes. Ambush them before they cross to the garrison, I shall try to muster the local militia. If we can not stop them, then we must delay long enough to prevent them from reaching the capital." she told Irene. Lucifia smiled. Would Irene tell Akshyra and Tigre of the plans? Yes. Would she give them the wards? Yes. Would they be the right wards?...No. Lucifia smiled fondly at Azaziel, leaning into him her hand stroking his balls. "Should we Daddy? Should we go 'zerker hunting?"

Deep in the forest, the Beastmaster Tigre sat in the trees. Her dark brown skin blended nicely with the brown trunks of the trees, rendering her almost invisible to the naked eye. Her leather armour and furs barely moved in the breeze that stirred the leaves. She was focused, her eyes closed as she sniffed the air to smell the demons. They were far... but coming close. She could feel their footsteps, smell their scent. One was pure lust: power and ambition embodies. The other was corrupted flesh: A human, willingly made into a succubus. Tigre had never met Lucifia or Azaziel, but she had read up extensively on both of them.  
  
With the new information that Lucifia was actually the Mage Lucifia, Tigre had abandoned any traditional magical means of combating the demons. Instead she relied on voodoo and beast-calls. Several wards were set up across the forest to become calling beacons. If needed, Tigre could have the alpha predators of the forest descending on her location within minutes, ready to fight to the death in her name. The old forest housed more than just the common lions, tigers, and bears. Ancient creatures still lurked in the deep tangle, and using all the beacon might well summon a beast of lore... who knew? She was quietly confident about the upcoming ambush. Irene had furnished her with the best concealment wards and trap ward she had. Only a full army of demons would be able to penetrate their ambush site and even then not all of them would survive.  
  
Below her on the ground, Rasha waited. The enormous tiger crouched next to the tree, obediently remaining still despite the activity around him. Even though Alice demanded her guardians to all be pure, it didn't extend to Tigre's animals. Tigre herself was a virgin, but still loved her animals deeply. As Rasha and Tigre grew up together, Tigre had stroked Rasha's cock more than once to a gooey satisfying conclusion. She never told Alice of course, else she would be expelled as a guardian in disgrace. With the uprising of the demons, Tigre had had less time to pleasure Rasha. To date, it had been at least a year since Rasha had been given a handjob from Tigre. While he was an obedient and loyal follower, he still was a powerful animal with an equally powerful lust to be satisfied. But for now, with the promise of fun after the demons were destroyed, he was content to wait.  
  
Meanwhile Akshyra was less patient. The barbarian Bezerker was one of the primal champions at Alice's side. Once her tribe had been alerted of the emergency, they had been prepared in a matter of days, ready to ambush the two demons as Alice raised a force in the main garrison. Clad in full dragon bone armour and toting her enormous obsidian battle axe, she stood half as tall again as any other soldier in the ambush camp. Raised in the gladiator's arena, she knew nothing except combat and the thrill of victory. She was a berserker by name and by nature. Anyone she faced in battle she drowned and killed with almost arrogant ease. No prisoners, no survivors. She had never had sex because no man could even come close enough to making a move. For this, Alice thought she was perfect. Her rage could be guided to the right target, and her purity was merely a byproduct of her focus on strength and combat. "Where the fuck are they!? Can't they hurry up?" she raged, knocking a group of soldiers over as she stormed across the campsite and straight through the campfire, spilling men and food from their seats.  
  
Overhead, the little harpy perched in a tree overlooking the campsite. Her face was blank and emotionless, her eyes glowing green and purple. Lucifia had temporarily mind-controlled her, manipulating her like a remote-controlled puppet. Cum dripped from her gaping stretched cunt and ass as she noted the locations of all the wards. Irene had indeed supplied Tigre with a myriad of wards... but they were all altered. When Tigre activated them, she, Akshyra and the soldiers would be in for a nasty obscene surprize. Several miles away outside the forest, Lucifia laid in the open grass fields with Azaziel, her lips locked around his cock as she worshiped him. She realized on the way out of Alice's town that she hadn't made Azaziel cum. She wanted to correct that little problem. Loud slurping sounds accompanied moans and groans as she threw herself on his crotch, allowing him to grope and molest her. "Mmmmph... Master.. I'm sorry! I forgot to make you cum.. *shlrup*...please...fuck me...rape me. Do whatever you want to me!" she pleaded, her eyes looking up at his longingly. "Punish me, Daddy! Show me how I should really be!" She loved being his little fucktoy... hopefully Alice could be a little cumslut with her too! Her lustful expression was matched by the speed of her sucking slurps, and her fingers groping his balls.

Azaziel's smile was cold as he looked down on his daughter. She sucked his cock with great passion, but it was not quite enough. The bitch had put her own needs first, playing with her pets and enjoying herself, while completely forgetting the dominus that she had teased, her master, the only one who should matter to her. His hand slapped her face powerfully and grabbed onto her hair, pulling her away from him. He sneered. "You? You DARE ask something of me, when the only thing you should be begging for is mercy?" He shook his head as a chain materialized around her neck. It was like the one the harpy girl, but even worse. Barbed spines on a black metal collar dug into Lucifia's throat, embedding themselves there as Azaziel lifted her by her chain. He looked into her eyes as he held her off the ground, partially hanging her. "Bitch."  
  
His magic began to form itself around her. Lucifia had been far too independent recently, going out on her own, believing in her own abilities rather than being a complete whore and slave to her master. It was irritating. "Perhaps I should simply rid myself of you...it is not you who will be getting a new sister, but Alice who will be missing her older one." He growled ferociously, his magic tightening around her, imprisoning her and forming a clear, forceful box around her head and face. He forced her to her knees, letting the chain loosen around her neck. His cock dripped slowly into the area around her face, catching on the magic he had formed. "I'll make sure you never forget my cum again..." He began to stroke his cock into her face, and, very soon, his thick sperm began to spurt out. His hips bucked as his foot rested on her bent knees, keeping her down as he came into the box he had made. The level of sperm was soon easily above her mouth, then her nose, and he chuckled as his thick, demonic seed became her mask, her prison.  
  
"Well, Lucifia, how are you feeling?" he asked tauntingly, grabbing the box with his clawed hand and shaking it back and forth. She could barely breathe to speak, but that was just how he wanted it. He whirled her around, slamming her face against the ground and forcing her ass in the air. His claws stroked along her slit and rosebud as he used his other hand to force her arms behind her back. A thorny brace formed around them, holding them together, cuffing her. "These will be your only weapons." he hissed, shoving his fingers into her cunt and asshole. "Because your hands seem to have forgotten the need to make me cum, you are not to use them. And because your mind seems to have been trying to think on its own, I think you need a little quiet time. Remember, Lucifia, who made you. Who owns your life, your body."  
  
A quick, affectionate squak brought his head around, and he chuckled as he saw Papi flying towards them. Her arms pumped hard as she attempted to lift the captured soldier. Her legs were marked with slight cuts, but her claws were hooked around the man's arms. She dropped him and flew to her master, alighting on his shoulder as the tired man attempted to get up. "Your first victim, Lucifia." Azaziel stated, yanking the chain so she was suspended in midair. Even like this, she was more than a match for a normal man. However, this was supposed to be a punishment, not a slaughter. Azaziel drained his daughter of her powers. He weakened her muscles as he hung her like a criminal, letting blood from her neck trickle down her body as he held her out for the soldier to see.  
  
The soldier was half insane, driven so by the aura of the lust demons, and the knowledge that his hated enemy was before him. The soldier was not merciful; Lucifia had killed the woman he had loved down in the dungeons. He ran screaming at Lucifia, held fast by Azaziel's chains. His stab rammed his blade hilt deep in the succubus's cunt, a blow that would have killed anyone else. Azaziel allowed her magic to heal her, but that was it. The soldier, half-mad, drew his blade out and rammed it back, this time entering the succubus's stomach and moving clear out the other side. He tore it clear, but the wound had already begun to heal, although the pain had not. Another stab, into her supple breast. Another, above her depraved, dripping cunt.

The soldier's eyes blazed an unnatural red, his mind beset by so many invading thoughts... _Kill the demons! Fuck the succubus! Slay her, rape her, rip her apart, stab her cum in her face..._ Almost in a blind lustful rage he attacked Lucifia. She screamed in abject pain, her usual pain-to-pleasure ability turned off by Azaziel. For the first time in many years she felt true pain, her organs ripping apart inside her. The soldier's next strike impaled her through the abdomen, making Lucifi double up and shriek, "Ahhhhhh! Nooo Master! Master Stop! I'll be good!! I'm sorry! It hurts! It hurts so much!" Slash after slash, stab after vengeful stab. Even a few kicks and punches and bites were thrown in as the soldier laid into Lucifia. Her mind was on fire with pain, she had never suffered so badly before. Tears of suffering and pleading coursed down her face as she begged her Dominus. "Please....stop...I'll Obey....I'll be your cumwhore...your toy...always yours...please?"  
  
Azaziel let him go wild, attacking his beloved daughter while he healed the bitch, her body helpless against the violent abuse. Finally, after about half an hour, he let her fall, her body crumpling on the ground as the soldier wilted with exhaustion. Azaziel materialized and reached forward, immediately gripping the man's exposed and rigid cock. The soldier gave a cry of pain as his mind went completely blank, the presence of the demon too much for him. Azaziel's massive hand nearly crushed his erection as he gave it a few strokes, and nearly immediately, the soldier's body went limp, his life force spurting out in a weak, watery white jet, onto Lucifia's still-perfect body.  
  
Azaziel tossed the man to the side and lifted Lucifia's imprisoned face. "Do you see how you need me now, my lovely daughter?" he asked quietly. "We will be meeting more demons today...I'd hate for them to think I have a worthless cunt of a daughter who won't even help her daddy cum." He dragged her up by her leash again, shaking his head. "Now drink." Azaziel had imbued power in the sperm he had loaded Lucifia's head-prison with, and it would help to revitalize her drained magic. "I'd like my fucksleeve to be able to see, at least, before we go in and finish Alice's bitches." he said with a dark grin, watching her face come into view.

As the last of the reachable cum disappeared into Lucifia's slutty mouth, the box vanished. The remaining dregs of cum splashed down onto Lucifia's body. She threw herself with reckless abandon at Azaziel's crotch, her tongue slurping on his still dripping balls. The long thick shaft lay over her face, obscuring one eye as she cooed and moaned cutely for him. "Oh master, thank you! I'll be your perfect whore...I'll make you cum whenever you want...and I'll find lots more innocent girls to make your obscene cumbitches!"  
  
Slowly the panic of showing Azaziel her submission to him faded, and her true nature of adoring love and obedience took over. Small mews of pleasure issued from her throat as she licked her way back to the top of his cock. Her legs were spread lewdly as she squatted on the grass in the bright sunlight. Her skin absorbed the cum so recently splashed over her, until she was pristine and clean. it was like the first time Azaziel had made her a succubus, and she was reveling in her new body and master. Both her hands were concentrated on Azaziel, stroking him, squeezing him, caressing him, sliding up and down his lower body as her face worshiped his cock and balls like a good cocksucking fuckslave. She was lost once again in her erotic worship of him, coaxing out one more orgasm to spray her body, and soak into her skin. This time, she let his cumshots remain on her body, not absorbing them as she usually did. When she met these new demons, she wanted them all to see that she was his fucktoy, his cumsoaked cuntrag. When they were finished they would head off to the ambush site to be 'ambushed'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	7. Predators and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having corrupted Irene, the demonic pair use her expertise to turn a prepared ambush against her friends...

Rasha perked up first, his keen sense of smell picking out the unmistakable whiff of demons. He growled angrily and the camp burst into action. Akshyra hissed out orders to the scrambling troops. "Keep out of sight! Use the holy munitions and nets! No one is to approach the Lust demon...he is mine. Tigre, you, and your pet pussycat can take out Lucifia. It shouldn't be too hard." As the soldiers melted into the surrounding brush and tree line, the berserker stood boldly in the center of the dirt path. Hefting her giant battle axe, she waited impatiently for the demonic pair. Concentrating hard, she drew up all her bloodlust and battle fury, the tribal tattoos on her body flaring and flashing as she worked herself up into a frenzy. Hidden off the to the side, Tigre and Rasha crouched on a sturdy tree branch overlooking the scene. Mentally Tigre checked the wards. They were all in place. A ring of demon-hunter specialist troops, three ranks deep, and an enclosing circle of wards to prevent escape. Akshyra was right to say this should be easy. No demons had ever managed to escape a trap set by Irene.

The trees swayed first, their beautiful bright green leaves darkening slightly, their gentle vines and tendrils thickening slightly into menacing ropes and tentacles. The wildlife went silent, and even the sky darkened slightly as Azaziel strode forward, grinning. Akshyra, ever confident, raised her arms in challenge. For a moment, the two towering combatants stood in menacing silence. Suddenly Akshyra let out a bellowing roar and the woods surrounding them burst into life. Azaziel and Lucifia found themselves set on every side by holy warriors wielding blades and spears. Tigre and Rasha dropped from behind them, surrounding Azaziel and Lucifia from all sides. Akshyra smiled. It was time to seal their doom. With a single, spoken word, she activated the wards, the spells that would seal and perhaps even destroy the demons.

With an almighty crack, the wards all round burst into life, flashes of light illuminating the entire forest. As one, the two squads of holy warriors charged in. But the right flank suddenly stopped cold. Tendrils of darkness burst from the ground and wrapped around their ankles, rooting them to the ground. More tendrils began to erupt from the brush as the brilliant aura of the wards began to flicker and turn dark. The sealing wards had been turned to summoning wards, bringing forth some of the darkest entities from the deep abyss to play. They attacked clothes, tearing white fabric to shreds before sliding to sexes, anally and vaginally raping the females, and jabbing into the male's assholes. That was but the first of the demons that came.

A massive, doglike beast wreathed in smoke and shadow materialized before Tigre and Rasha. The Beastmaster shouted a powerful command and Rasha charged forwards, his jaws lunging for its throat. His fangs snapped together on thin air, as the beast dissolved into a smog that rolled and swarmed around him. It flew into his eyes, down his nostrils and mouth. The evil essence of the spirit even slipped into his cockhead and asshole. The tiger's eyes grew unfocused for a second and he stumbled about, shaking his head violently before going stiff and collapsing. Tigre raced to her pet's side as he began to rise again. She got a momentary glimpse at his unnaturally deep glowing violet eyes before it suddenly leaped at her, fully possessed by the demon by the spirit wolf. More and more demons began to appear, some lesser, a few larger ones, but none as powerful as Azaziel with his little pet bitch Lucifia by his side. The humans did not stand a chance against the onslaught. Azaziel merely smiled, giving Lucifia a pat on the head. "Go wild, my huntress cunt. Find me some prey."

The woods came alive with twisting and turning tentacles, some bursting from the ground beneath the soldiers, others cunningly disguised as vines on the trees, reaching out to grab the beleaguered soldiers. The monsters were hungry for sustenance: sex and flesh. There was no escape for the many demon hunter elite. They had been trained to defeat traditional humanoid demons like Azaziel and Lucifia. Nothing they had prepared themselves for the wiggling swarm of tentacles. Women were lifted screaming into the air, their cries of terror replace by subdued moans and grunts as dozens of tentacles assaulted them, tearing their clothes from their bodies. Boots, belts, bras, and braziers fell like scraps to the forest floor as their legs were forced apart and their wrists held out over their heads or behind their back. With brutal energy, the demon tentacles rammed into the women's cunts, asses, and mouth, not caring if they hurt or not. All the monsters wanted was cum... femcum, male cum, any kind of human sexual secretion.

Lucifia giggled as she clung happily to Azaziel's side. She felt like a kid on a sightseeing tour, pointing out the various outrageous rapes. She had never seen or dealt with tentacles herself, and the display of utter defeat gave her perverse evil pleasure. Near the side of the path, several women were suspended among the branches in the trees, their clothes and weapons discarded on the forest floor below. With lust-crazed expressions, they watched as a teeming mass of thick purple smooth tentacles assaulted one of their number. Like writhing eels, the tentacles plunged into the lucky archer's cunt and ass, stretching her holes obscenely wide as more tentacles invaded her body. The untouched archers made no move to escape, or even struggle against the tendrils that held them. Their eyes held a hungry, almost jealous look as they watched their companion slowly succumb to the endless tentacle rape, her eyes rolling back into her head. Eventually she topped from the tree, her body landing with a wet splat on the ground below. Immediately the seeking tentacles shot towards the next woman, who almost eagerly spread her legs and mouth wide open, willingly giving her soul up for the overwhelming dark lust. Laying in the mud on the ground, a young soldier sat clutching her tits, tiny thread like tentacles stabbing into her breasts, drinking her milk through the skin. She had already lost control of her bowels, shit streaming from her slack asshole. Several orange tentacles ate happily at her feces... and once that was gone, they slithered up her as to seek more. Her back arched as she shrieked with uncontrollable pleasure, her body twisting and turning to accommodate the tentacles invading her, her internal tract picked clean.

The men were being manipulated even worse. As expected, some of them were indeed being sucked dry. Tentacles restrained their limbs while sucker-like appendages latched onto their exposed cocks, milking them for their potent seed. As Lucifia walked past one man, he grunted and came into the sucker over his cock, twitching and gasping as it sucked him clean. As the sucker withdrew, one of the small tentacles sprouted a sharp needle-like tip and stabbed into the back of his head. Instantly his eyes rolled back, and he moaned, rising to his feet, and grabbing the nearest female. Forcing her on all fours, he slammed his still rock-hard cock deep into his ass. The woman struggled against the controlled man, but pleasure soon overcame her, and she started cumming, tentacles slurping up her orgasmic juices. Other men with less appetizing seed were simply torn apart by the irresistible strength of the tentacles. Blood and cum splashed the road with equal measure. The combined screams of terror and pain and the moans and sighs of uninhibited pleasure was like an orchestrated symphony of emotions for the two demons.

All of this carnage and debauchery was nothing compared to the enormous slime beast that rose before Akshyra. The huge jelly like monster had expanded slowly until it bulk towered over the barbarian. Akshyra slashed and hacked away at its massive body with all her strength. With a mighty roar she smote the slime, splitting it in two! To her dismay, the two haves rose again, and split further, creature more and more slimes. With every cut a new one was made. There was no escape, but Akshyra would be damned before she gave up. Shouting a war-cry, she charged against the blue wall, swinging her weapon with all her might, hoping to smash her way through the masses. This time, the axe thudded with a dull whump into the wall, the blade hardly damaging the slimes as it was pulled the weapon into their flesh. Akshyra tugged frantically at her weapon as the metal blade began to dissolve slowly. By the time she managed to wrench it free, only the handle remained. The rune-enchanted blade had been dissolved in mere seconds.

Suddenly the passive slime horde descended on Akshyra, tumbling over each other to pile in. The sticky slime flowed over her skin, rubbing the runes from her body, and restraining her. The enraged berserker tore at the restraining flesh, managing to rip herself free of the first grasp but the slime had seeped up around her feet. Soon she was wading through the deep blue flesh waist deep. The myriad of small slimes were re-assembling into a giant slime, with Akshyra trapped in the center. As it rose past her breasts, she knew she was in deep trouble, but could do nothing about it. The slime closed around her neck and lifted her up off her feet. It manipulated her position easily, like a puppet, and moved her to be suspended about waist high. The slime receded until her cunt and ass were exposed for fucking. She was in the most humiliating position possible, laid on her side and open to be fucked in any hole.

All around her most of the females had been raped into submission, twisting and moaning with pleasure in the swarm of tentacles, or bucking lewdly on the hard cocks of mind-controlled men. However not all the men were occupied, and one by one, "the free" men drifted towards Akshyra. Her eyes blazed with indignant anger as so many men with blank eyes and thick hard cocks loomed over her holes. "No...NOO!! HOW DARE YOU! I AM-" her rant was cut off unceremoniously as the first man rammed his cock into her mouth. Without ceremony her other holes were impaled and fucked. Her virgin cunt bled profusely as a particularly thick shaft ripped her apart. The cocks in her mouth and ass were no less brutal and her muscular body was battered back and forth as every possible fuckslot was filled. In her cunt, in her ass, between her tits, down her throat, under her arms, through her clenched fists, even through her bent knees. Akshyra, the proud and arrogant berserker was now fuckmeat being gangraped by her own escort. And the worst bit for her...was the creeping pleasure rising in her body.

Lucifia watched it all with growing lust and desire, but she remained patiently by Azaziel's side. Her purpose was his pleasure, and she wanted him to fuck and cum first before she did as was his right. She had learned her lesson well now. Instead of rushing off to jump into the fray, she pointed out the various 'attractions'. "Look Daddy, I like how the tentacles raped up the women, and now the men are enjoying impaling them with their hard cocks over there. Oo look... Akshyra's a gangbang doll!" she giggled, as she walked forward with Azaziel. Bending forward she slapped Akshyra's hefty tits, watching them shake and wobble as they were being fucked from the top and bottom by two men. To the side, a group of men and women stood disarmed, but unspoiled, in case Azaziel wished to have fun with them or question them.

Far down the path away from the melee, Tigre came to a halt. She was exhausted from evading her beloved Rasha. Everything had gone wrong. The moment she had sent him against the shadowy dog demon, the demon had vaporized into a mist, surrounding Rasha and possessing him. The ambush was finished, but at least she could escape. Rising to her feet she bound down the path when suddenly she struck an invisible wall, bouncing her back. Confused she tried again, then tried cutting through the woods. How could this be? a confining magic? an invisible net? Then she saw, just a few feet out of reach, the ward she had placed, dark and glowing with demonic magic...and Tigre realize. "Irene...how could you..." It was all clear now. Irene had captured the two demons, who then escaped Irene's dungeon. There was only one explanation. Irene had been turned.

She turned as a low growl sounded behind her. Rasha stood on the path. Beside him was the 3-headed Cerberus, and further back, many of the beasts of burden from the camp. They were on her in a flash, Rasha's jaws closing on her ankle and Raper fastening his heads on her wrists, the third head licking her face and barking loudly as the two of them tugged her back from the barrier. She was stretched over a fallen log as the horses approached one by one... their eyes purple with demonic influence, their cocks erect and dripping with precum. There were no soldiers or demons around, just the animals and Tigre.

The first horse slammed its slimy cock into her exposed asshole, almost tearing it as it impaled her though. Nearly a foot of animal cockmeat squeezed in until it could not go further. It backed off slowly then surged forward again, plowing deeper into Tigre with a frenzied neigh and biting down on her shoulder. Tigre lost count of how many times the thick equine cock raped into her until it exploded. Cum burst from its tip as the horse continued without stop, impaling its turgid cock through its own welling flood until at last it subsided. A searing hot pleasure shot through her body, momentarily dulling the pain. Pulling from Tigre's ruined and drooling ass, it backed off only for a second horse to take its place, aiming lower and thrusting deep into Tigre's cunt. Her cervix resisted the first few thrusts, but it couldn't hold for long. It was brutally broken in as the horse's cock passed easily now through it and into her womb. Tigre screamed hysterically, but her voice didn't stop the horse raping her until it had finished spraying as well. Again, the sudden shock of pleasure jolted through her body, this time stronger, slightly longer.

Tigre moaned and pleaded in her ancient tongue for the animals to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Nor did it stop the third, or the 10th. When the18th and last horse had sprayed its tainted seed over her raped body, Tigre had ceased to protest. She had always loved animals, and the brutal fucking had twisted her platonic love into a sick lewd fascination and hunger for bestial sex. She moaned and licked her lips as she lay defeated over the log, cum dripping from her hair and tits. The horses backed off, satisfied from their long-awaited orgasms.

Barely conscious, the Beastmaster looked up to see Rasha and Raper waiting patiently for her. Crawling off the log, she slid through the pool of horse cum and cunt juice towards her beloved tiger. Dipping her head under Rasha's flank, she wrapped her fingers around his cock. It was twice the size it had been before, glowing with dark energy, dripping sickly white pre-cum. Without hesitation she licked the tip clean, moaning as she massaged his balls and rubbed her face all over the thick veiny shaft of his cock. Behind her, Raper dipped his heads down and slathered Tigre's crotch with doggy drool, in preparation for her quadruple raping. Tigre seemed to know what was about to happen, but she didn't care anymore. She was about to fuck her beloved Rasha. For years she had raised him lovingly, all for this moment where she could be his slut, his fucktoy, his cum-drenched whore-bitch.

Raper was positively playful as all three heads nudged and dug under Tigre until she flipped onto her back. She raised his hips for him as he shuffled between her legs, the three cocks aimed for her cunt, ass, and clit. Rasha padded forward so he could lick Tigre's clit as his cock thickened in her hand, already larger than the horses'. He too loved his mistress very much, and the impulse in his head was to please her... by fucking her until she submitted to his cock. As one, Raper's three cocks and Rasha's thick spear slammed into Tigre, contorting her body. Tigre's cunt exploded with juice and cum as she orgasmed wildly, her tribal scream of pleasure muffled by Rasha's twitching meat impaling her throat. Rasha's tongue rasped over her clit, and Raper's tongues slathered her tits as the beast mistress finally gave in to the carnal pleasure of pure raw animalistic feral fucking.

The enclosed battlefield was an abyss of lust, a frantic orgy that had no beginning and no end. It was Azaziel's world and he enjoyed it immensely. It was a complete fest of debauchery, and Azaziel was the ringleader. A brave woman stood, swinging her weapon wildly at her own companions, trying to keep their mad cocks away. She managed to score a hit, knocking one of them out and looked triumphant for a moment. The roving tentacles turned their attention towards her, diving underground and burrowing unnoticed until it was too late. They erupted from the ground behind her, thrusting into her ass and pussy, lifting her up in the air as they rammed inside her. She let out a shriek that was cut short as her eyes rolled back, and her body began to thrash. A few moments later, the tips of the vines burst from her lips, both of them, moving down and groping her breasts as she slid down, slain by the powerful sexual attack.

A captain hung from a nearby tree, vines cutting off his air supply as he struggled to stay conscious. The remnants of his guardsmen hung off his legs as a woman, being fucked brainless by another man behind her, sucked his cock dry, drinking his life force as cum spilled out between her legs. A girl thrashed against her violators, her face being held down in a metal pot that was being rapidly filled with cum. Lustful men fucked her ass and pussy as they held her struggling body down, slowly forcing her to drown in thick, rich sperm. A man collapsed, cumming his last with a tentacle in his ass. He lay on his back, held up by the invading shaft, his cum nearly a fountain as it showered the nearby people with cum. Papi approached him and gladly moved her mouth over his spurting cock, drinking his final orgasm before he fell to the ground. She glanced around with birdlike innocence, giving her mistress a shy smile before shuffling off.

A half dead man, a tentacle still writhing in his anus, approached her, his only weapon his cock, intent on slaying at least one of the demonic beasts. Her bird claws slashed powerfully across his chest and he let out a shout of despair as he fell, then went silent. Another man crawled up to her, but as this one was infected with the demonic miasma, she allowed him to. With a hungry moan, his face buried itself in her cunt, and the happy harpy girl let out a few orgasmic cries as he began to eat her out. She slammed him onto his back and her hand went to his erection, where the rough textured claw began to stroke him as she let him feast on her sweet little pussy.

Meanwhile, Akshyra the Berserker was losing her battle. The relentless gangrape had broken down her resistance, and the subversive slime had oozed its way into her mouth, nose ears and eyes until it had enveloped her very brain. Seeping into every crack and crevice, the slime began to infuse itself into Akshyra's mind. At first, she could no longer feel her toes, then her calves, then her hands and arms. The sensation crept up her body until she was completely numb except for warmth and soothing pleasure. She couldn't feel her heartbeat. She couldn't blink her eyes. She was locked inside her own body with no control. She thought she was going to suffocate, as she hadn't taken a breath in a long time... then, without her control, she pulled her mouth off the two cocks stuffed down her throat…and moaned. Memories of Akshyra began to haze over, replaced by those of the monster. She couldn't sense the danger, and her 'death' slipped quietly over her consciousness as the barbarian and gel fused as one.

The amorphous monster had complete control of her brain and body. Her conscious mind was still present, but it was a captive spectator as the new Oni-possessed Akshyra began to buck and writhe, feeling the pleasure a human female being gangraped. Many lay dead around her, their last loads spent on breaking their own leader. The berserker stared up at Azaziel and his daughter with obedient eyes, only seeking their command.

Azaziel cast a disdainful look over her naked cumsoaked form, before crooking a finger at her. She rose slowly to her feet, but Azaziel kicked her down again. "Crawl." he commanded, and the broken berserker obeyed. He pointed to the innocents, selecting one at random. "Kill." he stated. Akshyra obeyed, homing in on a man who tried to escape. It was hopeless. With a few moves, she had him between her legs. Her thighs clamped down on his face as her cunt covered his mouth and nose. She sat like a dog as he struggled, his feet kicking up and down and his hands beating at her thighs. Her tongue lolled out and a drop of drool landed on his forehead as she crushed him with her musky slit. After a few minutes, he finally perished, his cock standing straight up as piss and cum leaked out of it. "Suck." Azaziel said, pointing at it. Akshyra obediently began to lap at the dead man's cock. The rest of the group watched with horror at their fallen leader now a disgraced shameless slave.

"Lucifia...my love, my little slutty bitch daughter...these people are not worth my while. Harvest them in any way you see fit and return their essences to me. Make up for your previous transgression. I need this power to face Alice..." he said, slapping her ass towards them. He took a step back to watch his daughter wreak havoc. One of the women stood, pointing a finger at both of them. "You'll never win against Alice! Never! She will rend you both, demon!" Azaziel smiled, leaning towards Lucifia. "Start with her…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Irene rested in her room far away at the castle...her hands gripping a thick broken table leg as she rammed it into her cunt. Femcum and juices oozing out onto the bed as she fucked herself for the glory of Azaziel. In her corrupted mind, he was now the dark angel she wanted to worship and protect, and Lucifia was the mistress. Accordingly, Irene had changed the wards perfectly. They would stop the escape of any human within the ring, heightening their sexual desires and banishing their inhibitions. Several other powerful wards were beacons...calling any nearby beasts or monstrosities towards the ambush. If Tigre set of the wards...neither her, Rasha, or Akshyra would leave the ambush the same. The very thought sent Irene over the edge, as she orgasmed hard, bucking and writhing in the bed as she moaned..."Oh...Master...Mistress.... I'm cumming for you!"

She howled with lust as she imagined the corruption of her comrades. The thought of her once close allies being converted into submissive worshiping fuckpets and slaves for her new Master and Mistress filled her with depraved hot lust. She grasped wildly with her hands as she came down from her orgasmic high, her legs trembling, her face a mask of pleasure as she moaned. There was a knock at the door, and someone entered, a page, a young man who had been wandering the halls. He gasped at the smell inside, his cock rising as he saw the sexy, self-raped rogue. "M... Miss Irene. I heard you cry...I was...w..worried." he said nervously. He visibly gulped and trembled as Irene rose from her bed, the thick makeshift dildo still jammed in her cunt.

The rogue strode towards and then past him. A brush of her shoulder made him shudder. Oh gods, she was so sensual. She shut the door and rammed the bolt home, before turning back to him with a smile. "How good of you..." she whispered, reaching from behind him and beginning to undo his tunic. She nibbled at his neck as he seemed to melt into her arms, his body shivering. "Let me show my thanks...." His cock, virgin, pale, and hard, sprang to life as Irene undid the bottom button, and she let his clothing slide down his shoulders as she played with his hefty balls and shaft. He wriggled uncomfortably, but she held him down as she began to stroke him.

She started slowly, but soon her wet hands were making lewd sloppy sounds on his shaft. Too late, he realized the fate in store for him and began to let out lusty, hungry, needy moans. His shouting stopped abruptly, diminishing to whimpers, as he began to cum. His deliciously thick white sperm flowing over her fingers as she nuzzled his neck. Spurt after spurt flew out and painted Irene's bed. She grinned and pressed her hips to his ass. "There there...keep going..." she whispered. Just as his last spurt was about to flow, however, she let him fall to the ground, denied his final pleasure as he grunted, unable to move as she licked her fingers, walking over to her desk and looking through it slowly, bending over to let him see her pussy peek out at him.

"Now...how to make you my slave?" she murmured. When Irene had been turned by Lucifia, she had told the corrupted guardian about a secret section of the great library where Lucifia had visited the library when she was a mere human mage. Irene and Alice now rested and prepared near the library now. The secret section was available only to those with the password as it contained many demonic tombs from ancient times confiscated from defeated monsters. With Lucifia's password, Irene had gotten her hands on one... an eroticon. A tome of erotic spells for both pleasure and power.

"Mmm... still a virgin? Excellent, I can use... this device!" she said with a sadistic grin. Withdrawing a long metal rod from her drawer. Murmuring an incantation from the book, the rod glowed green, melting slightly under the demonic power. Gingerly she lifted the limp rod and touched the tip to the piss slit of the unfortunate man's cock. It came alive on contact, slithering into his cock before he could shout out. The man leapt to his feet, grasping his cock shaft desperately as the rod infused itself into his cock and balls from within. His screams of terror and panic echoed around the room. "Stop screaming!" snapped Irene, and the man went rigid, beads of sweat popping up on his head as the rod within grew painful spikes, digging into his flesh.

Irene strolled naked over to the frozen man. "If you wish to serve me, then you will obey my every command. That rod will ensure you do so. When you orgasm, your issue will be copious, and your pleasure great." she leaned in and lewdly kissed him, before whispering in his ear, "And if you disobey..." The man collapsed with agonizing pain as the rod twisted and turned, the spikes digging cruelly into his flesh from the inside. Irene laughed again as she rang the servant's bell. "Time for a little test for you..."

The doors opened, and a petite young maid entered, carrying a tray with tea and toast on it. "Mistress, Irene...you...rang?" she asked, confused, and frightened by the sight of her mistress completely naked, and the young servant man with a raging glowing cock. Irene gestured to the bed. "Come, you. Put the tray down and close the door." As the door closed, the locks snapped in place, sealing the hapless girl in the room. She looked fearfully at her mistress, "Mistress Irene... are you well? Alice has prohibited any nudity or sexual deviance!" she squeaked timidly. Irene ignored her as she eyed the man, his cock now straining upright. She pointed imperiously at the young maid. "Rape her and enjoy it!"

The rod was immensely painful. The boy nearly died from the insertion, from his mind being destroyed by the feeling of the spines digging into his urethra. He fell to his knees and moaned and whimpered, begging wordlessly for mercy as Irene whispered her orders into his ear. When the maid came in, angry eyes went to her. He would do anything, anything to exchange this pain for the pleasure that Irene had given him previously. And so, when she commanded him to rape the poor maid, he only wanted to know for how long. He tore her clothes apart from the front, infused with a terrifying strength. His cock drove into her cunt and he let out a low moan, finally feeling pleasure again in his tortured cock.

The maid shrieked, then began to choke when the man shoved his fingers down her throat. Her eyes whirled wildly in her head as virgin blood trickled slowly down the wall and the man's cock. She struggled weakly, but he was easily dominating her, breaking her, and marking her for his with his thick, enchanted shaft. His cock took up every little bit of her, making a bulge swell in her stomach as she took it. Her legs thumped against the wall as he raped her, hard. Her first orgasm was a mercy, giving her split pussy some sort of lubricant and sweet pleasure as she was invaded again and again and again. Her mind dulled as her head fell to the side, her eyes fluttering. It was too much for her, his rigid cock, and he didn't even make it to orgasm before she was on the edge of death, the floor beneath her wet with femcum. He pulled out, letting her body fall into a puddle of her own waste as he turned to Irene, kneeling on the ground. "What shall I do with her, mistress?"

Irene waved at the boy to bring her here, and so he dragged the dying girl and laid her on the bed. Irene immediately attached clamps to the unresisting nipples and clit, then rammed a massive rod up her cunt that nearly killed her. The boy whimpered, standing to the side, gesturing with his cock that he needed attention. The sexy assassin ignored him as she attended to the girl, preparing magics that would turn her into an obedient little doll, prone to dragging her friends over so they could also be corrupted. Yes...when Alice's betrayal came, it would cut deep, and it would be very, very satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


	8. A Feast of Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sprung their trap, Lucifia and Azaziel bask in their spoils of war

Lucifia felt rejuvenated and content. She was by Azaziel's side, her hand on his heavy balls, her lips wrapped around his cock, with their weak and panicking enemies scattered, raped, or dying around them. She could feel the thick potent cum churning in her master's balls, and her tongue twisted around the shaft, coaxing it to the tip. Already a steady stream of precum leaked into her mouth and down her elegant flawless neck to her exposed bust. It both burned and cooled her, enflaming her lust to greater heights. Unconsciously her other hand had slipped to her crotch. Her pussy, so recently torn up in punishment by Azaziel, was flaring and aching for cock.

In such a short period of time, most of demon hunters had fallen to the onslaught of eastern demons. Nearly half were already slain having fallen in battle or been fucked to death. The ambush path was strewn with half-torn bodies across the path and hanging from the branches of the trees. Right in the middle of the path a new demonic tree throbbed and pulsed like a tumor on the land. Thorny vicious barbs covered its crooked gnarled branches. Every few feet, a demon hunter's body was impaled, either in combat or in a fatal fuck, their eyes still twitching, their cocks or cunts drooling cum as the barbs oozed aphrodisiac into their bloodstreams. Their brains had already gone over the edge. No thoughts existed in their minds except for the over-riding desire to fuck or be fuck. Years from now, when the tree was cut down, the bodies would come alive as sex zombies, with the contagious venom flooding their saliva and bodily fluids.

Of the rest, a good portion had been overcome by Azaziel's aphrodisiac miasma and the relentless tentacles of the demons. A portion of the woods had become a relentless orgy, where the humans strong enough to resist death, but not strong enough to resist their base human lusts writhed among each other. Moans, grunts, gasps, and orgasmic screams echoed through the woods as the men and women groped, licked, sucked, and fucked each other without discrimination. Half-naked demon hunter women slide easily off spent human cocks to dive at each other’s drooling cuntholes, slurping up the wet white jizz that oozed from their fucked holes. Moments later, their assholes would be filled with tentacle cocks sliding and slithering into their bowels. The men weren't spared the anal violation, as they were raped from behind. But they didn't care at this point, they only joined the women twitching on the floor, crawling about to find cock or cunt to lick or stroke. In their lust, every hole could take any number of cocks. A young brunette with cute pigtails was having a fuck-seizure as she was held in place by tentacles upside down, as three men forced their thick slimy cocks into her cunt at the same time, pissing inside her as they squeezed in.

In and out of this mass orgy, the tentacles roamed freely, along with Papi and Raper. There was no resistance not in any of the humans anymore, and the demons feasted greedily. From where Lucifia was standing, she could see Raper's fangs close over the shoulder of a man who was pile-driving a delirious woman into the ground. Tearing the man off the dazed woman, he took up position over her, his cocks slamming home into her cunt and ass. Old cum spurted from her as his hard canine cocks stretched her open. Her eyes went wide as she screamed with terrified pleasure as it licked and bit at her tits. Other women dove at the spurt of cum that soaked the ground and licked Raper's asshole as he slammed himself deep inside the girl.

" _Lucifia...my love, my little slutty bitch daughter...these people are not worth my while. Harvest them in any way you see fit and return their essences to me. Make up for your previous digression. I need this power to face Alice..." he said, slapping her ass towards them. He took a step back to watch his daughter wreak havoc. One of the women stood, pointing a finger at both of them._  
"You'll never win against Alice! Never! She will rend you both, demon!" Azaziel smiled, leaning towards Lucifia. "Start with her."

The woman's blood ran cold as Lucifia green slitted eyes rested gleefully on her. She let Azaziel's cock slurp out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Your wish is my command, master!" she whispered, as she rose to her feet, her fingers giving Azaziel one last stroke before stepping forward toward the woman. Her fellow demon hunters pulled her back, trying to shield her, but Lucifia was having none of it. With a sweep of her wings, she scattered the demon hunters, the sharp talons on the wingtips ripping flesh and snapping bone. One by one the other demon hunters fell back with cuts and bruises until the woman was exposed. To her credit, the woman stood defiant, even as Lucifia's tail slithered out to wrap around her neck and drag her forward into the open.

"What's your name, bitch?" asked Lucifia, as she hooked a finger into the woman's belt. As she was about to reply, Lucifia ripped through her clothes. Belt, skirt, corset, and shirt fell in tatters to the ground, leaving the woman naked except for her garters. A swift kick to the back of her knee forced the woman to the floor. Lucifia's tail wrapped tighter around her neck as she rubbed gently at her own clit, slowly growing it into her thick vicious futa cock. The woman gasped for breath as Lucifia leant in. "It doesn't matter what your name is...no one's going to be around to make your grave! And demons don't leave tombstones!" she hissed with malicious lust as she squatted behind the choking woman.

Raking her sharp nails along her back, Lucifia plunged her thick barbed cock into the slut's asshole. Even choked, the human screamed wildly, her anus on fire as inch after brutal inch of futa cock as rammed inside her. Her bladder lost control and she pissed golden urine all over her legs and thighs as she whimpered, the pain mounting as Lucifia's shaft slid deeper still. "See slut, you can't stop us. And Alice? She’ll give in as easily as your virgin asshole took my cock!" She leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "And when Alice gives in... my master will make her like me...a raping filthy kinky fuckslave and demon!"

Without warning, Lucifia bit down on her shoulder, her fangs sinking deep into her skin, seeking her bloodstream. Sharp aphrodisiac claws raked the woman's back, causing her to arch with pain and pleasure. The momentum took the woman back against Lucifia's body, and the large leathery wings picked her up, and slammed her down on Lucifia's futa cock. Now in reverse cowgirl, Lucifia bounced the hapless woman up and down on her shaft. With her legs spread wide open, all the demon hunters could see her fresh virgin anus being plundered and raped by Lucifia's thick cock. The woman's bladder was still emptying itself, and now golden urine oozed down from her clit to mix with the precum that spurted from around the futa shaft.

Lucifia glanced up at the crowd of demon hunters... some of them were unconsciously fondling their crotches, their eyes locked to the woman's urine soaked cunt and asshole. Aha... a nasty little fetish. Her tail lanced out, the tip striking silently and unseen against the hunters, a subtle touch causing their lusts to rise. The woman moaned and winced as she tried to resist Lucifia's cock, her asshole clenching and flexing around the raping shaft. Lucifia smiled sweetly at the men as their eyes grew clouded with lust. "Mmm...doesn't her virgin slit look sooo sexy? I bet it does... I bet it's even nastier soaked in her own piss isn't it?" The men drew closer as Lucifia's honeyed words worked on their minds. "Mmm.... so nasty... so filthy... pissing all over herself when she's being ass fucked... But she would look sooo much better...if YOU fucked her while pissing in her cunt!" she said, pointing to the foremost man.

He groaned, a stain spreading across his crotch as he started to piss in his own pants. Lucifia was close enough to reach out and expertly slash his belt, his clothes falling away. "Don't waste it!... come on baby...soak this whore in your piss. You know you want it... she wants it." The woman's protests were drowned out as the man stepped forward and unleashed a torrent of golden urine over her face and tits. He paid special attention to her swollen clit as Lucifia stood slowly, until she was upright, her cock supporting the tortured woman. With a swift move, she lunged forward just as the man leaned in, his cock slamming deep into the woman's virgin pussy. Her scream mixed with his groan of satisfied pleasure, as he continued to urinate inside her. Virgin blood washed out quickly as he started to thrust his streaming cock into her. Lucifia's sting would make him continue to piss, all his bodily fluid converted to urine.

It was a nasty hot show for her master Azaziel, and she knew he would like it. The full humiliation of the woman at the expense of her comrade's life. The defiant woman screamed in horror as she watched her friend and fellow demon hunter slam her hard and harder, his piss soaking her body until his eyes rolled back as he came. White copious cum oozing out of her urine soaked fuckhole. The dried-up husk fell back, shattering to dust as Lucifia's eyes flashed green, soaking in his life force. Crooking a finger, she beckoned the next men in. Falling on her back, she used her legs to spread the woman's resisting thighs open. Now three holes were open to fuck. Lucifia's cunt and ass, and the woman's recently raped and creampied little fuckhole. Overcome by lust, the men dove in, almost fighting each other for a chance to fuck the beautiful lust demon and rape the woman to death. Before long, the woman's resolute defiance had dissolved into lust...piss loving, cum drinking, fucklust. Even as her vision dissolved into the darkness of death, she howled and groaned for more filthy nasty piss down her throat and in her fuckholes.

Dropping the woman's still twitching body, Lucifia rose to her feet. Her body glowed with the gathered energy of the dozens of fuck-deaths around her. Looking across the field of bodies, she could see Papi and Raper glowing with a similar energy. Even the shy little harpy and the Cerberus hound had managed to score a few kills. In the corner, Tigre had regained consciousness, and was contentedly slurping Rasha's cock, as the horses pounded her filthy stretched asshole. The Beastmaster was now at one with the animals... i.e., their fuckpig and cumbitch. It was almost poetic.

Beaming, Lucifia turned back to Azaziel, just as the demon hunter fell. As one, the group of defiled humans being knelt before Azaziel. Lucifia took her place at the front of the little group, with Tigre and Akshyra behind her, and Papi and Raper at the rear. Each one of them glowing with sexual energies and captured souls. Lucifia couldn't help but hide an eager smile. This was the part where her master would take the souls they captured. If it involved killing her, all the better..

This place would be cursed forevermore, Azaziel knew. Any man or woman that dared tread where this battle was fought would quickly find their clothes, then their lives stripped from them. No normal human could come here and survive; they would soon be a pissing, cumming mess, caught in the terrible power of this now-damned locus. Its miasma was beginning to corrupt any of the paladins powerful enough to be left alive, adding even worse thoughts to their sex-crazed minds. Two females who had both been suckling a man's cock, drinking his essence as a barbed vine dragged him into the tree, suddenly turned on each other. One suddenly tackled the other, her mind filled with thoughts of possession. She wanted the man's cock, and she wanted it all to herself!

They tumbled on the ground a bit, hands going for eyes, for face, for tit and twat. Neither showed any mercy to each other, and the crowning moment was when one grabbed a fallen knife and lifted it, plunging it into the heart of the one on top of her. Cum and piss spurted out of the girl's cunt as she was shoved off by the winner, who stepped on her friend's stomach as she rushed back to the cock, determined to get even more sperm into her already bulging stomach. Azaziel moved to the fallen stabbed girl and shoving one finger up her ass. He lifted her and pressed her pussy to his mouth, and his throat moved as he drank and swallowed the final life force of the stabbed girl. He dropped her right afterwards and kicked her body to the side, a smile on his face as he kept moving.

Akshyra was slaying men left and right. Although they had been strong enough to survive the onslaught and outfuck many of their peers, they had been weakened by that, and when the berserker tore through them, controlled by an Oni, they fell like wheat. She sat on two fallen men, their cocks cumming like fountains as she sucked off two more, holding them in vice grips so their feeble attempts to struggle, fight, and escape were nothing. Their piss and ropes of cum showered the woman, and she let go of them, not even watching them fall to their knees as she stood, searching for more. Prey was becoming less common now, as many of the people had already fallen to the sweet clutches of an orgasmic death.

The final rites were beginning to take place. Bodies, the cum drained from them, were dragged underground, used to curse the place, with the demons feasting on them and storing them for further use. The entire army that Alice had sent was now fallen and had strengthened rather than weakened Azaziel. The few people that could be considered alive would not be envied in any sense of the word, although they would get to watch Lucifia's rebirth. Even their number, small as it was, though, was thinning. A sexy redhead stood, her tits perky and slathered in cum and piss as she mindlessly walked towards Azaziel. Her crazed mind now pushed her towards the demon fearlessly. She had survived this far, so perhaps her reward was to be a tribute for Lucifia, or, at the very least, slain by Azaziel.

No. As she walked towards the demon, a single, thick, spiked tentacle shot up, up into her cunt as she stood. She jerked once, then twice. At the third jerk, it rocketed up from her throat into the air, looping down and whipping her tits and slit. The fuckpig swayed on the tentacle for a few minutes, as if she could not believe what had happened, before the barbed thing dragged her underground, to use her strong body as fodder for even stronger spells. The only thing left of her was the soaking wet spot that had fallen from her slit when the tentacle first entered, and a single red hair.

An Asianic looking man was alive too, crawling towards Lucifia, his eyes begging her for his death at least to be by her. Papi's cunt suddenly rammed into his face, smothering his view of the fuckpig succubus, and she smeared her slit all over him, grunting as she began to piss on his face. He began to choke, and there was a small indent in the ground in front of him, one that collected her pee and let it sit there. It filled with the harpy's yellow liquid, and she moved to sit on his face, forcing him to drown in piss as she hummed a cute song, flapping her wings playfully. As he finally ceased moving, she flipped him over and began to suck on his still erect cock, grinning as it fed cum into her mouth.

Azaziel paid no attention to this. They were insects, below his concern... No, his mind was only on one thing. He was going to make his daughter more powerful, so that when they fought Alice, the beautiful woman of light would be but a spark before their world of darkness. He waved a hand, and a structure erupted from the ground. Spike covered branches, in the vague shape of a capital "T" stood in front of him, between him and his lovely cumpig. He stepped forward and grabbed Lucifia by the hair, feeling the harvested souls, the spermy life force all around. Yes...to give this all to himself and Lucifia...to empower them, as father dominus and daughter fuckbitch... He had no hesitation as he lifted her to the structure and impaled one of Lucifia's wrists on one arm of the "T", using a special long spike to do so. He did the same with the other wrist, then shoved her head back so that her neck would feel the spikes. He let go, watching her squirm as she was forced to bleed over the sacrificial altar, an ancient one made of wood and living spine instead of stone.

A pentagram appeared around them, and Azaziel stepped forward again, a mocking smile of love on his face. "My dear, dear, Lucifia..." He pressed his hand into her stomach, forcing her back onto the spines as he cocked his head. "My lovely cunt-daughter..." He drove all five fingers into her slit like a spear, then began to fist her, punching her womb with strong uppercuts as he clamped her nipple in two claws and pinched hard. "Tell me of how much you love me, Lucifia...and tell me of how much you want to die." His cock was ready to slay her; it was time to perform the ritual yet again

Lucifia's head was spinning with pleasure and excitement. Azaziel had slain her many times since her corruption, and each time was an erotic torturous delight. However, it had never been yet done in the full ritual style with 'cultists and sacrifices'. They were the bells and whistles of the demonic ritual world, and to be made the center of attention of her first official ritual was beyond Lucifia's wildest succubus dreams.

The large black thorny cross erupted from the ground, a profane signpost to mark the now scarred and tainted site. The strong branches dripped with pitch black ichor that made the spines and thorns shine darkly in the evening light. Laced with aphrodisiac and demonic poison, the sacrificial cross was a powerful tool used by the highest demon lords. It could either be used to slay an enemy in style and draw forth the soul, or as lust tool in demonic coupling. For Lucifia, it was going to be a little of both, and she could hardly wait.

She let out a moan of desperate pleasure as Azaziel lifted her up by her neck and almost carelessly slammed her onto the cross. Immediately she spread out her arms, and the thorny vines wrapped around her wrists, long spikes piercing her hands through. Her eyes grew large and her beautiful face flushed rapidly as the ickor seeped into her body. Her own blood oozed from her skin as all along the cross the thorns pierced her skin, fixing her in place. Slowly her feet were lifted off the floor as the cross flexed and bent to Azaziel's will. A wreath of thorns circled her neck, holding her head up so that Azaziel could see her lust filled eyes, and her panting mouth with moist eager lips.

"Oh Master!...Master thank you!" she gushed as his hand moved to her slit. "I'm not worthy of this! AHH!" she screamed, as his vicious fist rammed home into her horny little fuckhole. With every brutal uppercut her pussy contracted around his hand, his fingers thrusting into her womb. For the first dozen thrusts she could only gasp and scream. Her eyes rolled into her head, only the whites showing as she came again and again on his fist. Lucifia's nipples were on fire with every tug. Her entire body arched pleasurably on the cross, blood streaming down her body now as the thorn scratched deep into her flesh. Her world contracted to just herself, the torture cross, and Azaziel. Her mouth hung open, spit drooling from her pretty lips onto her bouncing tits. Eventually the first waves of mind-blowing orgasms subsided, and her vision swam back into focus on Azaziel's face.

Her usual lustful and mischievous expression returned to her face. She knew she was going to be slain in style and being naughty and nasty was perfect. She knew how much Azaziel loved 'punishing' her during rituals by fucking her in the obscenest ways. She licked her drooling lips and mewled at Azaziel. "Mmm I love you Daddy...I love the way you use me...the way you fuck me...the way you rape me!" she purred, as the cross changed shape, spreading her legs out and raising her crotch up to cock level. "I love how you made me into a filthy, obscene, nasty, cock loving, succubus fuckpig and cum princess for you!" she cooed. "Take me Master... use me like a fucking cocksleave!" Two small tendrils snaked over Lucifia's cunt as Azaziel withdrew his hand. Her hole gaped like a tunnel as the tendrils held her sensitive lips open in preparation for the demon lord's enormous cock.

All around them, the surviving fuckslaves were kneeling in a circle around the demonic pair. Between their collective legs, the roots of the cross wormed into their asses and cunts, or into the tips of their cocks. The moans and sighs and grunts were the most depraved sounds ever, all thoughts of demon slaying or honorable death were gone as the men and women openly enjoyed their debauched rape-fuck. They were in a tight enough circle for them to each out to their neighbor and lewdly finger cunts and stroke cocks. Any holy man would have died of sheer shock to see the ritualistic orgy happening around Lucifia and Azaziel. It was a perfect ritual, and the two lust demons were eager to start things off.

With a slight glance, Azaziel singled out a female from the circle, a slight brunette with a cute, freckled face. Rasha and Raper instantly jumped on the hapless eager cumslut. Raper ramming both his thick cocks into the screaming bitch's ass, forcing the pig onto all fours where Rasha rammed his hard cock down her throat, choking her. Almost immediately their cocks started to kill her, her body thrashing in vain under the two beasts as she came hard, squirt and old cum gushing from her asshole and cunt. Her eyes glazed over then rolled up as her mind was flooded with bestial fucking. Her vision swam as her body became more and more limp. With a last gasp, her mouth, cunt, and ass tightened up, before falling slack. The deep black root in her cunt glowed brightly as her soul was sucked from her body and transferred along the vines into Lucifia's body. Raper and Rasha padded away as the still warm corpse was swallowed into the ground by the roots.

Tigre and Akshyra were slaying another male in a similar fashion, Tigre ramming her ass into his face, suffocating him with cunt juices, while Akshyra used her tremendous strength to fist his ass and milk his cock. Unlike the brunette's death, the man's soul was siphoned slowly from his body, each pulse of cum from his cock glowed with a bit of his soul. His body twitching less and less with each spurt of delicious cum into the root impaled in his cock. His body too was swallowed by the ground, and the circle of moaning mindless fuckslaves became smaller, the roots moving their orgasmic bodies closer to form a tighter circle. With each erotic kill, more and more souls flowed into Lucifia...who could barely contain her fucklust for her Daddy...her Torturer, Raper, Murderer, and Lover...Azaziel

The final phase of the ritual had finally begun. She, with Azaziel, were climbing up through the demonic ranks, and, although Azaziel had to often remind her of her place below him, it was good to give her a bit of what she wanted now and then. Lucifia offered her abused body to him now, spreading her destroyed pussy with vines and moaning for him. His little cuntslave... Azaziel reached forward and slapped her across the face, hard, an affectionate gesture as he ran his other fingers down her spit and cum slathered body. He grabbed her breast by the nipple and twisted, pulling hard, his eyes looking into hers as he moved his hips forward. His thick meat shaft slid up and down her slutty cunt, slowly growing hard ridges, thick knobs and small barbs that would tear Lucifia from the inside. By the time he finished with her, her cocksleave body would not only be lifeless, but completely ripped apart.

But for now, Azaziel only teased. There were other things to be done, namely, the sacrifices to the cock sucking Lucifia and her dominus. Their souls flowed into Lucifia and their bodies went to the slime demons under the ground. Only Akshyra, Tigre, Raper, Rasha and Papi would live to see this ritual. The rest of the victims had merely survived this far because they had been strong enough to be good sacrifices. A blonde girl stood, wordlessly offering herself as the next sacrifice. A tentacle whipped up and buried itself in her ass, but her body hardly responded. She stared ahead sightlessly with her blue eyes, her legs trembling slightly. Azaziel gestured to her, and she began to stumble towards him, the tentacle still embedded in her ass. She stopped right next to Lucifia and worshipped the superior whore with a gentle kiss on the hand. Azaziel reached forward, his claws coming together to pinch the beauty's clit.

"Unnngh..." she shuddered, hard, her eyes unfocused. Azaziel began to twist it, and a high-pitched scream came from her mouth. Still, he did not stop as cum began to flow out of her cunt like piss, drenching the ground and the vine, feeding Lucifia on her soul and power. Azaziel's grin was dark as he continued to twist, until finally, with a slight tug, he tore her clit out. The effect was immediate. Her tension vanished, to be replaced with limpness as her strong, womanly faced turned into that of a fuckslut, drooling as her nipples went hard. The light in her eyes flickered and vanished as cum spurted explosively from her slit, and she swayed back and forth before falling for the ground to claim her. Azaziel threw the piece of flesh to the side, shrugging.

Behind the cross, it appeared that Papi was getting raped to death. She was being ridden like a dog by a paladin behind her, and her tits were hard. The ground between her legs was soaked with her fragrant cum, and her mouth was open. It seemed like Lucifia would be losing a pet today, until one saw the tentacle up his ass. Papi felt the cock swell in her bum and pulled off slowly. The man kept thrusting, the tentacle driving him forwards as Papi yawned, looking down at him. She turned her small-breasted body around and locked her lips around his cock, sucking for all she was worth, letting his soul-imbued cum fill her mouth. His thrusts were powerful as he filled the bird girl's mouth, and she choked a few times, her eyes bulging before she finally pulled off, cheeks full of cum. He continued to thrust; the tentacle knew there was more cum inside her.

Lazily, Papi raised one claw. Lazily, she brought it down, and suddenly his cock fell from his body. She grabbed the bloody member as the vines began to suck the man down, and moved to the front of the thorny cross, her eyes proud. She stood on the tips of her claws and pressed her lips to Lucifia's, spitting out the soul-filled cum into her mistress’s mouth. When she had finished giving Lucifia the cumbucket all that she stored in her mouth, Papi reached up and pushed the tip of the severed cock into the succubus's mouth, milking the last few drops of cum from it as blood dripped from the other end. The harpy smiled. "My offering to mistress and savior!" she chirped happily, before pulling away.

Akshyra and Tigre watched jealously, wishing they had thought of the same thing. They had killed more victims for Lucifia, but her favor would be for her pet. Their corrupted values made them fall to their knees in angry supplication, both bodies painted in cum from the deaths of the men they had fought along, then fucked to death. No man was left alive now, for all had been fed to the great cunt Lucifia. No woman, either, for Raper and Raksha had ripped every girl apart with their brutal cocks and lapped up the virgin blood that remained. Where Alice's brilliant force had been, no more than corruption and cum remained. Azaziel surveyed the scene proudly, the Beastmaster and berserker on their hands and knees begging for mercy, Raksha and Raper sitting proudly alongside Papi to watch the climax.

The tip of his cock pressed against Lucifia. It no longer seemed a cock, but a tree branch, with terrible prickling growths and hard knobs. A single thrust would completely slaughter a human woman, but Azaziel knew his little bitch would be stronger than that...if only for a little bit. He drew his cock back and suddenly plunged it into her. He leaned forward and locked his lips with hers, drinking her slutty saliva and spitting back more into her mouth. His hips slammed her into the structure, forcing the spikes deeper into her as his erection tore into her. He drew back and spat in her face as he began to thrust, his muscled ass ramming his massive, modified cock deep into her. "Die, my lovely little cocksleave..." he breathed, looking down at her in a twisted form of love. He rutted into her like an animal in heat, and as cum spurted out of her, blood did too, his cock ripping her open.

Akshyra, nearby, fainted from the intensity, her mouth foaming as her slit dripped. Azaziel's claws dug into his daughter's hips as he plunged his cock deeply into her, and his eyes glowed red as he saw her life leaving her body. The world seemed to glow around them as he rammed into her again and again, until finally... With a scream, Lucifia perished, and Azaziel's cum filled her useless body. Thick sperm flowed into her as he groaned, staring into his daughter's sightless eyes as her soul exited her body. After a few long minutes, he pulled out slowly, and a waterfall of cum and blood emptied from her slack pussy. He grinned and reached forward to grab her meat doll body and tug it viciously off the thorns, throwing her over his shoulder. She would be a while in reviving from this one, for there was much more power than before... He began to stride out of the area, heading towards the city where Alice was preparing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


End file.
